Romeo y Julieta
by luzalejatb
Summary: A bella la emparejan con Alice en un proyecto de español. Tienen que recrear una escena de Romeo y Julieta, la obra favorita de bella, pero no entiende como dos personas se enamoran así de rápido hasta que conoce a Edward el hermano de Alice.LEMONS!muchos
1. capítulo 1

**Hola chicas, esta fue una de las primera historias que leí, espero les guste, a mi me encanto.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de nicholh2008, y tengo su permiso.**

**Espero les guste… lean abajo.**

No puedo esperar a iniciar este proyecto!!!! El señor Grubb, mi profesor de español nos acaba de decir cual será nuestro gran proyecto para el semestre. Vamos a recrear una escena de alguna de las obras de Shakespeare.

-Ahora, parte de este proyecto es sacarlo de los estándares-explicaba Grubb-La escena que les voy a asignar la pueden representar como quieran. Por ejemplo, Romeo y Julieta y Ser martins en otro planeta, todos verdes y con 20 ojos!!!! O si prefieren apéguense a lo original. Es su elección.

_Esto va a ser genial! Espero que no me pongan a Mike de pareja, quien es extremadamente torpe! _Mike es mi ex novio, el chico que creí amar, eso hasta que finalmente tuvimos sexo y prefirió a Jessica en vez de mí. _Por favor, por favor, por favor que Mike no quede en mi grupo. _Lo repetía constantemente en mi cabeza mientras el señor Grubb nos asignaba grupo.

-Ahora, ya que este grupo es impar, solo habrá un grupo de dos personas. Alice Cullen, serás la pareja de Isabella Swan. Y van a representar una escena de Romeo y Julieta. Acto 2, escena 2.

_YES! No solo Mike No va a estar en mi grupo, sino que voy a interpretar mi escena favorita de mi obra favorita! Este día se está convirtiendo en el mejor de todos!_

-Ahora señorita Cullen, Señorita Swan, no tienen una tercera persona en su grupo. Pueden conseguir la ayuda de algún familiar?

-Por supuesto señor Grubb! Mi familia estaría encantada de ayudar! Y puedo poner a mi hermano Edward a hacer de Romeo!-chilló Alice, Wow, y yo pensaba que estaba emocionada!

_Quien es su hermano? Creo que jamás lo he visto! He estado en esta secundaria por 2 años y nunca he oído sobre Edward Cullen. Sé que Alice tiene un hermano llamado Emmet, pero no Edward… Me pregunto por qué nunca he oído hablar de él._

_-_Bella, tierra llamando a Bella- dijo Alice moviendo su mano en frente de mi cara, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Perdón Alice, simplemente estaba pensando en el proyecto. Estoy tan emocionada, Esta es mi obra favorita! Y mi escena favorita! Así que… qué vamos a hacer?

-Wow, nunca te había visto tan emocionada, o habladora antes! Es un lindo cambio!

Inmediatamente empecé a sentir la sangre corriendo a mi cara como pensé en mi arrebato súper emocionado

-Ahí está la Bella que conocemos! Así que estaba pensando en ir a mi casa después de la secundaria y hablar más sobre el proyecto y empezar a trabajar inmediatamente! Le diré a mi hermano que se vaya solo a la casa, para poder ir contigo. Así te puedo dar las instrucciones para llegar a mi casa. Mi casa está en el medio de ningún lado así que va a ser difícil para ti encontrarlo. Está bien Para ti?

Wow, conozco a Alice desde hace 2 años, sé que es una chica hiper pequeña y duende, pero no sabía que pudiera hablar así de rápido! Juro que acaba de decir eso en 5 segundos!

-Claro Alice, solo tengo que llamar a mi papá y decirle donde voy a estar-Justo cuando termine esta oración sonó el timbre señalando el final de las clases-Nos vemos en mi camioneta después de clases?

-Eso sería genial! Te veo allí!-Y con eso corrió afuera del salón más rápido de lo que creí posible!

El resto del día pasó muy rápido, sólo que con algunos accidentes. En gimnasia "accidentalmente" golpeé a Mike con un balón de voleibol. Gracias a dios soy propensa a los accidentes o sino no me hubiera safado tan fácil!

Al final de las clases llamé a mi papá a decirle que iba a estar en la casa e Alice casi toda la tarde. Me dijo que bueno y que no me preocupara por prepararle la cena, él iba a bajar a La Push y visitar a Billy. Tenía el presentimiento de que había un partido hoy y no quería preocuparse por mí.

Caminé hacia mi camioneta donde Alice estaba esperándome-Ya era hora de que llegaras!! He estado esperando por siempre!!

-Perdón, tuve que llamar a mi papá, y las clases se acabaron hace 5 minutos!- Me dio una enorme sonrisa y me dijo que estaba bromeando. Sentí como la sangre corría mi cara por centésima vez hoy-Que tan lejos vives?

-No tan lejos, vamos, te diré las instrucciones para llegar-Las dos nos subimos a mi camioneta y conducí afuera del parqueadero. En todo lo que podía pensar era el misterioso hermano que nunca he conocido.

**La historia se va a ir contando de BPDV a EPDV, y es la historia que más me ha cautivado.**

**Por cierto del fic:"EL BANANO" las reclamaciones se las hacen a la autora, yo solo traduzco, lo cual adoro.**

**Cuídense…**

**lu**


	2. capitulo 2

**Hola chicas, gracias por los reviews. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de nicholh2008.**

De camino a la casa de Alice decidí preguntarle sobre su hermano.

-Alice, me preguntaba. Nunca he sabido que tienes un hermano que se llama Edward. Conozco a tu hermano Emmet pero no a Edward, es más joven que nosotras?

-no-me respondió alegremente-Es mi mellizo! él ha asistido a una secundaria privada para concentrarse en su música pero decidió no perderse la experiencia de un "real" secundaria. Aquí. Así que decidió volver a casa y graduarse en una buena secundaria de Forks! Empezó hoy, y es tan inteligente que no está en ninguna de mis clases!.

-Bueno, supongo que eso explica todo. Perdón si soy entrometida, es que tenía curiosidad-Espero que no le importe que me meta en su vida personal. Donde rayos es su casa? Ella dijo que no quedaba tan lejos!

-Voltea a la derecha en el siguiente camino, nuestra casa está justo en la entrada-Silenciosamente escuché sus instrucciones y seguí el gran camino hasta un hermoso claro. Casa!? Esto no es una casa! Es una maldita mansión! Poner mi camioneta en frente de esta casa simplemente se ve mal! De ninguna manera algo tan ridículo como mi camioneta puede estar cerca de la mansión que los Cullen llaman hogar.

Como me bajé de la camioneta no podía dejar de mirar. La casa era sorprendente! ¡Eran tres casas! Era una hermosa y blanca mansión victoriana alrededor de un porche. Una esquina de la casa tenía una increíble torre circular, ¡exactamente como un cuento de hadas! Creo que estaba esperando ver a una chica rubia asomarse por la ventana y para ver si su encantador príncipe venía a clamar por ella. Los detalles de la casa eran increíbles, en cada manchón o grieta había hermosos diseños y detalles sorprendentes, incluso la puerta del frente estaba decorada con diseños espectaculares grabados en una ventana.

-Esta es tu casa!? Es Hermosa! Nunca he visto algo así! Ni siquiera sabía que existían casas así en Forks!-No podía sacar el Shock de mi cara o mi voz.

-Sip! Esta es mi casa! Deberías ver el interior! Hay muchas habitaciones, pero con la novia de Emmet prácticamente viviendo aquí, y como Edward finalmente vive aquí no parece tan grande-Sonó como si se estuviera quejando!! Como dos personas más pueden ocupar tanto espacio!? Era imposible!-Vamos adentro, para que conozcas a mi familia y así podemos empezar a discutir sobre cómo vamos a recrear nuestro proyecto.

Me condujo hacia el hermoso porche y adentro de la magnífica casa. Creí que el exterior me había impresionado! No era nada comparado con el interior! Mientras caminábamos, en la gigante entrada se encontraba una hermosa escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. La sala estaba justo en frente y parecía salida de una revista! La sala estaba decorada con colores cálidos que te invitaban a entrar. Una asombrosa chimenea estaba en la mitad de una de las paredes con un hermoso sillón marrón y un sillón de amor que lo rodea. Inmediatamente me sentí como en casa, que era la intención de la decoración de las habitaciones. Al lado de la sala estaba un asombroso y formal comedor con la más hermosa por no mencionar costosa, araña(1) que jamás había visto. Seguí a Alice a la cocina gourmet que tenía todo lo que quisieras tener en una cocina. Sentada en una banca leyendo una revista estaba una hermosa mujer quien tenía un asombroso cabello marrón, y brillantes ojos verdes. Cuando sonrió todo su rostro se iluminó.

-Hola querida! Como te fue en el colegio? Y quien es esta hermosa jovencita que te acompaña?-La mamá de Alice preguntó y una vez más me sonrojé.

-El colegio estuvo genial!-respondió Alice con más entusiasmo del que la respuesta merecía-Ella es Bella, tenemos que trabajr en un proyecto para Español. Bella esta es mi madre, Esme.

-Hola señora cullen-respondí-tiene una casa maravillosa!

-Gracias querida y por favor llámame Esme. Bella, te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- Parecía que Esme en realidad quería que me quedara, no como algunas mamas que solo lo hacen para quedar bien.

-Ay, si, por favor quédate! Luego puedes conocer a papá! El trabaja hasta tarde los jueves en la noche o sino ya estaría aquí- Parecía que Alice en realidad quería que me quedara, y sabía que Charlie iba a comer donde Billy, pero en realidad no quería incomodar a esta familia que acabo de conocer-Vamos Bella, sería genial y luego podemos trabajar arduamente en nuestro proyecto.

Alice tenía un gran punto y estaba realmente emocionada de trabajar en el-de Acuerdo-dije-Cenar suena bien. Gracias por invitarme.

-Cualquier amigo de Alice es siempre bienvenido en nuestro hogar y siempre es invitado a cenar con nosotros. Además me da una excusa para hacer algo super especial!-Esme parecía muy emocionada por cocinar y rápidamente comenzó a mirar libros de cocina para encontrar algo para cocinar.

-Acabas de hacerle el día!-Dijo Alice de camino al comedor-Adora cocinar y cuando hay invitados siempre trata de encontrar algo nuevo para cocinar. Algunas veces es asombroso, Algunas otras no tanto! Adoro la comida de mi mamá, pero a veces encuentra cosas muy raras para hacer!- Pensé sobre la decoración de la casa, todas las cosas extravagantes. Espero que no cocine nada extravagante. Solo soy la típica chica a quien le gustan las papas a la francesa!

Seguí a Alice y nos sentamos en el comedor, sacamos los papeles de nuestro proyecto y la escena que debemos recrear.-Amo Romeo y Julieta, tu no!?-me preguntó Alice. Iba a contestar pero no me dio oportunidad de hacerlo-La idea de dos personas conociéndose y enamorándose a primera vista es simplemente sorprendente! Saber que la persona en frente de ti es tu alma gemela, es tan romántico! No crees?.

-Bueno…-Empecé-Romeo y Julieta es por mucho mi obra favorita de Shakespeare, adoro como se desarrolla la historia y el lenguaje es tan romántico. Pero es difícil para mí imaginar que con solo ver a alguien; sabes que es tu alma gemela. Siento que debes conocer a esa persona antes de decidir pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona-No pude descifrar la expresión que tenía Alice en su rostro, al principio casi se mostró enojada, tal vez sólo estaba shokeada.

-No crees en el amor a primera vista!?-Ella estaba definitivamente shokeada!-Eres una chica! No se supone que automáticamente crees en eso? Ósea, pensé que estaba programado en tu cerebro o algo!-terminó con una risita. Al menos me encontró graciosa.

-Nunca me ha pasado. No puedo decir que no creo en eso, solo pienso que hay que vivirlo para creélo-Estudié su rostro para tratar de averiguar que estaba pensando, y de repente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro-que?, por qué sonríes así?

-No por nada…-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia-vamos a trabajar.

(1) Accesorio que se pega a los techos y tiene muchas luces.

**Tranquilas, chicas paciencia, ya casi se van a conocer. Y me encanta como se conocen. **

**Lo que pasa es que nicholh quiso darle algo de expectativa, la paciencia 100pre es recompensada…**

**Nos leemos**

**lu**


	3. capítulo 3

**Hola chicas!! Bueno aqui el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste, estoy traduciendo un capitulo por dia ya que estoy en vacaciones!!!!, **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Nicholh2008**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de casi dos horas decidimos hacer Romeo y Julieta como se escribió. Alice decidió que deberíamos ir a Seattle el sábado de compras para conseguir un "auténtico" vestuario estilo Shakespeare para que todo encajara en la representación. Tengo que admitir que es muy inteligente y que tenía todo previsto en el proyecto hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Ella decidió que Edward sería Romeo (aunque el todavía no lo sabe) y desafortunadamente yo sería Julieta. Traté de protestar (arduamente y sin éxito) pero ella no escuchaba. Ella dijo-Bella naciste para interpretarla, eres perfecta. Desde tu adorable cara, hasta tu hermoso cabello castaño y tus ojos y tu físico perfecto…-Yo perfecta? Definitivamente no me conocía. Acaso era ciega? Admito que tengo cabello castaño y ojos cafés y sé que soy pequeña pero ni cerca a ser perfecta. Por supuesto me hizo sonrojar y me dijo que el sonrojo me ayudaba a interpretar a Julieta. No había manera de que le ganara a ese argumento, así que simplemente me rendí.

Cuando estábamos recogiendo todo, el hermano mayor de Alice regresó de su práctica de futbol, seguido por su novia Rosalie. Rosalie era alta, rubia y hermosa! Ella era por mucho la persona más hermosa que había visto en la vida! Hizo que me autoestima cayera con sólo entrar al salón. Era perfecta para Emmet. Emmet era un chico muy musculoso, era alto y tenía el cabello castaño y corto, definitivamente no parecía de último año y era más que apuesto. Esta familia definitivamente tiene hijos hermosos. Sólo podría imaginarme como era su papá. Lo que llevó mis pensamientos de vuelta al misterioso hermano que no he conocido. Empecé a imaginarme como luciría cuando oí mi nombre, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-Bella este es mi hermano Emmet y su novia Rosalie. Chicos, ella es mi amiga Bella- Ella ya me llamaba amiga, se siente bien. Pasamos la mayoría del tiempo trabajando, pero hubieron muchas risas y chismes. Sentí como que la conocía de toda la vida, así que definitivamente desde ahora considero a Alice mi amiga. Era agradable saber que ella lo pensaba así también.

-Hola Bella, es un placer conocerte-Dijo Rosalie, extendiendo su mano a mi. Sacudí su mano y le dije que también era un placer conocerla.

-Bella, huh? Te he visto en la escuela antes. Eres la única que se tropieza hasta en superficies planas cierto!?-Dijo Emmet, seguido por una gran sonrisa. Rosalie le dio un codazo y le dijo que el comentario no fue bueno.

-No, está bien. Tiene razón. Siempre he sido así. Las enfermeras de la sala de urgencias ya conocen mi nombre. Una vez me dijeron que me iban a dar habitación propia para que me pudiera mudara-Emmet empezó a reírse tan fuerte que pensé que me dejaría sorda.

-Wow Bella! Eres graciosa! Sería genial tenerte por aquí! Como mi propio entretenimiento!-Apenas terminó su oración un brazo salió de la nada y le pegó en el estómago-OUCH! Demonios Alice, eso duele! Por qué lo hiciste?

-Lo que acabas de decir no es muy agradable Emmet. Dios, juro que a veces no tienes cerebro! Vamos Bella, vamos a mi habitación hasta que la cena esté lista-Me despedí de Emmet y Rosalie antes de seguir a Alice por las escaleras.-Dios, mi hermano a veces puede ser un idiota! Lo siento Bella.

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrada. Al menos alguien encuentra graciosa mi torpeza! Siempre me mete en problemas-Traté de no pensar en mí cayéndome frente a Emmet esta noche. En serio no quería seguir dándole razones para seguir burlándose de mí, pero dudo que eso se posible-Así que, qué vamos a hacer mientras es la hora de comer?

-Que tal una manicura!? Se nos va a pasar el tiempo rapidísimo!-dudaba en eso seriamente-Vamos, puedes elegir un color y yo te lo haré-Miré su colección de esmaltes e inmediatamente elegí un rosa brillante y ella rodó sus ojos-En serio Bella, vamos a tener que trabajar en tu ropa y las opciones de colores. Eres tan bonita, un poco de maquillaje y las prendas adecuadas y podrías ser la hermosa rompe corazones! Vamos a arreglarte toda antes de la cena!-Que!? Primero era una manicura ahora era toda una transformación completa. Ser amiga de Alice me iba a costar mucho!.

Justo cuando comenzamos a ver la ropa que había allí tocaron la puerta-Alice, estás aquí?

-Si papá… Pasa, hay alguien que quiero que conoscas-El padre de Alice entró a la habitación. Wow! Esta familia definitivamente tiene algo! No es possible que cada uno de ellos sea así de hermoso! El padre de Alice tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio y liso. Tenía una complexión regular y una perfecta estructura ósea.-Pa, ella es mi amiga Bella, Bella él es mi Papá Carlisle-.

-Hola, señor Cullen, me place conocerlo-No sabía que más decir. Estaba hipnotizada por su belleza. Sólo podía imaginarme que hacía, modelo, actor. Lo que fuera que hiciera no había mujer que pudiera terminar su trabajo con él por ahí.

-Hola Bella, me place conocerte también. Por favor llámame Carlisle, somos una familia muy informal aquí-él parecía normal y agradable, no era lo que esperaba-Alice, tu madre quería que te dijera que la cena va a estar lista en media hora-.

-Ok pa, gracias! Oh, Edward ya llegó?

-Si, llegó a casa hace rato. Las veré abajo-.

-Ok, vamos a salir de esa camiseta holgada y cambiarla por algo más ajustado! Deberías mostrar tus curvas!- Eso no era lo que quería hacer esta noche, Pero pensé que dejaría a Alice divertirse. Sólo esta vez, espero.

30 minutos más tarde ya me tenía en un nuevo atuendo. Decidió que mis jeans eran demasiado anchos y no mostraban mi trasero lo suficiente. Me tenía en lo que a mi respecta un lindo atuendo. Los jeans eran más ajustados de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero eran cómodos. Tenía una linda camiseta azul ajustada que mostraba "todas mis buenas curvas", según Alice. Puso unos pocos rizadores en mi cabello mientras me hacía el manicure. Cuando terminó con mis uñas me quitó los rizadores y me recogió algunos mechones de pelo en una linda hebilla. Terminó con un toque de maquillaje, no mucho por qué no quería que enloqueciera!

-Todo listo-Dijo alegremente-Wow Bella, te ves genial! Ven y mírate al espejo!-Me miré y no podía creélo. Solo unas prendas, un poco de maquillaje, rizadores y me veía completamente diferente. Me encantó!

-Wow Alice! Deberías trabajar en esto! Gracias! No fue tan doloroso como creí que sería-.

-Me alegra que digas eso!!-Oh oh, que acabo de hacer?-Pensé que podría comprarte nueva ropa, y algo de maquillaje. Y zapatos! Tienes que tener nuevos zapatos! Podemos ir el sábado cuando vayamos a Seattle! Oh por Dios esto va a ser tan divertido!

-Alice, no quiero que me compres ropa nueva. En serio, me siento mal con sólo saber que vas a comprar todos los atuendos para nuestro proyecto. No voy a permitir que gastes dinero en mí- Me sentí muy confiada de mi argumento y pensé que se rendiría. Estaba equivocada!

-Isabella Swan. Te vez sorprendente y NO voy a dejar que vuelvas a usar ropa holgada! Sin preguntas. VOY a comprarte un nuevo armario con o sin ti. Si vas con migo al menos vas a opinar sobre las prendas!-.

-Alice…-.

-NO! No empieces con "Alice". No acepto un no como respuesta-.

-Bueno, como sea-con eso, la cara de Alice parecía la de un niño en navidad! Bueno al menos alguien estaba feliz.

-Chicas es hora de cenar-Nos llamó Esme desde abajo.

-Vamos, estoy hambrienta, y ahora puedes conocer a Edward!- Estaba algo emocionada de conocer al misterioso hermano. Después de conocer al resto de la familia no me podía imaginar cómo luciría. Debe ser hermoso.

Caminamos hacia abajo, bueno yo caminé, Alice saltaba! Doblé la esquina y no estaba preparada para lo que estaba a punto de ver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**LO SE!! A mi también me estresó este capítulo, pero POR FIN!! El próximo se conocen y no se imaginan lo que pasa. Se cuenta entre Bella y Edward…:D:D:D:D**

**Mañana a esta hora lo traduzco y lo subo. Lo prometo**

**Nos leémos**

**lu**


	4. capítulo 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Nicholh2008**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**BPDV**

Caminé hacia el comedor para encontrarme con la persona más hermosa que haya visto. Carlisle no era nada comparado con lo que asumí era Edward. Tenía cabello color bronce y estaba al final del comedor. Tenía una perfecta estructura ósea y los más increíbles ojos verdes que haya visto. Y sus labios, Dios sus labios eran perfectos. Me imaginé besando esos labios, moviéndose lentamente con los míos, y otros lugares. No me podía mover, ni respirar ni hablar. Sentí que lo había estado mirando todo el tiempo desde que entré cuando Alice tomó mi brazo y me jaló hasta mi asiento. Me sentó a su lado y en frente de Edward. Me tomó todo mi esfuerzo traerme de nuevo a la tierra y concentrarme en lo que Alice me estaba diciendo.

-Bella él es mi hermano Edward, Edward ella es mi amiga Bella-Le debo parecer ridícula. Me acabo de sentar allí con la boca abierta mirándolo fijamente. Hasta que finalmente él habló primero.

-Hola bella, encantado de conocerte- Era tan cortés y perfecto que no había posibilidad de que se fijara en mí. En serio no debería ilusionarme. Finalmente fui capaz de hablar.

-Hola-eso es todo!? _Hola_ eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Dios, qué era lo que él me estaba haciendo? Tal vez no era la persona más sociable, pero nunca me quedé sin palabras. NUNCA! Esta va a ser una larga noche.

-Edward, Bella y yo nos preguntábamos…

- Wow, déjame fuera de esto yo no me pregunté nada, tu sí!-Si se hace Bella! Una oración completa!

-Ok, como sea! Edward, _yo_ me estaba preguntando si nos podrías ayudar a Bella y a mí en nuestro proyecto de español?-.

-Claro Alice- Dios él es caliente, y tiene la voz más sexy que he escuchado-cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarte, y a Bella también, por supuesto-Me dio la sonrisa torcida más sexy que haya visto, sus ojos parecieron iluminarse cuando dijo mi nombre. ¡para Bella, ahora estás inventando cosas!

-Genial! Tenemos que recrear una escena de Romeo y Julieta. Vas a ser Romeo y Bella va a ser Julieta! Tenemos que ir de compras el sábado para conseguir los disfraces. Si nos quieres acompañar a Seattle te podemos encontrar algo para la obra-.

El enserio iba a acceder a hacer esto? Le importaba que escena era? Se daba cuenta que iba a besarme! Oh por Dios! Lo voy a tener que besar! Creo que voy a tener un ataque de pánico!

-Me pueden disculpar un momento?

-Claro querida, te sientes bien? Te vez un poco pálida…-.

-Si señora cullen, sigo Esme. Estoy bien. Sólo necesito usar el baño-.

Salí del comedor tan rápido como pude; consiguiendo una caída de camino al baño. Caminé más rápido cuando escuche la risa explosiva de Emmet. Dios esta noche se podría poner peor!?

**EPDV**

Mi madre me dijo que Alice había traído una amiga, que se iba a quedar a cenar así que quería que estuviera limpio y listo a las 6 de la tarde. Subía a mi habitación y escuché risitas provenientes de la habitación de Alice. Reconocía la risa de mi hermana, pero la otra obvio no la reconocí. De inmediato pensé que era linda, me pregunté cómo luciría. Alice no había traído muchas amigas antes. Me empecé a preguntar que más había cambiado en los dos años que estuve lejos. Llegué a mi habitación y puse un CD, y decidí relajarme y hacer algunas tareas que me dejaron hoy. Las acabé rápido pues mi antigua escuela estaba académicamente por delante de la secundaria Forks.

-Edward-Dijo mi papá cuando entró a mi habitación-… tu madre se preguntaba si podrías arreglar la mesa para la cena?-.

-Claro papá, ya bajo-A mi mamá le debe agradar esta chica; ella nunca arregla la mesa para la cena. Siempre teníamos nuestro propio palto y nos sentábamos en la mesa para comer. Se aumentó mi curiosidad por conocer a la amiga de Alice. Recogí todos mis libros y los puse en mi maleta así ya estaba listo para la escuela al siguiente día.

Bajé las escaleras y arreglé la mesa. Mi papá fue a llamar a Emmet y Rosalie que estaban afuera. Un poco después nos sentamos a esperar a Alice y su amiga. Escuché la forma de bajar las escaleras para Alice, por alguna razón ella bajaba las escaleras como si tuviera diez años! Doblaron la esquina y mi corazón se detuvo. La amiga de Alice era hermosa; tenía cabello castaño largo y unos hermosos ojos marrones. Tenía un cuerpo genial, con curvas en los lugares correctos. Parecía algo nerviosa ya que Alice tuvo que arrastrarla a su asiento, justo en frente de mí! Ahora voy a poder mirarla durante toda la cena. Alice la presentó como su amiga Bella. Bella, un hermoso nombre para una chica tan hermosa, No dijo nada así que hablé primero, tratando de parecer calmado y educado. No quería que mi voz temblara cuando dije su nombre.

-Hola Bella, encantado de conocerte-Pareció aturdirse por un momento. Dios espero que haya sonado bien. Finalmente abrió la boca para hablar.

-Hola-su voz era incluso más sexy que su risa. Tengo que saber más de esta chica! Empecé a soñar con sus besables labios, acerca de lo suave que serían y cuanto quiero lanzarme encima de la mesa y comprobar mi teoría. Justo cuando mi corazón se empezó a acelerar Alice interrumpió mi fantasía.

-Edward, Bella y yo nos preguntábamos…-.

- Wow, déjame fuera de esto yo no me pregunté nada, tu sí!-Wow, a la defensiva. Sólo me imaginaba que quería que hiciera. Haría lo que fuera si Bella está involucrada.

-Ok, como sea! Edward, _yo_ me estaba preguntando si nos podrías ayudar a Bella y a mí en nuestro proyecto de español?-.

-Claro-Dije dije sin siquiera preguntar qué era lo que iba a hacer- cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarte, y a Bella también, por supuesto-Como dije su nombre le di una sonrisa y juro que sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Genial! Tenemos que recrear una escena de Romeo y Julieta. Vas a ser Romeo y Bella va a ser Julieta! Tenemos que ir de compras el sábado para conseguir los disfraces. Si nos quieres acompañar a Seattle te podemos encontrar algo para la obra.

Romeo y Julieta huh? Me pregunté que escena íbamos a recrear. Con Bella como Julieta no había duda de que la iba a besar, no tenía problema con eso. Esperaba que fuera la escena del balcón, es la escena más apasionada en toda la obra y me encantaría recrearla con ella, con o sin cámara. Empecé a ir a mi fantasía cuando bella habló.

-Me pueden disculpar un momento?

-Claro querida, te sientes bien? Te vez un poco pálida…-.

-Si señora cullen, sigo Esme. Estoy bien. Sólo necesito usar el baño-.

Miré a Bella pararse de la silla y empezar a salir de la habitación. Podría mirarla entrando o saliendo! Las dos vistas eran increíbles! De repente se tropezó con algo y Emmet se empezó a reír incontrolablemente. Sentí la sangre correr a mi cara producto de la ira, Como se atreve a reírse de ella!

Sentí como si debiera hacer algo, ella en serio se veía pálida y me preguntaba si estaba apunto de vomitar. Tal vez debería llevarle hielo o algo. Wo, espera un minuto Edward, acabas de conocer a la chica hace 10 minutos, si actúas posesivo la vas a asustar. Sólo me quedé allí sentado, no sabía que hacer.

-Alice por qué no vas y miras cómo está?-Esa es mi mamá, siempre preocupándose por todos-Se veía pálida, tal vez está enferma-.

-Ok, ya vengo- Alice se levantó y bailó hasta las escaleras para ir a ver cómo estaba Bella. Quisiera ser yo el que va a ver como estaba. Así que me quedé sentado allí mientras tod el mundo estaba comiendo y hablando del día, en todo lo que podía pensar era Bella. Quería saber todo de ella. Sus gustos, disgustos, dónde nació, si tiene novio. Claro que tiene novio, no hay manera de que una chica así esté soltera, pero hay esperanza.

**BPDV**

Subí las escaleras hacia el baño-Wo!- esto no es un baño! Tiene el tamaño de una habitación! Este baño es sorprendente, la bañera parece un mini jacuzzi! Probablemente cabían 3 o 4 personas ahí, el lavabo y el área de maquillaje era más grande que un cocina pequeña!

Me miré al espejo y entendí por qué Esme dijo que estaba pálida! Parecía un fantasma!-Ok Bella, respira, es sólo un chico. No es como si nunca hubieras visto uno. Pero claro nunca me había sentida así hacia ninguno…-.

-lo sabía-Chilló Alice con la emoción escrita en su rostro-Lo amas, cierto!?-.

-Que!? Alice lo acabo de conocer! Es imposible que lo ame!-cierto?.

-Bella, mírate! Estás sorojada y te estas hablando. Creo que te acabas de enamorar a primera vista!- Le lancé una mirada envenenada a Alice. Quisiera probar que se equivoca, pero no creo que pueda. Acabo de conocer a Edward hace 15 minutos, como puedo estar enamorada de él?

-Vamos, bajemos antes de que tus padres se empiecen a preocupar-camine derecho sin hacer contacto visual con Alice. Regresé al comedor donde todos ya estaban comiendo, me senté son decir una palabra.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo embarazoso. Todo el mundo hablaba de su día y sus planes para el fin de semana. Traté de meterme en la conversación lo más que pude pero no me podía concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera Edward. Cuando Esme me preguntó sobre mi familia y qué me trajo a Forks apenas pude contestarle. Lo que lo hizo peor fue que cada vez que miraba al frente Edward me estaba mirando. Cuando me agarró mirándolo rápidamente desvié la vista. Tenía algo e mis dientes o algo en mi cara? No había posibilidad de que me estuviera mirando por la misma razón que yo lo estaba mirando. Cuando por fin la cena se acabó me ofrecí a ayudar a limpiar porque no quería que Alice me interrogara sobre mis sentimientos hacia Edward. Ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran mis sentimientos hacia Edward! No los entendía. Y por supuesto no había manera en que Esme me dejara limpiar. Dijo que yo era la invitada y debería ir a divertirme con Alice, si claro.

Nunca me había sentido así con ninguno con los que había salido. Creí que estaba enamorada de Mike. Habíamos estado juntos por 6 meses y finalmente cuando creí amarlo dormí con él. Dejé salir mis sentimientos y mi corazón y me lo destrozaron. Me hice una promesa: nunca volvería a entregar el corazón tan rápido a nadie y aquí estaba yo pensando en dárselo a Edward. Que me estaba sucediendo? En serio me acabo de enamorar de alguien a quien acabo de conocer? estaba empezando a creer en el amor a primera vista? Si no me lo puedo explicar, Cómo se lo explico a Alice!?

-ok, escúpelo-genial, aquí vamos. Viendo las dudas en mi cara ella me llevó hacia el sótano. El sótano!? Que iba a hacer, torturarme hasta que le dijera?-Vamos, nadie nos va a molestar aquí-.

Cuando prendió las luces después de caminar unos cuántos pasos más, no me esperaba lo que estaba viendo, una completa sala de juegos! Con una pantalla plana gigante!? Era como todas las fantasías de adolescentes… bueno exceptuando las sexuales. Las cuales podría esperar a que Edward fuera el personaje principal…

-Tierra llamando a Bella! Dios chica, te quedaste mirando a la nada mucho tiempo-Puse mi atención en la chica aturdida en frente de mí-Ok, ahora que fue lo primero que pensaste cuando lo viste por primera vez?-.

Estaba tan inmersa en mis fantasías que no me di cuenta de lo que iba a salir de mi boca hasta que fue muy tarde-que era un dios grigo-Oh mierda! En serio le acabo de decir eso a Alice, sobre su hermano!? Debió entender mi estrés porque una esbozó una gran sonrisa y gritó.

-Oh Bella, no te avergüences!-estaba a punto de terminar de decir su pensamiento cuando escuchamos pasos bajando las escaleras y nos congelamos. Oh dios, alguien habrá escuchado mi confesión sobre Edward? Por favor que no sea él.

-Avergonzada de que?-eso era todo lo que nesecitaba para saber exactamente quien estaba bajando las escaleras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bueno como les prometí aquí se conocieron, espero que les haya gustado, después del próximo capítulo empiezan los lemmons;)**

**Nos leémos**

**lu**


	5. capítulo 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de nichol2008.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Emmet! ¡Mierda nos asustaste!- Alice tenía frustación en su rostro como le gritó a su hermano mayor; Yo en cambio tenía pánico en mi rostro! La mire y me guiñó un ojo, sabía que decir-Bella está avergonzada de ella hizo el ridículo al salir del comedor y se tropezó con nada!-¡UF! Gracias Alice por pensar en eso, estuvo cerca!

-Sí, fue muy chistoso!-Emmet hacía lo posible para contener su risa. Finalmente estalló en risas, casi se cae de la escalera cuando Rosalie bajó detrás de él y lo golpeó en la cabeza-¡Auch! ¿Rose por qué fue eso?-.

-Eres tan malo! No vez que está avergonzada? Deja a la pobre chica en paz.-Rosalie me estaba defendiendo pero por ahora estaba contenta de que Emmet se riera de mi torpeza a mis confesión sobre su hermano.-Alice, mi hermano va a venir un rato. Pensé que tal vez podríamos ver todos juntos una película-.

-Genial! No he visto a Jasper en unos días!-Alice se veía extremadamente emocionada porque el hermano de Rosalie iba a venir me pregunto por qué? Debió haber visto la expresión en mi rostro porque de inmediato se inclinó y me susurró al oído tan bajo que casi no la oía-Jasper es "el único", me enamore de él a primera vista… como a ti te pasó con Edward!-Me sonrojé a al idea de que Edward sería "el único", no hay posibilidad. Cómo puede pensar que Jasper es "el único"? sólo porque se enamoró a primera vista no significaba que se iban a casar… o si?

-Así que, qué película vamos a ver?- Mi mente quedó en blanco como escuché esa sexy voz familiar que se sentía como terciopelo contra mi cuerpo-Yo estoy dispuesto a ver lo que sea. Que hay de ti Bella?-.

-Um, yo…-Maldita sea, me agarró con la guardia baja-No me importa, Me gusta casi todo-Traté con todas mis fuerzas dar una sonrisa sincera pero no creo que lo lograra. Casi podía oír a Alice conteniendo una risita.

-Ya llegué! Podemos empezar la fiesta!-Justo desúés un hermoso rubio entró a la sala. No estaba ni cerca de ser tan hermoso como el dios griego de Edward. Pero era caliente. Él es definitivamente Jasper, y no hay duda de que está relacionado con Rosalie. Ahora entendía por qué Alice se enamoró de él, cuando lo miré tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo en sus ojos! OK, tal vez no literalmente, pero conocía esa mirada, sí, amor.-Hola Alice como estás esta noche?-ok, definitivamente él tenía la misma mirada! Me pregunto si Alice lo sabe.

-Estoy Genial Jasper! Vamos sentémonos y escojamos una película-.

Nos dirigimos hacia los sofás en la esquina del gran salón. Alice, Jasper y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, Emmet y Rosalie en el asiento del amor y Edward en una silla grande mullida. Tengo que admitir que se veía muy atractiva. La silla, no Edward aunque con él allí sentado se veía incluso más atractiva. Si tan sólo fuera valiente, me gustaría sentarme con él en cuanto las luces se apagaran, envolver mis brazos a su alrededor y besarme con él hasta quedar sin aire.

-Tierra llamando a Bella-Mierda, estaba soñando despierta de nuevo, raídamente dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y me dio una sonrisa maligna. Obviamente sabía en qué estaba pensando-Te parece si vemos tropic thunder (1)?-Rápidamente asentí con la cabeza ya que no confiaba en que la voz me saliera. Asintió y rápidamente puso el DVD y se sentó entre Jasper y yo.

Cuando las luces se apagaron y la película empezó rápidamente volví a mi fantasía. Sólo que esta vez estaba en mi habitación donde nadie nos podía interrumpir!

Edward era una vista hermosa como se acercó a mi cuerpo y estuvimos frente a frente-Bella-Empecé a decir su nombre pero sus labios estuvieron en los míos en menos de un segundo. Al principio eran suaves y cuidadosos. Cuando le devolví el beso abrí mi boca como invitación el beso se volvió más apasionado y rudo. Su lengua acariciaba la mía y su mano lentamente se deslizó por mi pierna, hasta mi muslo hasta que alcanzó mi cadera y empezó a jugar con la solapa de mis jeans. Cuando tocó mi abdomen por debajo de mi camiseta dejé salir un pequeño gemido en su boca. Tomando eso como aprobación, sus manos subieron y su pulgar acarició el fondo de mi brassier.

En algún lugar distante escuché un celular. Lo ignoré y volví a mi fantasía. Deslicé mi mano sobre su hombro y bajé hasta su clavícula para quitarle la camisa. Empecé a desabotonarla y al mismo tiempo recorría con mis dedos su pecho. Cuando llegué al final de la camisa subí mis manos por su pecho hasta llegar a sus hombros, cuando mi bolsillo empezó a vibrar.

Rápidamente salí de mi fantasía para ver mi celular. Tenía un nuevo mensaje de un número desconocido. Lo abrí rápidamente y mi mandíbula casi se cae.

_Bella,_

_Con que estás fantaseando?_

_Edward._

Oh por dios! Me atrapo! Gracias a dios que estaba oscuro y no podía ver mi sonrojo! Que se supone que le diga ahora? Le miento? Le digo la verdad? O coqueteó y le dejo adivinar? Rápidamente le di en responder y escribí mi respuesta.

**EPDV**

La película empezó y no me molesté en prestarle atención. Estaba oscuro así que podía quedarme mirando a Bella sin ser atrapado. Era tan hermosa. Me moría de ganas de ver y escuchar su risa durante la película. Si tan sólo fuera valiente le pediría que se sentara con migo. Pero claro no sabía cómo se sentía hacia mí y no quería que nos avergonzaran. Bella no le estaba prestando atención a la película. Estaba mirando la pantalla pero se veía como si estuviera en su propio mundo. Pensé que tal vez así se veía cuando ve películas pero cuando todo el mundo se rió ella estaba en blanco. Definitivamente estaba fantaseando. Cuando sonrió su rostro se iluminó y me hizo sentir curiosidad, decidí ser valiente y rápidamente saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Alice.

_Alice,_

_Cual es el número de celular de Bella? __Le quiero preguntar sobre el proyecto en el que les voy a ayudar._

_Edward._

Pacientemente esperé por mi respuesta. Claro Alice no tenía el celular en silencio así que algunos la miraron. Rápidamente leyó mi mensaje y me miró con una sonrisa. Rápidamente me envió un mensaje de vuelta.

_Edward,_

_Estas mintiendo! __Pero está bien ;) su número es 555-6523_

_Alice._

Cómo hace para siempre saber lo que estaba pasando!? Le agradecí y empecé a pensar en que decirle a Bella. Traté con algo ingenioso, o coqueto pero me quedé con la verdad.

_Bella,_

_Con que estás fantaseando?_

_Edward._

Rápidamente lo envié antes de que me arrepintiera. Por suerte tenía su celular en silencio. Pareció confundida por un segundo porque mi número era desconocido. Abrió el mensaje e incluso en la oscuridad pude notar su sonrojo. Parecía que pensó por un segundo y empezó a escribir su respuesta, unos segundos después me llegó un nuevo mensaje de ella.

_Edward,_

_No quieres saber! ;)_

_Bella. _

Oh por dios! Estaba coqueteando con migo? O estaba siendo malvada? Tenía que estar coqueteando o sino no hubiera puesto esa cara de guiño cierto? Lo pensé rápidamente y le envié mi respuesta.

_Bella,_

_Más de lo que te imaginas. Por favor?_

_Edward._

Nerviosamente esperé por su respuesta.

_Edward,_

_La verdad? __Me estaba preguntando si tus labios en verdad son tan suaves como se ven._

_Bella. _

Wow, creo que mi corazón se detuvo. En serio le gustaba? O sólo quería lujuria? Quería estar con ella y no sólo por sexo. En serio me veía con ella, tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que iba a decir.

_Bella,_

_Por qué y de qué manera te gustarían mis labios en ti?_

_Edward._

La dejé refelxionar sobre mi respuesta.

_Edward,_

_Por qué? Poruqe se ven irresistibles. __Y de qué manera? Bueno creo que eso lo tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo._

_Bella_.

Oh por Dios. Podía sentir mis pantalones ajustarse de sólo pensar en poner mis labios en los suyos o en otros lugares…

_Por qué Bella, estás coqueteando con migo?_

_Edward._

_Edward,_

_Quieres que coqueteé con tigo?_

_Bella._

Quería? Demonios si!

_Bella, _

_Nos vemos arriba en 5 minutos._

_Edward_

Rápidamente le envié el mensaje y subí las escaleras. Espero no hacer nada malo. Pero si ella me sigue tal vez podría…

**BPDV**

Edward se paró y se fue a las escaleras rápidamente. Pensé que había hecho algo mal cuando recibí otro mensaje.

_Bella, _

_Nos vemos arriba en 5 minutos._

_Edward_

Oh por dios. Lo sigo? Me quedo aquí? Que voy a hacer? No quería aruinar mi oportunidad con él.

-Ve y síguelo! Sabes que quieres hacerlo-al principio creí que era mi consciencia porque todo el mundo estaba callado pero luego sentí una mano en mi espalda que me sacó del sillón. Miré atrás y era Alice. Cómo lo supo? Me dio una sonrisa y corage para poder ir.

Así que aquí estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia… donde? Se supone que vaya a su habitación? No estaba muy segura de dónde era su habitación pero sabía que estaba cerca de la de Alice. El me iba a encontrar? O tal vez me debería quedar aquí parada en el pasillo como una idiota. Todas mis dudas se disiparon cuando alguien me cogió del brazo y me jaló hacia un cuarto oscuro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**;) el próximo capítulo empiezan los lemmons ;) mañana lo tradusco y lo subo, lo prometo.**

**Nos leémos.**

**lu**


	6. capítulo 6

**Hola chicas!!!! Espero que les guste, es cuasi favorito ;)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Nicholh2008.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me hubiera asustado pero olí su colonia. Dios, huele bien. Luego dos manos sujetaron mi cintura y se inclinó para susurrarme.

-Así que Bella, Dónde te gustarían mis labios?-.

Oh Dios, mi corazón se aceleró y olvidé como respirar. Cómo se supone que debo contestar a eso? Debo haber tardado mucho porque de repente sus labios chocaron con los míos. Eran definitivamente tan suaves como lo imaginé, incluso más. Edward me besó con tanta pasión que no pude evitar abrir mi boca y lamer su labio inferior. Lo tomó cómo una señal de que quería más.muna señal de que querior. Lóoca y lamer su labio inferior. ca es de Nicholh2008.

Cuidadosamente me empujó contra su puerta y escuché que la cerró. Llevó su mano a mi cuello y me jaló para un beso más profundo. Su lengua entró en mi boca y exploró cada lugar que pudo alcanzar. Agarré su cintura y lo atraje hacia mí, nuestros cuerpos se amoldaron juntos. Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba de nuevo como sentí su erección contra mi estómago. Llevó su mano izquierda que estaba en mi cuello y su mano derecha que estaba en mi cadera y las puso en mi culo. Luego me atrajo hacia él y me alzó al mismo tiempo. Gemí en su boca cuando sentí su erección de nuevo, sólo que esta vez fue entre mis piernas.

Me cargó y cuidadosamente me puso en la mitad de la cama. Rompió el beso por primera vez. Agarré el borde de su camisa y se la quité. Dios, era más perfecto de lo que pensé! Luego me empezó a bajar con besos por mi mandíbula y mi cuello, mientras sus manos iban de mis muslos a mis caderas. Se cambió de lado para que pudiera desabotonar mis jeans. Pensé en protestar, pero quería esto. Se sentía tan bien estar aquí con él, ahora en su habitación. Lentamente él deslizó su mano dentro de mis jeans y mi ropa interior, encontrando su objetivo. Acarició mis pliegues y se burló de mí como me estaba dando una cantidad de placer increíble; me moría porque entrara en mí.

-Edward por favor-apenas podía respirar, mi voz era débil peo sabía lo que quería-Deja de provocarme!-Rápidamente cambió la dirección de burla a puro placer. Entró un dedo profundamente en mí causando un pequeño grito de asombro de mis labios.

-Dios Bella, estás tan mojada, pero tan apretada-Volvió a mis labios y me empezó a besar de nuevo. Luego entró otro dedo y encontró un ritmo que nos convenía a los dos. Me exploró como nunca nadie me había explorado, me tocó como nunca nadie me había tocado. Me estaba dando placer como nunca nadie lo hizo antes. Sentí como en todo mi cuerpo un calor estaba creciendo y una increíble cantidad de placer crecía dentro de mí. Él sabía que estaba cerca porque empezó a acelerar y acelerar hasta que sentí como mis paredes se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos. Arqueé mi espalda en la cama y grité en la boca de Edward. Pensé que iba a parar, pero siguió explorándome, siguió moviéndose dentro de mí hasta que me dio otro genial orgasmo. Sentí mi cuerpo blando en sus brazos. Rompió el beso de nuevo sacando sus dedos de mí pero todo el tiempo mirándome con lujuria, necesidad y deseo. No podía evitar tocarlo.

Lo volqué sobre su espalda a horacajadas sobre él empujando mis caderas hacia las de él mietras acariciaba su perfecto pecho. Gimió y bajé para besarlo. Llevó su mano a mi cabeza, metiendo sus dedos por mi cabello para besarnos con más fuerza. Mis manos seguían en su pecho perfecto cuando rompí el beso y le susurré al oído.

-Así que Edward, Dónde te gustarían mis labios?-Instantáneamente sentí su erección crecer y ponerse más dura. Ni siquiera pensé que fuera posible! Me deslicé por su cuerpo dejando un camino de besos hasta que llegué a la parte superior de sus jeans. Agarré un lado para abrirlo mientras lamí su estómago a lo largo de él dobladillo de sus jeans.

-Oh Dios, Bella-Jalé sus jeans hasta que el botón se soltó. Lentamente bajé sus pantalones, mirando su cara todo el tiempo. Tomé su erección con mi mano por encima de sus boxers. Lo acaricié y lo lamí.

-Aquí Edward? Aquí es dónde quieres mis labios?-.

-Oh Dios. Si, por favor Bella!-Le quité los boxers revelándolo a mí. Estaba muy bien dotado y seguía perfecto. Lamí la punta de su cabeza y todo su cuerpo se estremeció debajo de mí-Bella…-sonó como si estuviera rogando así que decidí no hacerlo esperar más. Lo llevé a mi boca y fui abajo como pude. Era muy grande para que entrara en mi boca, así que usé mi mano para el resto. Moví mi mano de arriba a abajo mientras empezaba a mover mi boca de arriba a abajo de su longitud. Lamiendo y chupando e incluso mordiendo aquí y allá. Puso su mano en mi cabeza en un gemido. Su respiración se aceleró y se acortó y sabía que estaba cerca. Sus caderas empezaron a embestir con mi ritmo. Sus manos apretaban las sábanas a su alrededor y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Oh Dios Bella, estoy tan cerca. No pares!-Empecé a ir más rápido-Bella, Oh Dios Bella no me puedo contener más-No lo liberé. No quería hacerlo así seguí con mi ritmo hasta que sentí su liberación. Se arqueó en la cama y gimió mi nombre tan fuerte que temía que alguien lo hubiera oído.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba encima de mí besándome profundamente-Oh Dios Bella, Eso se sintió tan bien-.

-Si bueno, no lo hiciste tan mal-Se inclinó para otro beso cuando alguien trató de abrir la puerta de su cuarto. No podía respirar! Alguien nos escuchó; alguien sabía que estábamos aquí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lo oral si cuenta como lemmon!!! ;) y pues bueno a las que les gusta a ta "antigüita" (uno encima de otro) nada más espérense, lo que viene es genial.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y pues mañana hago la traducción del próximo. **

**Nos leémos **

**lu**


	7. capítulo 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Nicholh2008.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**BPDV**

**-**¿Edward, te encuentras bien?-Me congelé, Edward vio el pánico en mi cara y agarró su camisa.

-Rápido, ocúltate en el closet!-Me susurró Edward como rápidamente se puso la camisa. Edward esperó hasta que estuviera escondida para quitarle el seguro a la puerta y abrirla-Hola pa, ¿qué pasa?-.

-Edward, te encuentras bien? Escuché algunos ruidos aquí y pensé que te habías lastimado. ¿Por qué tienes la luz apagada y la puerta cerrada?-Carlisle pasó de sonar preocupado a estar sospechando en cuestión de segundos.

-Oh, perdón pa, estaba cansado así que decidí venir a la cama, Así que no me preocupé por encender las luces-.

-¿y Por qué la puerta tenía seguro?-.

-No quería que Alice me siguiera molestando con el proyecto en el que le estoy ayudando a ella y a Bella-.

-¿Y los ruidos?-.

-Me golpeé en el pie de camino a la cama. Tal vez sí debí haber encendido la luz después de todo-Oye esta familia piensa rápido para cada situación!

-Oh, Bien, mientras estés bien-.

-Vamos Bella sal de ahí-Perfecto! Justo cuando pensé que todo estaba bien!-Oh, hola pa-MIERDA!

**EPDV**

Oh, bien, mientras estés bien-Se lo creyó. Bien, ahora a volver con Bella. Luego Alice vino doblando la esquina, hablando antes de mirar.

-Vamos Bella sal de ahí-Alice se congeló cuando vio a papá y puso una cara de Shock. Papá la miró y rápidamente puso una sonrisa en su rostro-Oh, Hola pa-Ahora ¿cómo vamos a salir de esta?

-Alice pensé que Bella estaba contigo.

-Oh, no. No se sentía bien así que vino al baño. Venía a ver cómo estaba-En serio esperaba que se lo creyera. Por favor, por favor, por favor créete esa. Rápidamente se volteó al baño, que por suerte se encontraba en frente de mi puerta. Silenciosamente tocó la puerta-Bella, voy a pasar-Abrió la puerta del baño y tenía una mirada pensativa en su cara-Oh, cariño, ¿estás bien?-Rápidamente entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

-Bueno, buenas noches pa-.

-Buenas noches Edward-Dicho esto volvió a subir las escaleras a su habitación.

-Bella, Alice las dos pueden salir ahora-Alice salió del baño y Bella salió detrás de mí-Eso estuvo cerca. Pensé que Nos habían jodido!-.

-¡Si yo también! No puedo creer lo rápido que ustedes se inventaron esa basura! Yo no les puedo mentir a mis padres. Jamás hubiera podido decir eso!-Bella se veía tan linda cuando tenía miedo! Como quisiera tenerla de vuelta en mis brazos y terminar lo que empezamos, pero Alice estaba aquí. Más le vale que tenga una buena razón para estar aquí.

-Alice, ¿por qué estás aquí?-Le dije en un tono un poco enfadado así ella sabría que no estaba muy feliz.

-Bueno hermanito, han estado aquí por casi una hora y todo el mundo estaba empezando a sospechar. Me ofrecí voluntariamente para venir a ver qué había pasado. Era yo o Emmet-me dio una mirada de "a quién hubieras preferido" a ver. Suspiré y la deje entrar a mi cuarto-Bella es tarde deberías irte a casa. Tu papá se va a preocupar. Vamos te llevo a tu carro-Tomó la mano de Bella y puse a Bella detrás de mí.

-Yo la llevo Alice, tu vuelve con los otros-Empecé a poner a Bella fuera de la puerta cuando Alice se puso en frente de mí.

-Se supone que debes ir a la cama. Si papá te ve llendo con ella al carro, estás atrapado-Demonios! Me tenía atrapado.

-Está bien Edward, no quiero que se metan en problemas por mentir. Alice me puede acompañar-No quería decir buenas noches todavía, pero sabía que tenían razón. Acerqué a Bella a mí y le di un beso rápido. Lo hubiera alargado, pero Alice estaba allí parada.

-Te llamo más tarde-Le susurré al oído, y la besé en el cuello.

-Ew, asqueroso! Vamos Bella!-Alice la alejó de mí y empezó a caminar fuera de la puerta. Bella se despidió y me dio las buenas noches. Estuvieron fuera de mi vista antes de que me diera cuenta, bajando las escaleras. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y me fui a acostar en la cama.

-¡Esa fue la mejor noche de todas!-No podía dejar de sonreír, nunca había sido tan feliz. Me quité la camisa y mis jeans. Cogí mi celular y me fui a la cama. En lo único que podía pensar era Bella. Aun la podía oler en mi cuarto. Olía maravilloso. Como frutas y flores, no podia distinguir los olores. Pero sabía que me agradaban juntos. Juntos formaban su olor.

Me preguntaba ¿cuánto puede tardar en llegar a casa? Me tengo que asegurar de que llegue bien a su casa, cierto? Decidí darle 20 minutos para llegar a casa y prepararse para dormir, luego le envié un mensaje para asegurarme de que llegó bien a su casa. Dios ya la extraño!

**BPDV **

Silenciosamente Alice me guió a mi camioneta. Estaba sorprendida de que no me hiciera millones de preguntas. Estaba un poco Shoqueada y debió haberlo visto en mi cara.

-Oh no te preocupes, te voy a preguntar todo sobre esto, Pero le voy a decir a todo el mundo que estabas enferma. Y si salimos chismoseando y viéndonos felices, nunca se lo van a creer-Iba a empezar a decir algo pero me abrazó fuertemente-Ya te lo dije-Dicho esto bailó de vuelta a la casa para unirse a los otros.

No podia dejar de sonreír. Cuando entré a casa de Charlie me pregunté si debía hacerle saber a Edward que llegué bien a casa, es sólo por ser cortés cierto?

-Hola Bella. Te divertiste esta noche?-.

-Si pa, la pasé genial-Mi sonrisa se agrandó-Más de lo que quisieras saber-dije en voz baja-Estoy algo cansada, me voy directo a la cama. Buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches Bella-.

Corrí a mi cuarto, y sólo me tropecé una vez en las escaleras. Me puse la pijama, me cepillé los dientes y me peiné en menos de dos minutos. Me metí en la cama y miré a mi celular. No sabía si debía llamar, o enviarle un mensaje o simplemente dormir. Era tan confuso! En serio me gustaba Edward, y no lo quería espantar. Pero me muero por hablar con él! Decidí que un mensaje estaría bien. Es tan inocente que no lo voy a espantar, y todavía puedo hablar con él. Abrí mi celular y empezó a vibrar. Me asustó y casi lo dejo caer! Recobré la compostura y mire mi celular "un Nuevo mensaje" lo abrí y chillé al instante.

_Bella,_

_Sólo me aseguraba de que hayas llegado a casa bien. ¿ya llegaste?_

_Edward _

Escribí mi respuesta.

_Edward,_

_Si, estoy en casa. __Desafortunadamente, preferiría estar con tigo. ;) _

_Bella _

No se tardó mucho en responder.

_Bella,_

_Créeme, Tambien prefiero que sigas con migo! __Es tu culpa que nos atraparan! _

_Edward_

Que!? Y yo que hize!? Oh! Creo que sé por dónde va con esto. Bueno dos personas pueden jugar el mismo juego.

_Edward,_

_Cómo es mi culpa exactamente? __Yo no era la que estaba sonando tan fuerte!_

_Bella_

JA ja ja!!

_Bella,_

_Eso es cierto, pero si no fueras tan endemoniadamente buena en eso no estaríamos teniendo este problema!_

_Edward_

Wow, pensaba que era Buena? Creo que es tiempo de provocarlo un poco.

_Edward, _

_Oh, ok. __Bueno me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a suceder, no queremos que nos atrapen._

_Bella._

Dios, ojalá pudera verle la cara!

_Espera, que!? No, eso no era lo que quería decir! Sólo trataré de ser más silencioso la próxima vez. O, te puedo hacer sonar más fuerte, y sería tu culpa la próxima vez ;)_

_Edward_

Mierda! Creo que acabo de perder el juego. O tal vez no…

_Edward,_

_En serio crees que me puedes hacer sonar más fuerte?? Y cómo lo vas a lograr?_

_Bella_

En mi mente estaba pensado en todas las pequeñas cosas sucias que me iba a decir, todas las cosas que haría con migo. Y luego me llegó su respuesta.

_Bella,_

_Oh lo puedo hacer. __Y si te digo ahora, bueno arruinaría el elemento sorpresa ;) te veo mañana en la escuela mañana Bella._

_Edward_

Que!? Eso no fue justo. Si, definitivamente perdí!

_Edward,_

_Tengo una palabra para ti señor "PROVOCADOR"!_

_Bella _

Cerré mi teléfono y lo puse en mi mesita de noche. Me arropé y empecé a pensar en Edward cuando mi celular sonó de nuevo.

_Bella,_

_No has visto nada aún!_

_Edward_

-Ahhggghh- Maldita sea por qué el tiene que tener ese efecto sobre mí!?El día de Mañana puede llegar lo suficientemente rápido? Respuesta, No.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**JAJAJA, bueno espero que les haya gustado, por cierto decidí hacer lo mismo que la autora, en el próximo capítulo voy a publicar mi review favorito de este capítulo, y así sucesivamente. Como mañana entro a clases tal vez me demore un poco en traducir y actualizar pero haré lo posible para hacerlo rápido ya que mis amigas no me quisieron ayudar… por cierto si eres alguna de mis amigas "GRACIAS" jajaja.**

**Nos leémos**

**lu**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola chicas, como les prometí aquí está mi review favorito de miiliitha: Wow! En serio me gustó mucho el cap! casi los pillan !ya me imagino lo que hubiera pasado si los pillan jiji alice siempre un poco desubicadita xd pero piensa rapido y lo arregla ;) Ya me veo lo que le espera el colegio al otro dia jeje**

**Lean al final!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**BPDV **

Desperté antes de que sonara la alarma; no dormí mucho anoche. No podía parar de pensar en Edward y todo lo que me había dicho. Salí de la cama, me duché y me preparé para la escuela. Estaba sentada comiendo un cuenco de cereales cuando tocaron la puerta. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, podría ser Edward? Me paré rápido fui a la puerta y abrí.

-Bella! Estás lista para la escuela?-Demonios.

-Oh, hola Alice, si espérame voy por mi maleta-En serio esperaba ver a Edward en mi puerta, pero al menos lo voy a ver en la escuela. Puse mi plato en el fregadero, cogí mi maleta y me dirigí a la puerta dónde Alice me estaba esperando. Salimos y mi corazón bailó de felicidad cuando lo vi recostado en un volvo plateado. Si!

-Hola Bella. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?-Parecía un Dios; Me dio la más impresionante sonrisa torcida y mi corazón paró de bailar y se derritió.

-Hola Edward, Estoy genial!-Ahora como sea. Si me hubieras preguntado unos minutos antes simplemente hubiera dicho "bien". Dios este chico que me estaba haciendo? Sacudí la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza. Concéntrate Bella, no te hagas la tonta. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí.

-Gracias-

-Cuando quieras-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Me derretí otra vez. ¿Lo voy a hacer cada vez que me habla, toca e incluso cada vez que me sonríe?

El camino a la escuela fue muy rápido considerando que Edward no siguió el límite de velocidad. Todos salimos del carro y caminamos al edificio. Edward se quedó cerca a mí, cerca pero no lo suficiente para tocarnos. Me acompañó a mi locker y se apoyó en el locker vecino y empezó a hablar.

-Así que Bella, Qué clases tienes? Tal vez tengamos alguna juntos-.

-Edward tu primer día fue ayer y no tuve ninguna clase con tigo así que, qué habría de cambia en un día?- Su rostro se iluminó poco a poco y sonrió. Se acercó a mí para susurrarme al oído, Dios, olía muy bien.

-Bella, sólo porque ayer no tuviéramos clases juntos, no significa que hoy no-Ok, ahora estaba totalmente confusa.

-Pero…-puso un dedo en mis labios para callarme.

-Puedo ser muy persuasivo Bella-Creo que mi corazón dejó de latir y dejé de respirar-Así que Bella, ¿qué clases tienes?-.

Le dije qué clases tenía, sonrió y me dijo que me vería pronto. Se volteó y caminó hacia la oficina. Estaba tan embobada que no me di cuenta de que Angela me estaba llamando.

-Hey! Tierra llamando a Bella! Sal de allí!

-Oh, perdón Ang, Qué pasa?

-Que pasa…? Um buenas, quién era el dios con el que hablabas?

-Él era Edward Cullen, Es nuevo este nuevo-No sabía que más decirle. Ella era una de mis mejores amigas pero no le podía decir "Oh, él es Edward, el amor de mi vida" Cómo le explico eso?

-Ese es el hermano de Alice? Dónde lo conociste? Parecía que él te conocía muy bien…-Si sólo supiera!

-Sí, él es el hermano de Alice, Fui a su casa anoche para trabajar en nuestro proyecto de español. Él nos va a ayudar con él, y como que simplemente encajamos. Es muy agradable-.

-Y ardiente! Ve por él Bella!- No quería decir nada pero mi cara dijo todo por mi-Oh! Estás sonrojada!! En serio te gusta cierto!?-.

-Silencio Angela! Podrías ser más ruidosa?-Algunas personas a nuestro alrededor nos estaban mirando. Saqué mis libros de mi locker y empecé a caminar a nuestra primera clase, Español.

-Perdón Bella, no quería avergonzarte-.

-Está bien Angela-.

-Asumo que me vas a dar más detalles en el almuerzo, cierto?-Debo haber parecido confundida-Vamos Bella, eso no era un sonrojo normal, algo pasó y más te vale decirme-.

-Me conoces tan bien!-Pareció satisfecha con mi respuesta como llegamos a la clase de Español. Nos sentamos sin decir más. El timbre sonó cuando el señor Grubb empezó a hablar, la puerta se abrió y quien entra, mi propio dios griego. Así es, Edward. Cómo logró quedar en esta clase!? Me dio su famosa sonrisa torcida y oí algunos jadeos a mi alrededor. Genial, ahora cada chica en la clase está deslumbrada por él.

Se acercó al escritorio de él señor Grubb y le pasó una hoja. El señor Grubb la vio y empezó a señalar el escritorio vació detrás de mí.

-Señor Cullen siéntese detrás de la señorita Swan-Silenciosamente Edward se sentó detrás de mí. Me empecé a poner nerviosa y me moví en mi asiento. Cómo se supone que me concentre con él detrás de mí?-Señor Cullen, asumo que es el hermano de Alice, correcto?

-Si señor-

-Asumo que su hermana le dijo del proyecto que les asigné ayer cierto?-Edward asintió-Genial, así que se puede hacer en el grupo de Alice y la señorita Swan-Escuché casi todas las chicas en el cuarto gimiendo o gruñendo, Todas menos Alice, Lauren y por supuesto, yo. No podía dejar de sonreír.

La clase fue anonizantemente lenta. No me podía concentrar en nada excepto el hermoso hombre sentado detrás de mí. Cuando finalmente el timbre sonó me volteé para ver a Edward.

-Cómo lo hiciste?-.

-Hice qué?-él sabía de lo que estaba hablando, por qué se hacía el inocente?.

-Cómo cambiaste de horario?-.

-Mi pequeño secreto-No me gustó la respuesta, y lo mostré en mi cara-Bueno, le dije a la secretaria que estaba muy incómodo ayer y que quería tener algunas clases con personas que conocía, así que le di tu nombre y el de Alice. No fue tan difícil y aquí está mi horario-Alice vino y tomó el horario de mis manos antes de siquiera mirarlo. Lo leyó cuando caminamos fuera del salón hacia la próxima clase.

-Primera hora Español, segunda hora Sociales, tercera hora Inglés, almuerzo, cuarta hora Biología, quinta hora Cálculo y sexta hora Gimnasia. Bueno Edward tienes tres clases con migo. Español, obviamente, cálculo y gimnasia. Bueno, Almuerzo también pero esa no es una clase! Que hay de ti Bella?-.

-Español, sociales, inglés y Biología, Oh y por supuesto Almuerzo-Estaba feliz de que tenía casi todo mi día con Edward, y estaba agradecida de que no estaba en mi clase de gimnasia. No quería hacer el ridículo en frente de él todos los días, lo que sería horrible! Nos despedimos de Alice y caminamos a Sociales juntos.

No había un asiento vacío a mi lado así que Edward terminó sentado junto a Jessica. Se veía como si estuviera sufriendo toda la clase. Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo y tocarlo y coqueteando con él. Mi molestia no tiene fin!! No lo podía creer! Tiene novio. La clase terminó y Edward se paró y caminó hacia mí.

-Dios esa chica es horrible! Es demasiado intensa, Acaso no conoce el espacio personal?-Estaba susurrando así que nadie más lo escuchó.

-Te sigue mirando-

-En serio?-

-Sip-

-Bien-Estuve confundida por una centésima de segundo y luego Edward se acercó para besarme. Estaba shockeada, pero adoro cómo se sienten sus labios contra los míos y no había manera de que terminara ese beso. Escuché algunos jadeos y risitas. Edward me separó y me miró a los ojos-Vamos amor, tenemos que llegar a Inglés-Cogió mi mano y no vaciló al hacerlo. Salimos del salón cogidos de la mano y todos nos estaban mirando, incluída una muy infeliz Jessica. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando doblamos la esquina.

-Oh por dios! Viste su cara! Eso fue graciosísimo!-Caminamos todo el camino a Inglés de la mano. Yo estaba en el paraíso.

Inglés pasó muy rápido con algunas miradas. Edward pudo sentarse a mi lado en inglés así que nadie tuvo oportunidad de coquetear esta vez. Caminamos hacia la cafetería y Edward agarró mi mano de nuevo, lo miré un poco confundida.

-Tenemos que mantener las apariencias cierto?-Sólo asentí en aprobación. Quien iba a reclamar, cierto? Quien no quiere estar sosteniendo su mano? Eso pensé ;)

Caminamos a la cafeteria y tomamos nuestra comida. Nos sentamos en la mesa de Angela dónde usualmente me siento. Luego Angela vino y se sentó con nosotros, le presenté a Edward y viceversa. Finalmente Alice vino saltando a nuestra mesa.

-Hola chicos, por qué no vienen a sentarse con nosotros? Les guardamos asientos. Angela también puede venir!-

Silenciosamente accedimos y seguimos a Alice.

-Angela, él es mi hermano Emmet, su novia Rosalie y su hermano Jasper. Chicos ella es la mejor amiga de Bella, Angela-Todos dijeron "hola" y silenciosamente nos sentamos. Angela parecía nerviosa pero muy complacida de estar sentada en la mesa de los populares por una vez. Tengo que admitir, que yo también!

Todos hablamos de nuestros planes para el fin de semana, Angela iba a trabajar en su proyecto de español con Mike y Eric. Sentí lástima por ella pero al menos no era yo. Emmet y Rosalie iban a salir a un concierto. Estaba decidido que desde que Edward era oficialmente nuestro compañero en el proyecto de español, él también iba a ir de compras con nosotras el sábado. Actuó como triste sobre eso pero seguía dándome sonrisas mientras se quejaba con Alice, quien por supuesto lo ignoró. Jasper no iba a hacer nada este fin de semana así que Alice lo invitó a ir con nosotros.

-Será genial! Podemos ir a almorzar y luego a ver una película! Y cuando Bella y yo vayamos a comprar su ropa, ustedes pueden hacer cosas de chicos-Jasper accedió, pero sólo después de que Edward le rogara que viniera para que no se tuviera que quedar con dos chicas de compras todo el día. Honestamente los chicos no se veían muy felices de la idea de andar con nosotras todo el día y no pasó desapercibido por Alice y yo. Así que simplemente nos callamos, no queríamos arruinar algo bueno!

El timbre del almuerzo sonó y todos nos separamos. Angela, Edward y yo nos fuimos a biología. Era la única que no tenía compañero en clase. Angela y yo tratamos de quedar juntas pero el señor Gareth sabía que somos inteligentes y quería que ayudáramos a otros estudiantes. Puso a Angela con Tyler y me dejó sola así no podría "hacer flotar" a los otros grupos. No me gustaba porque Mike y Jessica estaban en la clase y por supuesto eran compañeros. Odiaba esos días!

El señor Gareth no tuvo opción y puso a Edward con migo, con lo que no me iba a quejar! Se acabó el "flotamiento" y voy a poder pasar más tiempo con Edward. Jessica me dio miradas envenenadas durante la clase y juro que Mike estaba haciendo lo mismo con Edward. La clase fue muy aburrida, nada interesante pasó; El señor Gareth nos dejó tarea y nos dio tiempo para hacerlo en clase. Edward y yo terminamos antes que nadie. Puse mi cabeza en la mesa y cerré mis ojos cuando sentí un pequeño golpe en mi brazo. Edward me deslizó un pedazo de papel. Miré alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie estuviera viendo y luego empecé a leerlo. Wow, no sólo él es perfecto, sino su letra también!

Bella,

Te dije que te vez hermosa hoy?

Edward.

Le sonreí al papel y me sonrojé.

Edward,

No me lo habías dicho hoy. Pero es agradable escucharlo.

Bella

Le deslicé el papel, lo miró y empezó a escribir otra vez, luego me devolvió el papel.

Bueno lo estás, como siempre. Así que, qué vas a hacer después de la escuela?

Una vez más el papel vino hacia mí y le escribí de vuelta.

Voy a ir a tu casa.

Sabía lo que iba a pensar pero no iba a aclarar, así que le deslicé el papel. Pareció aturdido por un segundo, luego complacido. Escribió de nuevo y me lo deslizó.

En serio? Así de ansiosa estás?

He he he! Le respondí rápidamente.

No, Alice y yo, y bueno, ahora tú, tenemos que trabajar en el proyecto de español.

Sonreí como le deslicé el papel esperando por su respuesta, el parecía casi decepcionado.

Oh, está bien, bueno tal vez podamos pasar algún tiempo a solas cuando terminemos?

Tu mente está pensando en un camino señor Cullen?

Siempre.

Leí su respuesta justo cuando el timbre sonó; Le escribí una palabra y se la pasé. Sonrió, me besó en la mejilla y dijo-Te lo dije, No has visto nada aun!-Con eso salió del salón. Cuál es esa palabra que lo describe? Creo que ya lo saben.

Provocador.

Gimnasia, la mayoría fue normal, Excepto que fui la única a quien golpearon en la cabeza con un balón de Voleibol, Y duro! El entrenador Baron se me acercó a preguntarme si estaba bien, empecé a decir que si pero me continué balanceando de un lado a otro. Le pidió a Angela que me llevara a enfermería.

Me agarró del brazo y me sacó del gimnasio.

-Jessica es una perra-Así que fue ella la que me golpeó, ahora tiene sentido-Crees que se habrá dado cuenta de que ya terminaste con Mike!-.

-No creo que ese sea el problema Angela, Ella ha estado coqueteando con Edward todo el día y Edward ha hecho que pareciera que estamos juntos-.

-OH! Ok, pero espera, que hay de Mike?

-Vamos Ang, Jessica es una Zorra, no le importa-

-Cierto. Ok, aquí estás. Quieres que me quede con tigo?-Me sentó en una silla dentro de la enfermería.

-Nah, estaré bien. Gracias por traerme-.

-No hay problema. Te llamo más tarde, ok?-Lentamente asentí y cerré mis ojos.

La enfermera me dio Tylenol y me hizo acostar por el resto del día, lo que no me importaba porque odio Cálculo. Solo tendré que pedirle a Alice sus notas cuando el Día acabe. El timbre final sonó y me paré.

-Mierda-Seguía en mi ropa de gymnasia. Al menos no era tan embarazoso, Mi pantaloneta era linda y mi camiseta no tenía ningún hoyo, o mancha. Supongo que no moriré de vergüenza. Dejé la enfermería y me dirigí a mi locker. Cuando tenía todo lo que necesitaba para esta noche cerré mi locker y Edward me estaba mirando.

-Maldita sea!-lo golpeé en el brazo

-Au! Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Maldita sea, me asustaste! Me hubieras podido decir que estabas allí parado!-.

-Perdon, simplemente te estaba admirando en tu ajustada pantaloneta y ajustada camiseta-.

-Cállate, olvidé cambiarme después de gimnasia-.

-Umm, Cómo lo olvidaste?-Le conté lo que pasó y no estaba muy feliz.

-Está bien Edward, puedo lidiar con Jessica-.

-Bueno ahora es tu oportunidad-Señaló con su cabeza detrás de mí. Me volteé para ver a Jessica y su "grupo" caminando directamente hacia mí. Todas parecía enfadadas. Genial, justo cuando pensé que mi día empezaba a mejorar!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la demora pero tuve exámenes finales, definitivas, PAREC (que es mi infierno personal) y otras cosas.**

**Por cierto a las que detestan a Jessica el próximo capítulo recibe su merecido… por zorra, canequera y perra!! :D**

**Nos leemos**

**lu**


	9. capítulo 9

**De Nuevo perdon por la demora, es que estoy traduciendo otro fic y es RE largo pero buenisimo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Nicholh2008.**

**Nos leemos al final**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Hola Bella, cómo está tu cabeza? Lamento tanto haberte golpeado, supongo que no estaba concentrada-Tenía una sonrisa falsa mientras hablaba, en serio creía que me iba a tragar esa mierda?

-Estoy bien. Jessica no es tu culpa que estuvieras muy ocupada pensando en mi novio-Wow si las miradas matasen yo ya hubiera caído muerta aquí y ahora. Nunca había visto a Jessica tan enojada, Bella uno, Jessica cero!

-Estoy segura de que no va a tardar mucho en dejarte para irse con migo, como Mike lo hizo-Demonios, era buena. Bella uno, Jessica uno.

Cuando Edward escuchó eso se puso detrás de mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis caderas y lentamente me beso en el cuello. No me podía contener y sonreí cuando Jessica nos observaba con horror.

-No creo que se quiera ir a otro lugar, cierto cariño?-Le di a Edward una muy seductora sonrisa y el me la devolvió.

-No, estoy _muy_ feliz justo aquí donde estoy-No dejó de mirarme cuando contestó mi pregunta. Podía sentir a Jessica enojándose más con cada segundo que pasaba. Bella dos, Jessica uno.

-Oh, sólo espera. La dejarás y vendrás a mí. Ella no será capaz de satisfacerte, al igual que no pudo satisfacer a Mike-Podía sentir que la sonrisa dejaba mi cara. Cómo se atreve! Bella dos, Jessica dos. Sentí a Edward apretando el abrazo.

-Créeme Jessica, estpy muy satisfecho-Wo! Definitivamente no esperaba eso! Eso cuenta como mí punto? Bueno, Bella tres, Jessica dos.

-Jessica, eres una perra!- Nunca había escuchado a Angela tan enojada, pero allí estaba prácticamente escupiéndole en la cara a Jessica-tienes a Mike, no es suficiente para ti? Siempre tienes que robarle todo a Bella? O sólo tienes miedo de que Bella se vuelva la más popular de la escuela?-Justo cuando terminó su oración se produjo un ruidoso golpe y Angela se agarró su cara en Shock.

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que acababa de pasar, Llevé mi brazo atrás y golpeé a Jessica justo en la nariz. Gritó más duro de lo que creí posible. En serio la golpeé así de duro?

-En tu vida le vuelves a pegar a mis amigos-Edward me seguía sujetando las caderas, pero esta vez era para que no siquiera lastimando a Jessica.

-Bella vámonos. Tenemos que salir de aquí-Me jaló hasta la puerta y agarró la mano de Angela llevándola con nosotros. Antes de que supiera qué había pasado Edward nos tenía en su carro acelerando para salir del parqueadero.

-Eso fue impresionante Bella! No sabía que tuvieras ese valor dentro de ti!-Angela parecía orgullosa, Edward parecía Shockeado. Angela no era la única que estuviera pensando eso.

-Yo tampoco, de hecho-No sabía que decir. He querido hacer eso por tanto tiempo, pero nunca pensé que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Así no soy pero no podía soportar que ella lastimara a mi amiga. Que me hirieran a mí era una cosa, pero a amigos es totalmente diferente.

-Bella, Cómo está tu mano!?-Y Edward preocupado porque yo me herí.

-Está bien, por qué?-.

-Está sangrando, y se está hinchando, tal vez deberíamos llevarte a un hospital para que te examinen.-No sentía dolor alguno, así que bajé la mirada a mi mano y él decía la verdad. Había algo de sangre en mis nudillos y estaban empezando a hincharse.

-Supongo que Jessica en serio tiene la cabeza dura!-Hubiera estado de acuerdo con Angela y hubiera empezado a bromear con ella, pero el olor de la sangre y el dolor de mi mano finalmente estaban llegando.

-Bella, estás bien? Te ves muy pálida, vas a vomitar?-Edward sonaba muy preocupado y empezó a parar. Rápidamente se bajó del auto y me sacó del asiento del copiloto. Mi almuerzo no tardó mucho en devolverse. Edward me sostuvo el cabello hacia atrás y frotó círculos en mi espalda hasta que ya no tenía nada en el estómago.

-Estas bien Bella?-Angela me estaba pasando algunos pañuelos para limpiar mi cara. Me senté de nuevo y Edward hizo lo mismo.

-Si, perdón. Detesto el olor de la sangre-Angela tomó más pañuelos y me limpió la sangre de los nudillos.

-Vamos, te llevo al hoapital-Antes de que pudiera contestar Edward me alzó y me cargó hasta el carro. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad; Se subió al asiento del conductor y condujo hasta el hospital. El resto del viaje fue muy silencioso.

Cuando entramos al Hospital la jefe de enfermeras caminó hacia nosotros, no parecía preocupada, ella me ha visto aquí como dos veces por semana los pasados dos años.

-Y ahora qué pasó?-Preguntó la enfermera Howell.

-Golpeó a Jessica, creo que se ha roto la mano-Miró a Edward y sonrió. Oh, por supuesto él tenía ese efecto en cada chica con la que hablaba, Por qué las adultas también? Rodé los ojos.

-La chica Stanley? Y ella qué hizo ahora?-La enfermera Howell y yo hablábamos muy seguido, ella sabía todo sobre Jessica y lo que había pasado en los últimos años con ella.

-Estaba siendo grosera de nuevo, luego me pegó una cachetada y como Bella es una gran amiga, le pegó por mí! Justo en la nariz! Debiste haberlo visto, fue impresionante!-La enfermera Howell no se podía contener y sonrió.

-Bueno entonces lo merecía. Vamos a tomarte radiografías. Ustedes pueden esperar en la sala siete, no nos tardaremos-Rápidamente me condujo por el pasillo hacia la sala de radiografías. No tardó en descubrir que de hecho tenía la mano rota. La enfermera me dijo que fuera al consultorio siete a esperar al doctor, hice lo que me dijo. El doctor no tardó mucho en llegar.

-Hola señorita Swan, soy el doctor Cullen-Miró hacia arriba de la tabla y sonrió-Oh Bella, lo siento, no reconocí tu apellido. Bueno tienes algunas pequeñas fracturas en tu mano. Le podemos poner un yeso, o te podemos poner un cabestrillo. No debe tardar mucho en sanar, es muy pequeña y limpia-Me miró con una expresión interrogativa.

-El cabestrillo por favor, en serio no quiero un yeso-.

-Muy bien…-Fue a los gabinetes que estaban en la pared y sacó un cabestrillo negro-Debes mantener esto puesto por unas semanas, pero considerando que Edward está con tigo, debo asumir que vas a pasar por nuestra casa más seguido?-.

-Mientras pueda ayudar, lo va a estar-Miré a Edward y me dio su sonrisa torcida, no me pude contener y sonreí. Él en serio me quería y quería que estuviera cerca de él y su familia. Este día se estaba empezando a poner un poco mejor.

-Ok, bueno pues, ya puedes irte. Cuídate la mano y nada de golpear gente ok?

-Si doctor Cullen-.

-Por favor Bella, es Carlisle. No hay que ser tan formal con migo-.

-Gracias Carlisle-Caminamos fuera del consultorio cuando Carlisle me volvió a llamar.

-Ah Bella, tu padre llamó. Te quería ver en la estación cuando hubieras terminado aquí-Genial! No sólo Charlie sabe, sino que me quiere ver en la estación? Esto no es bueno.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Te lo mereces Jessica por Beach! Jajaja espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo es algo caliente ;)**

**Besos**

**lu**


	10. capítulo 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Nicholh2008,**

**Espero que les guste.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nos fuimos del hospital y nos dirigimos a la estación de policía. Traté de decirle a Edward que me dejara ir sola y que llevara a Angela a su casa, pero ninguno de los dos iban a hacerme caso.

-Somos testigos Bella, sabemos que tu no lo iniciaste y Charlie también tiene que escuchar nuestro lado de la historia-Por supuesto Edward no se iba a ir en estos momentos, pero en serio lo presioné para que llevara a Angela a su casa.

-Bella, Jessica me abofeteó primero, tu sólo estabas protegiéndome. No voy a dejar que te metas en problemas por protegerme!.

-Bueno, es tu funeral-Llegamos a la estación de policía y entramos, allí en la sala de espera estaban sentadas Jessica y su mamá hablando con un oficial.

-Bella, ven aquí AHORA!-Charlie estaba enojado! Estaba hundida en mierda. Miré a Jessica cuando pasamos a su lado; me sonrió y volvió a mirar al oficial con una triste y patética expresión en la cara. Me enferma.

-Bella, ¿como pudiste golpear a esa pobre chica? Ella no te ha hecho nada, ¿o si?, ella quiere presentar cargos-Por supuesto que lo quiere.

-Jefe Swan, Bella no lo inició-Edward estaba parado a mi lado. Era inteligente por no sostener mi mano.

-Él dice la verdad jefe Swan, Jessica me abofeteó primero. Bella sólo me protegía.

-¿Por qué te abofeteó Angela?-Claro que él le creía a ella, Charlie adora a Ang. Siempre obtiene notas perfectas y nunca se mete en problemas.

-Jessica se acercó a nosotras y empezó a decirle cosas malas a Bella-tenía la mirada clavada en el piso pues a ella no le gusta admitir que estuvo gritando y discutiendo con alguien-Luego le grité a Jessica, y le dije que estaba siendo mala y luego ella me abofeteó en la cara-Mi papá estaba horrorizado.

-Así que decidiste golpearla?-preguntó, mirándome.

-No podía permitirle golpea a mi amiga, una cosa es que ella pelee conmigo, y otra es con mis amigos. Además ella se lo merecía, ella también me golpeó en la cabeza con una pelota de voleibol en clase de gimnasia-Él casi parecía entenderlo y parecía enojado, pero luego volvió a poner su cara de policía.

-Así que quieres presentar cargos a la señorita Stanley por abofetearte, ¿cierto?-Él dijo, un poco alto. Nos guiñó el ojo y rápidamente la capté, le di un codazo a Angela y ella también la captó.

-Si señor-ella dijo en el mismo volumen que lo hizo Charlie.

-¿Qué hay de ti Bella?, ¿también quieres presentar cargos en contra de la señorita Stanley?.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Jessica es la víctima, no estas dos arrastradas!-La mamá de Jessica no estaba muy feliz que digamos; Obviamente había escuchado toda nuestra conversación.

-bueno Sra. Stanley, parece que aquí tenemos dos testigos contando la misma historia. Si Jessica decide presentar cargos contra Bella, entonces no tenemos alternativa, tendremos que presentar cargos contra Jessica también-Charlie aún tenía su cara de policía, pero podía ver el brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos.

-Bien, Jessica vámonos.

-Tal vez quiera llevar a Jessica al Hospital, parece que Bella le ha roto la nariz-Charlie no pudo contener su sonrisa cuando dijo esto. Yo tampoco pude. La idea de haberle roto la nariz a Jessica sólo me daba ganas de hacer un baile feliz, Charlie me volvió a mirar y dejó de sonreír-Tienes suerte de que ella no presente cargos ahora, pero no pienses que no estás en problemas. Estás castigada. No puedes salir de casa por dos semanas. Y estoy seguro de que tu escuela va a querer tomar medidas en esto ya que sucedió en propiedad de la escuela.

-Pero Charlie estoy trabajando en un proyecto de la escuela! Se supone que quedé con Alice de trabajar en él esta noche-No podía pasar dos semanas alejada de Edward.

-Bueno, Pero sólo vas a ir allí a trabajar en el proyecto-Lentamente, miró a Edward-Ahora, ¿quién es él?.

-Soy Edward Cullen señor. Estaba hablando con Bella sobre el proyecto cuando Jessica se le acercó-Suave Edward, muy suave-Acabo de empezar la escuela aquí y el señor Grubb me asignó al grupo de Bella y Alice.

-Bueno Edward, gracias por ayudar a mi hija hoy-Edward asintió y Charlie volvió a mirarme-Él no va a ir a la casa de Alice esta noche también, ¿cierto?-Todos nosotros no nos pudimos contener y soltamos una risita. Charlie nos miró confundido.

-Espero que si papá, es el hermano de Alice-Tal vez no dije la frase bien. Espero que no haya notado el tono de pánico en mi voz. Aparentemente Edward se dio cuenta porque lo pude ver sonriendo por el rabillo del ojo. A mi papá pareció no gustarle esto-Papá, Alice tiene otro hermano aparte de Edward, me vas a decir que no puedo ir sólo por ellos? Angela tiene un hermano y con ella si me puedo quedar.

-El hermano de Angela tiene seis, es diferente. No estoy feliz con esto, pero mientras estés sólo trabajando en su proyecto entonces está bien. Y te tienes que quedar en la habitación de Alice, entendido?

-Sí señor-Lo que él no sabe no lo matará-Vamos chicos, vámonos. Angela necesita llegar a su casa. Adiós papá-Salimos de la estación de policía deprisa y llevamos a Angela a su casa. Le di las gracias y le dije que la llamaba más tarde. Luego Edward me llevó devuelta a mi casa para buscar ropa para la "piyamada" de Alice. Terminé de empacar y me giré hacia Edward que estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama.

-Gracias por ayudarme hoy, ¡te debo una!

-En serio?-Agarró mi muñeca y me puso en medio de sus piernas-Te puedo cobrar ahora?-Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda a través de mi camisa enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. Dios, quiero saltar sobre el aquí mismo!

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunté con una seductora sonrisa. Sonrió en respuesta y me atrajo hacia él, se acostó y se volcó así que él estaba encima de mí.

-Sólo a usted, señorita Swan-Más escalofríos bajaron por mi médula, inclinándome hacia él. Él sólo sonrió, puso sus labios sobre los míos y empezó un apasionado beso. El beso no fue apasionado por mucho. Se volvió de necesidad y deseo, y se volvió más duro y rápido. Su lengua empezó a buscar mi boca, gemí en su boca y presioné mi cuerpo más duro al suyo.

Sus manos empezaron a subir por mi pierna hasta mis caderas. Agarró el borde de mis jeans y me llevó más cerca de él. Gemí en su boca de nuevo cuando sentí su creciente erección en mi muslo. Maldigo este estúpido cabestrillo! Todo lo que quiero hacer es tocarlo y acariciarlo hasta que no pudiera más.

Su mano empezó a jalar la parte inferior de mi camisa, la jaló y me la quitó por encima de la cabeza. Me empezó a besar bajando por mi cuello haciéndose camino hasta entre mis pechos y me miró pidiendo mi permiso. Asentí y me desabrochó el sujetador y lo arrojó al piso. Lamió alrededor de mi pezón y se pusieron erectos de la sensación. Con su mano empezó a masajear el otro mientras en su boca metía el pezón que había lamido. Arqueé mi espalda y gemí su nombre.

Movió un poco su cuerpo y empujó su erección en mi ingle. Ya no lo podía soportar. Baje mi mano buena y traté de desabotonar sus jeans. No tuve éxito y me estaba empezando a frustrar. Cambió de lugar su peso de nuevo y llevó su mano derecha a desabotonar sus jeans. Le baje sus jeans de sus caderas y él los pateó al piso.

Se sentó y se quitó su camisa y mi quijada se abrió un poco, miré su sorprendente cuerpo y me atemoricé. Sentí su cuerpo contra el mío anoche, pero no lo llegue a ver por la oscuridad. El era sorprendentemente perfecto. Sentí como si lo estuviera mirando por siempre. Seguí mirando su pecho hacia arriba hasta que miré sus ojos. Él estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron se inclinó y me susurró al oído.

-Eres hermosa Bella-Me quitó el aliento y apenas podía hablar.

-Tú no estás tan mal-Lo sentí sonreír en mi cuello. Empezó a bajar por mi cuello con castos besos, lamiendo ocasionalmente y su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de mi ombligo. Hizo su camino hasta el borde de mis jeans, los desabotonó rápidamente y me los quitó sin ninguna ayuda de mi parte.

Empezó a subir por mis piernas con un camino de besos, hasta que llegó a la cara interna de mi muslo. Luego empezó a lamer también, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Empezó a jugar con la parte superior de mi ropa interior tirando de ellos cuando oímos que abrían la puerta principal.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!-lloriqueé-¿alguna vez vamos a estar solos?-Rápidamente Edward se bajó de la cama y agarró sus jeans y me arrojó mi camisa. No había tiempo de ponerme mi sujetador. Me acababa de poner mis jeans y Edward se acababa de sentar en mi escritorio poniéndose la camisa por los lados cuando abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, sé que me demoré horrores pero en serio no he tenido tiempo de nada. Prometo que desde la próxima semana voy a empezar a actualizar más seguido. Gracias a las que dejan review, y en serio perdón por la tardanza. Yo misma soy una ironía, tanto que me quejo de que la autoras no actualizan rápido y mireneme. Ajajajaja**

**Cuídense, y espero que hayan gritado como yo en los mtv movie awards, jessi y yo nos quedamos disfónicas,jajaja, pero valió cada grito.**

**Nos leemos,**

**lu**


	11. capítulo 11

**Hola chicas, perdón por la demora en serio, en este mes voy a actualizar más seguido, Lo prometo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Hola chicos, qué hacen?-Alice entró a mi habitación saltando luciendo completamente inocente. Le di una mirada envenenada y ella abrió los ojos. Miró a Edward, y supongo que él le estaba dando la misma mirada porque ella se quedó parada allí. Luego hizo algo que no estaba esperando, ella empezó a reír.

-Alice, esto no es gracioso!-Le gritó Edward-Esta es la segunda vez que casi nos atrapan!

-Lo sé, y lo siento pero debieron haber visto sus caras-Ella estaba apoyada en la puerta riéndose lo más fuerte que podía.

-Alice, ¿por qué esto es tan gracioso? Si hubieran sido tú y Jasper no estarías tan feliz-Ella me miró rápidamente y me fulminó con la mirada. ¿y ahora qué dije?.

-Jasper? Te gusta Jasper?-Oh, eso fue lo que dije. Le dio una mirada envenenada a Edward y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho-Oh esto es bueno. Definitivamente podemos usar esto para nuestro beneficio-Miré a Edward un poco confundida, no entendía a qué se refería. Levanté una ceja y él continuó-Alice, no le diré a nadie sobre Jasper, SI nos ayudas a Bella y a mí a tener tiempo a solas.

-Eso es chantaje Edward! No lo haré!-Le dí mi mejor cara de perrito triste y la cara de Alice se relajó-Bueno, pero lo hago por Bella, no por ti-Le di a ella una sonrisa leve, pero en mi interior estaba saltando de la emoción. Finalmente tiempo a solas con Edward, y sin riesgo de que nos atraparan! Sé que sólo lo conozco hace 24 horas, pero no quería nada más que pasar horas a solas con él, y hacer cualquier cosa y todo lo que él quisiera hacer.

-¿Ni siquiera quieren saber por qué estoy aquí?-Dijo Alice trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Asentí y ella siguió hablando-Bueno, estaba en casa cuando el director llamó a mamá. Le dijo sobre la pelea que tuvieron hoy. Traté de calmarla diciéndole que probablemente toda la culpa era de Jessica. Se calmó, pero los quiere ver esta noche. Aparentemente la mama de Jessica está Armando un gran chisme de esto-Ella me miró, no resistió y sonrió-No sé cómo terminó la pelea Bella, pero debiste haber hecho todo un espectáculo, porque el director insistía e insistía en que Jessica tenía q ir al hospital a que le pusieran puntos y ponerle yeso e incluso hacerle cirugía!.

-¡¿Qué? Espera un minuto, sólo la golpeé en la nariz! Cómo puede necesitar todo eso? No puede tener un yeso en su nariz, verdad?

-Estoy segura de que su mamá estaba exagerando, pero como sea mamá sigue enojada y se tienen que ir a la escuela ya. Ella iba a venir a buscarlos pero le dije que yo lo haría para que ella estuviera lista. Sabía que ustedes dos estaban solos aquí, y hasta les di tiempo para que se…arreglaran. Así que tienen que estar agradecidos de que fui yo y no mamá!

-Bueno gracias, es mejor que nos vayamos llendo, vamos Bella-Edward agarró mi mano y Alice sacudió la cabeza diciendo no.

-Tú tienes que ir a casa, y tengo que llevar a Bella dónde está Charlie. Ustedes necesitan mostrarse a sus padres no entre ustedes, especialmente si quieren mantener su relación, o lo que sea que sea esto, en secreto-Alice agarró mi maleta y se la puso en el hombro-Te espero en el auto Bella, tienes dos minutos para despedirte-y sin decir más caminó fuera de la habitación.

-Lamento haberte metido en problemas Edward, me aseguraré de que el director sepa que no tuviste nada que ver en la pelea-Tomó mi mano y me jaló para abrazarme.

-No voy a permitir que hagas eso. Sólo porque no la golpeé, no significa que no esté involucrado. Estamos en esto juntos-Se inclinó y me besó suavemente. Me paré en la punta de mis pies y puse mi mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lo jalé para un beso más rudo. Su agarré se hizo más fuerte y su lengua buscó la entrada. Abrí mi boca y nuestras lenguas lucharon por dominar. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y enredé mis dedos y lo alejé gentilmente para poder respirar. Apoyó su frente contra la mía y suspiró-Deberíamos irnos. Estoy seguro de que ya pasaron más de dos minutos-Asentí y me dejó ir.

Caminamos fuera de mi habitación y bajamos las escaleras cogidos de la mano. Cerré la puerta y Edward me condujo hasta el auto de Alice-Te veo en un rato-Se inclinó para besarme de nuevo y se volteó hacia su auto.

El viaje a la estación estaba extrañamente silencioso. Nunca había oído a Alice silenciosa, me estaba asustando-Alice, estás enojada conmigo?

-Qué? Oh no, perdón, sólo estaba pensando en Jasper. Todavía los voy a ayudar a ti y a Edward a estar solos, pero crees que simplemente le debería decir a Jasper sobre mis sentimientos?-Estaba contenta de que no estuviera enojada por decir su secreto y todavía se la juega por ayudarnos.

-Sí, has visto la forma en que te mira el chico?

-NO! Cómo me mira?

-Alice! En serio eres tan ciega? Es la misma mirada que tú le das a él. Estoy sorprendida de que se hayan aguantado tanto tiempo! Edward y yo no duramos ni dos horas!-Se rió de mí pero rápidamente lo reemplazó con sonrisas y saltitos-Alice fíjate por donde vamos y deja de saltar.

-Lo lamento es que no puedo esperar a ver a Jasper, en serio crees que le gusto?

-Duh-Parqueó en la estación y de mala gana salí del carro-Te veo más tarde Alice. Si hablas con Jasper antes de que llegue, buena suerte.

-Te veo esta noche Bella, y gracias-Cerré la puerta y camine a la estación en la que había estado dos veces en menos de dos horas.

Charlie y yo nos dirigimos a la escuela en completo silencio. Nos fuimos a la oficina y nos sentamos en la sala de espera. No mucho después nos sentamos, Angela y su mamá entraron seguidas de Edward y Esme.

Me incliné a Angela y le susurré-Ang, Siento tanto que te haya metido en problemas.

Ella sólo sonrió-No te preocupes. Mi mamá no está enojada, y cualquier castigo que nos pongan, lo vale! No puedo esperar por ver cómo luce Jessica!-Nos tomó todo nuestro autocontrol para no carcajearnos. Tratamos de ocultar nuestras sonrisas y la secretaria nos dio una mirada maléfica que nos borró cualquier tipo de expresión de la cara.

-Hola Charlie-Dijo el director Marshall como salió de su oficina-Lamento haberte llamado en horas de trabajo, pero pensé que esto debía ser tratado inmediatamente-Charlie asintió en aprobación-Ahora todos por favor síganme.

Lo seguimos a la sala de conferencias, ya que obviamente su oficina era es muy pequeña para que todos entremos. Cuando entramos vi a Jessica por primera vez sin nada en su rostro. Tuve que frenar el ataque de risa.

No me había dado cuenta de lo duro que le había pegado hasta ahora, con razón tenía la mano rota! Jessica estaba sentada en el rincón más alejado de la mesa junto a su madre con una bolsa de hielo en la mano. Tan pronto como me vio me dio una mirada envenenada. Pero cuando vio a Edward detrás de mí se puso la bolsa de hielo en la cara para ocultar la parte de su cara que tenía más daños. Ella tenía dos ojos perfectamente negros y claramente le había roto la nariz. Se veía que le habían hecho puntos de sutura, tenía una pequeña hendidura entre sus ojos. Pero no estaba tan mal como había dicho el director. Y, obviamente, no tenía un yeso en la nariz. Más bien parecía uno de esos aparatos que utilizan en la nariz después de una cirugía plástica.

-Ahora señorita Swan como se puede dar cuenta le ha hecho un gran daño a la señorita Stanley. Se da cuenta de que puede ser expulsada ¿verdad?-No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿expulsada? Ni siquiera fue mi culpa ni la empecé. Angela, Edward y yo empezamos a hablar al mismo tiempo-Ok Ok, calmense. Uno a la vez, díganme lo que sucedió.

Como le dijimos al director Marshall lo que había pasado lo pude ver mirando a Jessica. Cuando habíamos terminado de contar nuestro lado de la historia podría decir que no estábamos en tantos problemas como antes.

-Bueno, después de oír los dos lados de la historia creo que tengo el castigo justo. Jesica y Bella, ustedes dos están suspendidas por dos días. Esto no va a estar en su expediente, así que no va a afectar sus aplicaciones para la universidad. Pero cuando regresen el miércoles tendrán detención el resto de la semana-La mamá de Jessica se para y empezó a gritar tan rápido que no entendí una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo-Señora Stanley, si no para de gritarme en este momento, Jessica será suspendida por toda una semana. Voy a estar muy alerta con las chicas. No empeore las cosas-Jessica jaló a su mamá y la señora Stanley resopló y se sentó junto a su hija.

-Ahora, para ustedes dos-Le dijo a Edward y a Angela-tendrán detención después de clases por una semana. Los iba a dejar ir con una advertencia pero la señora Stanley insistió en que ustedes estaban involucrados y deberían ser considerados como cómplices-Todos fulminamos con la mirada a Jessica y a su madre, y cuando digo todos, me refiero también a los padres. Jessica le dio una mirada de suficiencia a Angela y una de idiota a Edward-Ahora si no hay más preguntas les pido que me excusen. Nuevamente lamento haberlos llamado tan tarde. Estoy seguro de que todo se quieren ir a casa con sus familias.

Todos nos paramos y nos dirigimos al parqueadero-Papá no olvides que tengo que trabajar en nuestro que tengo que trabajar en mjar en mi proyecto de español esta noche, y mañana nos vamos de compras para conseguir el vestua proyecto de español esta noche, y mañana nos vamos de compras para conseguir el vestuario para este.

-Bella, realmente creo que deberías quedarte en casa este fin de semana. Estás castigada-me recordó Charlie. Pero luego pareció que estaba pensando profundamente y empezó a hablar de nuevo-Voy a reducir tu sentencia a una semana. No creo que merezcas ser suspendida por dos días, así que voy a aminorar tus castigos-eso fue una sorpresa total.

-Gracias papá. Pero en serio necesito trabajar en este proyecto, sobre todo si voy a perder dos clases de español. Voy a necesitar una muy buena nota en este proyecto.

-Nosotros la podemos llevar Charlie. Y yo misma me aseguraré de que trabajen en su proyecto-Dijo Esme. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ellos seguían allí. Aparentemente tampoco Charlie porque parecía un poco confundido-Oh, lo siento tanto. No me he presentado. Soy Esme Cullen, la mamá de Alice y Edward-pude ver que en la cabeza de Charlie hubo un clic.

-Oh, ok mientras estén trabajando supongo que está bien. Te veo mañana Bells. Gracias señora Cullen-Charlie se dio la vuelta y camino directo a su carro sin decir más.

-Vamos Bella, vámonos, debes tener hambre. ¿Te gusta la comida china?-Asentí-Genial, vamos por comida china de camino a casa. Edward, llama a tu padre y dile que más quieren los demás-Edward llamó a si papá cuando nos subimos al auto. Recogimos la cena y nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen. Ojalá que Edward y yo consigamos nuestro tiempo a solas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el próximo capítulo es hot, y no me tardaré tanto en actualizar, estoy de vacaciones!**

**Cuídense, besitos, y gracias por leerme :D**

**lu**


	12. capítulo 12

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen con toda la comida china me sentí como en una casa de animales. Emmet y Jasper corrieron hacia nosotros y tomaron toda la comida antes de que cruzáramos la puerta. Los seguimos a la cocina donde los demás nos estaban esperando. Edward sacó platos para todos pero Emmet y Jasper ya habían empezado a comer de los empaques.

-Chicos, sean civilizados! Por favor usen platos, y siéntense en la mesa con la familia-Ellos gimieron ruidosamente y cada uno tomó un plato de Edward. Todos nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer. La cena estaba siendo muy tranquila hasta que Emmet abrió la boca (la cual estaba llena de comida).

-Así que dónde estaban?-Nos preguntó.

-Estábamos en la escuela hablando con el director Howell-Dijo Esme.

-¿Sobre qué?-Emmet no iba a dejar el tema.

-Estoy en detención por una semana-añadió Edward

-¡Qué! Ni siquiera llevas una semana y ya te metiste en problemas, cómo lo lograste?-Preguntó Emmet mientras se reía.

-Peleando.

-Fue mi culpa; yo fui la que peleé con Jessica. Edward sólo estaba allí conmigo-No quería que nadie pensara mal de Edward. Después de todo no era su pelea.

-Jessica Stanley, esa pequeña zorra? Le pateaste el trasero?-Preguntó Emmet con demasiado entusiasmo.

-No, ella le dio una cachetada a Angela, así que la golpeé-Intenté no darle mucha importancia, pero no funcionó.

-Le rompiste la nariz?-Preguntó Emmet.

-si-por el rabillo del ojo vi a Jasper y a Rosalie sonriendo, aparentemente a nadie le agrada Jessica.

-Hiciste más que eso Bella. Debiste haber visto su cara Emmet! Tenía los ojos negros y tenía puntos de sutura. Va a tener una cicatriz-Edward lucía orgulloso cuando le dijo esto a Emmet.

-desearía poder haberlo visto! Hubiera sido asombroso.

-Es suficiente chicos. Saben que en esta casa no toleramos la violencia.

-Pero mamá, Jessica se lo merecía! Se lo merece desde hace mucho tiempo-Dijo Emmet.

-No me importa, esta conversación ha terminado-Tratamos de hablar de otras cosas pero no sirvió de nada. Carlisle se ocupó de Jessica y de mí en el hospital, así que hablar de su día estaba fuera. Emmet siguió pensando en lo de Jessica, El día de Rosalie estuvo muy aburrido y Alice y Jasper parecían estar en su propio y pequeño mundo.

Cuando por fin acabamos de comer y limpiar la cocina y el comedor-Bueno, ahora que la mesa está limpia quiero que Alice, Edward y Bella se pongan a trabajar en su proyecto de Español. Emmet, Rose y Jasper por qué no bajan a ver una película o algo. Dejen que estos tres se vayan a trabajar-Esme empujó a los otros hacia el sótano y Alice sacó su libreta con todos nuestros planes en ella.

-Bueno estaba pensando en hacer sus atuendos a la medida. No creo que podamos encontrarlos en ninguna parte y será más fácil así-Alice nos dio un pedazo de papel a cada uno, el mío tenía un hermoso vestido dibujado en él. Tenía un corsé y mangas largas con una larga falda inflada en la medida perfecta. Yo detesto usar vestidos pero tengo que admitir que este era hermoso. Miré el papel de Edward y era un esmoquin negro clásico pero tenía una camisa con volantes en lugar de corbata. El esmoquin no se veía muy moderno así que se vería perfecto con la era que escogimos.

-Alice son hermosos, quién los dibujó?-pregunté.

-yo, en serio te gustan?-me respondió y mi boca se abrió.

-Wow, Alice eres muy talentosa, deberías dedicarte a esto. Has tomado clases de arte?

-He tomado algunas clases, pero son muy aburridas. Quiero ir a la escuela para ser diseñadora. Estoy contenta de que te hayan gustado. Qué hay de ti Edward?-Miré a Edward y él estaba mirando hacia la nada-Hola, tierra llamando a Edward-Ella movió sus brazos en frente de él y al parecer regresó a la tierra.

-Perdón Alice, qué dijiste?

-Te pregunté si te gustaban los atuendos.

-Oh, sí son bonitos

-bonitos? Bonitos! Me tomó horas dibujarlos! Estoy segura que están mejores que _bonitos_-Ella resopló y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Perdón Alice. No quería ofenderte. Son perfectos. A dónde tenemos que ir para que los hagan?

-Bueno he llamado a todos lados y el único lugar en el que lo pueden hacer en tan poco tiempo es en Seattle. Bella serías capas de acompañarme tan lejos mañana? Ellos necesitarán tomar las medidas exactas si vamos a hacer esto bien.

-Estoy segura de que Charlie lo va a aprobar. Mientras él sepa que es para la escuela. Tal vez tu mamá deba llamarlo para decirle. Parece que a mi papá le agrada-Alice asintió; ella rápidamente envió un mensaje de texto y tomó los dibujos.

-Ok, ahora necesitamos hablar sobre el lugar dónde vamos a filmar-Carlisle y Eme entraron en la habitación justo en ese momento y se sentaron en la mesa con nosotros.

-¿Qué nos querías preguntar Alice?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-Mamá, puedes llamar a Charlie y preguntarle si Bella puede venir con nosotros mañana a Seattle para que le tomen las medidas para su vestido. Si no lo hacemos mañana no estarán terminados a tiempo.

-Claro, eso no será problema. Bella, me das el número de tu casa por favor?-Alice me pasó un pedazo de papel y escribí el número de nuestra casa y se lo di a Esme-Gracias querida.

-Tengo otra pregunta, esta vez para ustedes dos. Estaba tratando de pensar en el lugar perfecto para hacer la escena del balcón, pero no se me ocurre nada. Así que… me estaba preguntando. Podríamos costruir uno? Por favor? Siempre he querido mi propio balcón en mi habitación y sería perfecto para la escena, y podríamos poner un enrejado y Edward puede subir por él para ir por Bella en el balcón. Por favor papi? Será más sencillo que tratar de hallar un lugar-Alice le dio su mejor carita de perrito y batió sus pestañas.

Estaba sorprendida de oír el plan de Alice. Sus padres construirían un balcón sólo para nuestro proyecto de español? Carlisle miró a Esme y ella le dio un pequeño asentimiento. Iban a decir que sí! No había manera de que yo saliera de allí con eso! No con Charlie como mi padre.

-Estoy seguro de que podemos hacer algo para ayudarlos. Buscaré una compañía de construcción mañana y veré si podemos empezar en ello de inmediato-Alice saltó de su silla y corrió hacia Carlisle y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Muchas gracias papi! Seguramente vamos a sacar un 10!-Alice dejó a su papá y se fue a Esme y la abrazó igual de fuerte que a Carlisle-Gracias mamá, ustedes son los mejores!.

-Gracias por ayudarnos Carlisle y Esme. Es muy considerado de su parte-No quería parecer grosera. Además yo estaba muy agradecida.

-Sí, gracias mamá y papá-añadió Edward

-Bueno, los dejamos trabajar-Dijo Esme como se paró de la silla-Bella es muy tarde para llamar a tu padre?-sacudí mi cabeza en negación y ella se fue de la habitación para llamar a Charlie. Carlisle se fue justo detrás de ella.

-Ok, eso es todo lo que tengo por ahora. Bajemos y unámonos a los otros-Ella puso su libreta devuelta en su maleta y empezó a dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Espera, Alice-Ella se volteó y me miró-Si eso era todo lo que teníamos que hacer, por qué querías que me quedara a pasar la noche?-Ella rodó los ojos y miró a Edward y luego a mí-Oh-Edward no pudo contenerse de reír por mi estupidez. Duh, pero por supuesto que ella me estaba dando una razón para pasar más tiempo con Edward. Ella se alejó y se fue al sótano.

-Vamos, bajemos con los otros, no queremos que piensen que algo estaba pasando entre nosotros-dijo Edward-al menos no todavía-añadió con su sexy sonrisa torcida. Me tendió la mano y la tome gustosa. Sentí un poco de electricidad fluir por nuestras manos y nuestros ojos se encendieron un poco más. Al menos no fui la única que lo sintió. Pero no iba a decir nada, y aparentemente él tampoco.

Bajamos las escaleras y el soltó mi mano. No queríamos que nadie supiera sobre nosotros (si es que había un nosotros). El único asiento disponible era el asiento del amor, así que Edward y yo tendríamos que compartir, lo cual estaba bien para mí.

Me senté y el agarró una manta, me cubrió y se sentó a mi lado. Estaba oscuro y ya llevaban media hora de la película. Estábamos viendo "no se metan con Zohan"; ya la había visto así que no me importaba.

Puse mi pie en la silla y Edward se acercó más a mí y se cubrió a si mismo con la manta. Nadie nos estaba prestando atención así que no se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos.

Edward jaló mi pierna derecha sobre la suya y apoyó su mano en mi muslo. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y su mano subió un poco más. Miré a los otros y estaban completamente ajenos a los que estaba pasando. El quitó su mano de mi muslo y mi corazón se detuvo luego volvió a latir más fuerte cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

Él estaba colocando suaves besos en mi cuello y todo el camino a mi oído. La sensación envió descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo. Luego su mano derecha halló su camino hasta la parte interna de mi muslo. Mi corazón saltó y mi aliento se detuvo. Lo sentí sonreír en mi cuello y su mano siguió subiendo, directo al lugar que más quería. El me masajeó sobre mis pantalones y siguió atacando mi cuello, empezó a chupar y morder mi oído al mismo tiempo que soltó los botones de mis jeans.

Ya no lo podía soportar, quería que me tocara y sólo me estaba provocando. Estaba jugando con el borde de mi ropa interior pero no fue más lejos. Traté de pensar en la manera de decirle, no rogarle, a él que me tocara pero no podía hacerlo sin que los otros me oyeran. Como si pudiera leer mi mente Edward deslizó sus manos dentro de mi ropa interior y empezó a tocarme, y a acariciar mi clítoris. No lo estaba haciendo tan fuerte para que yo no gimiera en voz alta. Él sabía el efecto que estaba teniendo en mí y siguió provocándome.

-Quieres mis dedos dentro de ti Bella?-Susurró en mi oído. Me mordí el labio y asentí.

El pareció feliz con mi respuesta porque lo sentí sonreír en mi cuello una vez más. Lentamente llevó sus dedos cerca de mí y cuando por fin estaba en mi entrada introdujo un dedo. Jadeé en silencio y mordí mi labio. Lentamente introdujo otro dedo y encontró el mismo ritmo de la otra noche.

-Dios Bella, estas tan mojada para mí, y tan estrecha-Cerré mis ojos cuando el curvó sus dedos dando con el punto exacto.

-Te gusta esto Bella?-Sentí de nuevo-Quieres que añada otro dedo?-no estaba segura de poder manejar otro, pero de todas formas asentí. Introdujo otro dedo y casi lo pierdo allí.

Empezó a bombear sus dedos dentro de mí rápido y un poco duro. Estaba asombrada de que nadie nos estuviera poniendo atención. Bueno, al menos asumo que nadie lo hacía. Estaba metida en mi propio mundo así que no me daba cuenta de nada a mí alrededor. Escuché un pequeño gemido de los labios de Edward como sentí que estaba apretando sus dedos.

El curvó sus dedos de nuevo llevándome tan cerca del éxtasis que apenas podía soportarlo. Quería gemir su nombre o gritarlo, algo, lo que sea pero sabía que no podía.

-Vente para mi Bella-Me susurró tan seductivamente que sabía que no podría aguantarlo más. Él curvó sus dedos una vez más y sentí cómo el calor llenaba mi cuerpo y como una presión crecía en mi abdomen. Luego sentí que mis paredes se estrecharon a su alrededor y sentí que mi orgasmo recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Estaba respirando entrecortadamente y no podía ver nada aunque mis ojos estuvieran abiertos. Habían pequeños puntos blancos por todos lados. Se sintió increíble, incluso después del hecho. Todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír. Sentí a Edward sonreír de nuevo y besó mi cuello antes de que llevara sus dedos a su boca para probarme.

-Sabes tan bien como lo esperaba Bella-Susurró. Sólo me senté allí completamente Shoqueada. Mike odiaba hacerme venir reclamando que no le gustaba el sabor. Así que se negó a hacerlo. Luego sonreí al pensar en los labios y la lengua de Edward allí, ojalá sea pronto.

Me incliné hacia Edward y puse mi mano en su larga erección y sonreí-Tu turno-le susurré. Me dio su sonrisa torcida y desabotoné sus pantalones y lo deje suelto. Lo agarré con fuerza y él mandó su cabeza para atrás y cerró sus ojos.

Comencé a acariciarle su erección con mi mano apretándolo, pero no tanto. Él estaba disfrutando mucho y se veía como si estuviera poniendo todo su autocontrol para no gemir. Estaba contenta de que estaba teniendo los mismos problemas que yo tuve.

-Bella, tu padre quiere hablar contigo-dijo Esme desde arriba de las escaleras.

-Mierda-Escuché a Edward mascullar y me paré rápidamente antes de que los otros nos agarraran en ese abrazo cercano. Rodé mis ojos y abroché mis jeans antes de que me delatara a mí misma. No podía esperar a oír la maravillosa razón que tenía mi padre para alejarme de mi Dios griego.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno, NO ME MATEN!, cuando lo estaba leyendo también me estresé porque todavía no fuckeaban!, pero relax que ya se acerca el momento, y créanme vale toda la pena del mundo esperar!**

**Bueno el otro capítulo tal vez lo suba mañana, pero no me voy a demorar tanto como la última vez, lo prometo.**

**Cuídense, gracias por leerme y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**lu**


	13. capítulo 13

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Me arrastré escaleras arriba, deseando no hablar con Charlie. Quería volver abajo con Edward.

Tomé el teléfono de la mano de Esme y me preparé para la furia de Charlie.

-Hola papa

-Bella, Pensé que tenías que estar trabajando en su proyecto, no viendo una película?-No parecía muy feliz. Obviamente estaba pensando que le estaba diciendo mentiras, lo cual no es cierto, bueno no del todo.

-Estábamos trabajando, pero terminamos temprano. Tenemos que ir a Seattle muy temprano mañana y Alice pensó que sería más fácil si nos vamos todos directo de aquí para allá-Se hizo un silencio sepulcral al otro lado de la línea. Suspiré-Bueno papá, me voy a casa.

-No Bells, está bien. Sólo no te pases todo el día afuera, después de todo estás castigada.

-Gracias papá. No nos deberíamos tardar mucho, pero Alice adora ir de compras así que no te prometo nada.

-Bueno, sigue en contacto conmigo mañana ok?-Genial, Tratando de hacer su papel de padre protector de hacer su papel de padre, que alegrpras a penss, lo cual no es cierto, bueno no del todo., que alegría!

-Lo haré papá, gracias. Buenas Noches.

-Buenas noches Bella, te quiero.

-También Te quiero papá.

Colgué y me dirigí al sótano dónde se encontraba mi dios griego personal.

Me senté al lado de Edward y él me acercó a él. Me cubrí con la manta y me acurruqué junto a él. Él tomó mi mano en las suyas y las sostuvo suavemente.

Ninguno de nosotros habló durante el resto de la película, sólo nos sentamos cogidos de las manos. Yo estaba total y completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen. Sólo esperaba que él se sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Cuando la película se acabó Edward y yo volvimos a nuestros lados del asiento del amor. Emmet y Rosalie fueron los primeros en pararse y romper el silencio.

-Bueno, por mucho que disfrute pasar el tiempo con mis hermanos pequeños, nos vamos a casa de Rose. Jasper quieres que te llevemos?

-No, creo que voy a pasar el tiempo con Edward esta noche, jugar algunos juegos de video. Está bien Edward?-Edward no parecía muy emocionado sobre la estadía de Jasper y la verdad no quería que él se pegara y alejara a Edward de mi lado. Pero no podía decir nada, así que sólo mordí mi lengua. Luego vi a Alice guiñar, y ahora que le pasa a ella?

-Claro Jasper, y si se hace tarde puedes dormir en el sofá-Estaba un poco confundida y triste cuando escuché a Edward aceptar la estadía de Jasper.

-bueno, nos vemos mañana. Buena suerte comprando con Alice Bella! Tienes suerte de que Edward vaya, así tal vez Alice no te haga demorar tanto-Dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh ¡SI! Necesito todas las manos que pueda; alguien tiene que cargar mis bolsas. Estoy pensando en que Jasper también podría venir, así tendré más músculos-Oh dios, Ella nos iba a hacer comprar para siempre!

-Rose salgamos de aquí antes de que me reclute también-Dijo Emmet mientras empujaba a Rose para q subiera las escaleras.

-Buenas noches chicos, Jazz le diré a mamá que te quedas con Edward esta noche. Diviertanse!

Ellos se fueron y todos nos sentamos en Silencio por un tiempo. Hasta que finalmente Alice saltó y me jaló fuera del asiento del amor-Vamos, vámonos a la cama, buenas noches chicos-Que? Nos íbamos?

Alice subió las escaleras conmigo hasta su habitación, e inmediatamente me sentí vacía por dentro. Quería estar con Edward.

Tan pronto como caminamos por la puerta de la habitación Alice corrió a su cama y saltó en ella-Oh por dios Bella, Tenías razón! Le dije todo a Jasper y él se siente igual! No puede creer que no me lo haya dicho antes!

-Eso es genial Alice, Estoy tan feliz por ti-En serio estaba feliz por ella, pero deseaba estar en los brazos de Edward.

Oh cálmate Bella, no es como si no lo fueras a ver nunca más. Vamos, maquillémonos!

-ni siquiera lo pienses! No soy tu maniquí. Una vez fue suficiente.

-Oh, vamos Bella. Por favor?-Ella me dio sus grandes ojos de perrito, la misma Mirada que le dio a Carlisle. Demonios, ella era buena con razón Carlisle se convenció tan rápido.

-Bueno-Me senté al final de su cama y puse mis rodillas en mi pecho. No quería ser Barbie Bella, pero al menos ayudaría a pasar el tiempo.

Alice se fue a su closet y sacó algunas bolsas de Abercrombie and fitch y otra de Victoria Secret.-Um, Alice qué son esas?

-Te traje algunas prendas! Me fui de la escuela temprano y me fui al centro comercial hoy-Sacó un par de jeans y unas camisetas y las dejó sobre la cama para que las mirara-Escoge un atuendo.

Se veían relativamente inofensivos, al menos trajo cosas que no me molestaría usar. Escogí unos jeans apretados y un lindo top azul.

-Que buena elección-Me lanzó una camiseta de tirantas. Estaba un poco confundida. Ella rodó los ojos-Póntela debajo de la camiseta azul, Para que no muestres mucho escote.

-Alice yo no tengo escote-No es que no tuviera senos, es sólo que no era lo suficientemente grandes para tener ese problema.

-Lo tendrás con este brassier-Dijo Alice cuando sacó un brassier negro de la bolsa de victoria secret. Ella me lo lanzó igual q cómo me había lanzado la camiseta sin mangas. Era de mi tamaño y todo.

-Esto cómo va a ayudar? Y cómo supiste mi talla de brassier?

-Yo sólo sé estas cosas Bella, y es un brassier push up así que va a ser que tus senos se vean geniales!-No podía creer que estuviéramos hablando de mis senos. Me dirigí a su baño para cambiarme cuando me gritó-Espera!-Sacó algo más de la bolsa de victoria Secret y me dio-Estos también-Eran unos cacheteros cortos negros que iban perfecto con el brassier. _Genial_, pensé.

Me cambié rápidamente por las nuevas prendas y volví a la habitación de Alice. Ella estaba en su tocador organizando un montón de maquillaje y había sacado las pinzas.

-Siéntate-obedecí y ella se puso a trabajar. Quería protestar, y pelear, pero me di cuenta de que si sólo me sentaba allí y la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera habría menos tortura involucrada.

Después de 30 minutos después ella me había rizado el cabello y me había maquillado. Una vez más estaba sorprendida por su trabajo. Ella sólo me puso una ligera capa de maquillaje, por lo cual estaba muy agradecida. Ella principalmente había acentuado mis ojos, no parecían de un café feo, sino de un hermoso tono que nunca creí posible.

-Gracias Alice, y ahora que vamos a hacer?

-_nosotras_ no _vamos_ a hacer nada-No entendí lo que dijo y pensé que me iba a sacar de su casa o algo. Empecé a sentirme un poco triste cuando oí que tocaron la puerta-Pase-Dijo Alice emocionada.

-Hola Alice, Bella-Dijo Jasper como entró a la habitación.

-Hola-no sabía que más decir.

-Edward se estaba poniendo aburrido, les molesta si paso el tiempo aquí?

-No! Para nada-Nos sentamos en el piso y nadie habló. Me estaba sintiendo muy fuera de lugar.-Bella, nos podrías traer un poco de palomitas de maíz?

-Claro-Me paré y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me sentí mejor instantáneamente, había mucha tensión en esa habitación.

Me fui a la cocina y empecé a buscar en los gabinetes palomitas de maíz.

-Te puedo ayudar a encontrar algo?-Salté y grité cuando oí su voz justo detrás de mí. Medi la vuelta mareándome un poco en el proceso y me encontré con su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Edward! Me asustaste-Mi corazón estaba desbocado y estaba respirando entrecortadamente, y no sólo porque él me había asustado.

-Perdón, trataré de pisotear fuerte la próxima que entre a una habitación-Tenía una sonrisa en la cara, Smart ass.

-smart ass*-Oye, mi pensamiento fue perfecto, por qué no decirlo.

-Así que, que estás buscando? Después de todo vivo aquí, así que creo que puedo ayudar.

-Palomitas de maíz.

-Palomitas de maíz huh?-tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Una vez más estaba confundida.

-Que es tan gracioso sobre mí buscando palomitas de maíz?.

Él se acercó unos pasos a mí y retrocedí hasta el mostrador. Él estaba justo en frente de mí y se inclinó para un beso. O eso creí.

-Palomitas de maíz es la palabra clave para "solos".

-oh, OH ya cogí la idea! Ella quería estar a solas con Jasper?

-Tontita Bella, ella quería que NOSOTROS estuviéramos solos-OH! _Incluso mejor_ pensé!

No me pude contener y sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta. Él puso sus manos en el mostrador atrapándome en ese lugar.

-Bella, te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves?.

-Eso es gracias a Alice, ella jugó a vestirme de nuevo.

-No Bella, esa no es la razón, te has visto hermosa toda la noche-La siguiente cosa que supe fue que sus labios estaban en los míos y me estaba besando. Sus manos se fueron a mis caderas y me presionó contra él. Dejé salir un suave gemido cuando sentí su dura erección contra mi estómago. Eso pareció estimularlo más.

Él subió de tono el beso y su lengua se deslizó en mi labio inferior y gustosamente le abrí mi boca. No había nada en mi mente excepto Edward besándome. La casa podría estar quemándose y ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta.

Luego tuve un pensamiento, un solo pensamiento era capaz de sacarlo de mi mente. _Qué pasa si él no me ama? Qué tal que sólo me quiera para sexo, justo cómo Mike. _Mi estómago se revolvió con el pensamiento y mi beso debió demostrar que algo andaba mal, porque Edward me alejó y me miró a los ojos, Dios esos increíbles ojos. Los podría perder para siempre. _Concéntrate Bella._

-Bella, estás bien?-No sabía que decirle. No sabía cómo preguntarle qué sentía por mí.

-Edward, que estamos haciendo?

-Te estoy besando Bella-Dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me acariciaba la mejilla.

-No, me refiero a todo esto, nosotros. Qué somos para el otro. Me usaron una vez y no puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Si sólo quieres sexo de mí…-Eso fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos de nuevo.

-Bella-Dijo rompiendo el beso-No quiero sólo sexo de ti-Acercó su frente a la mía y tomó un respiro profundo-Bella, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Me quedé sin aliento y mi corazón se disparó. Edward Cullen se sentía igual que yo!-Edward-Me miró y todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír. Me acerqué a él esta vez envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese con tanta pasión que creí que me desmallaría. Enredé los dedos en su cabello y lo jalé más cerca de mí.

Sus manos agarraron mis muslos y me sentó en el mostrador presionándose contra mí. Estaba justo en mi centro y una vez más pude sentir su erección. Me hizo jadear rompiendo el beso por primera vez.

Empezó dejar besos por mi cuello y alrededor de mi oído. Él chupó y mordisqueó mi oído haciéndome gemir otra vez. Puse mis manos en la parte baja de su espalda y lo lleve hasta la esquina del mostrador y lo presioné más duro contra mí, haciéndolo gemir.

-Bella-susurró. Sus manos empezaron a ir debajo de mi camiseta y me di cuenta de que seguíamos en la cocina, dónde era muy fácil que alguien entrara.

-Edward, aquí no-El dejó de mordisquear mi cuello y puso mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Luego me bajo del mostrador y me llevó a su habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

***=**es una expresión como queriendo decir estúpido sabio.

**NO ME MATEN, la autora así lo escribió y a mí me toco esperar 2 meses para leer el lemmon así que siéntanse afortunados porque actualizo mañana, SIII! Por fin lemmon COMPLETO! Ya no los van a interrumpir¬¬ jajaja. Y por cierto el lemmon es WOW de cuatro hojas, y es mi segundo favorito de los que he leído, así que se pueden imaginar como es ;)**

**Si no entienden algo del fic díganme y ps yo con mucho gusto les respondo :D**

**Nos leemos **

**lu**


	14. capítulo 14

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward no dejó de besarme mientras me cargaba a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y la pateó para cerrarla con el pie. Me apoyó en la puerta empujando su erección contra mí para ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Hizo su camino hasta la cama y rompió el beso. Me recostó en la cama y me arrastré hasta la cabecera de la cama sin perder contacto visual con él. Él se arrastró hacia mí y estrelló sus labios contra los míos tan pronto como me alcanzó.

Edward me empujó de nuevo a la cama y se puso encima de mí. Lo quería más cerca; Necesitaba la fricción que había perdido. Llevé mis rodillas arriba y jalé su cinturón. El captó mi indirecta y suavemente me empujó, haciéndonos soltar un suave gemido a ambos.

Se apoyó sobre su codo y con su mano derecha recorrió mi cuerpo deteniéndose en el borde de mi camiseta. La subió por mi cuerpo hasta mis pechos. Pasó su pulgar por el alambre del brasier dejándome la piel de gallina. Yo deseaba que me tocara.

Llevé mis manos a él borde de su camiseta y la jalé. Él rompió el beso de nuevo y se quitó la camisa, mostrándome su maravilloso cuerpo de nuevo. Me senté quedando cara a cara con él. Él me miró a los ojos y lo que vi me sorprendió. ¿Cómo alguien puede mostrar tantas emociones en una sola mirada? Vi necesidad, deseo, lujuria y amor. ¿Amor? ¿en serio estaba viendo eso? Dios, eso espero.

Me incline y lo besé de Nuevo y el llevó sus manos de nuevo a mi camiseta. Rápidamente la sacó por mi cabeza y la tiró por la habitación. Me besó de nuevo pero con más fuerza, más necesidad y más hambre.

Él me empujó de nuevo contra la cama y su mano empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo tocando toda la piel que podía. Él dejó mis labios y empezó a besar y mordisquear mi cuello. Llevé mi cabeza atrás dándole más acceso el cual aceptó gustoso. Él chupó duro, casi dolorosamente.

-Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?-No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería que parara.

-Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía, así que te estoy marcando-Sus palabras me llevaron al límite. Sabía que tendría que esconder el chupón de mi papá. Pero quería mostrárselo al mundo. Odiaba los chupones, pero también quería que todo el mundo supiera que era de él. Y mostrar algo que él había hecho en ese estado de pasión hacía que ardiera de deseo por dentro.

No podía hablar, no me podía mover. Todo lo que sentía era lujuria por el hombre en mis brazos. No quería nada más que sentirlo por todo mi cuerpo. Edward siguió atacando mi cuello; el me besó a lo largo de mi mandíbula e hizo su camino a mi oído. Una vez más mordisqueó y chupó enviando puro placer a través de mi cuerpo. Suavemente gemí su nombre. Quería más. NECESITABA más. Llevó sus manos alrededor de mi espalda y desabrochó mi brassier. Me lo saqué de los hombros y se fue igual que nuestras camisetas.

La sensación de mis pechos contra su pecho fue maravillosa. Él estaba tan calientito y sorprendente. Empezó a besarme bajando por mi cuello, plantando suaves besos en mi clavícula haciendo su camino a mis pechos. Él tomó el izquierdo en su boca y atacó el derecho con su mano. Suavemente me apretó y me acarició. Frotó su pulgar en mi duro pezón y gemí de nuevo.

Al mismo tiempo que estaba chupando, y mordiendo suavemente mi otro pezón con sus dientes. ÉL se apartó y sopló suavemente en mi pezón haciéndolo poner más duro. Luego cambió de lugar para ponerle la misma atención a ambos.

-Edward-Jadeé y el sopló en mi pezón de nuevo-Por favor, para de provocarme.

-¿Qué quieres Bella?

-Quiero que me toques. Por favor.

Se levantó sobre sus manos mirándome. Sentí la sangre correr a mi cara. Nadie me había mirado de la forma en la que él lo hacía. Sabía que él me quería tanto como yo a él.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas aún entre mis piernas. Jaló el cinturón de mis jeans y me dio una mirada rápida. Asentí y él desabrochó mi cinturón, luego soltó el botón y luego la cremallera. Él se agachó a mi estómago y empezó a darme suaves besos de nuevo.

ÉL tiró de mis jeans, levanté mis caderas t el los deslizó por mis piernas. Lanzó mis jeans al piso, añadiéndolo a nuestra pila. Puso sus manos sobre mis muslos y las deslizó subiendo por mi cuerpo.

Una vez más estaba en el borde de mi ropa interior y los deslizó por mis piernas, lentamente. Estaba nerviosa de estar desnuda frente a él, pero estaba muy excitada para mostrar verdadero interés en eso. Una vez que estuvieron en el piso él hizo su camino hacia arriba a mis labios para besarme de nuevo, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo. Pero todavía se alejaba de las áreas que más quería que tocara.

Desabroché su cinturón y me deshice sus pantalones; los empujé abajo de sus caderas, él se encargó de eso por mí y los pateó al piso. No tenía nada puesto excepto sus boxers. No sabía de qué color eran, pero sabía que eran oscuros, y q se sentían increíble contra mi piel.

Ahora sólo había una delgada capa de ropa separándonos y él se presionó contra mí de nuevo. No me podía contener y jadeé cuando lo sentí completamente contra mí. Sabía que era grande, pero esta era la primera vez que él estaba tan cerca de mí en esta posición.

Cambió de apoyo y llevó su mano abajo entre nosotros. Él acarició mis pliegues y arqueé mis caderas rogándole por más. Lentamente entró un dedo en mí y gemí en silencio. Debió oírme y debió tomar eso como una aprobación para otro, porque rápidamente añadió otro dedo.

-Dios Bella, estás tan mojada-Empezó a bombear sus dedos dentro y fuera mientras empezó a chupar mi pecho de nuevo. Las dos sensaciones juntas me hizo arquearme contra él y empezó a bombear más rápido. Curvó sus dedos y sabía que me estaba acercando a mi liberación. Sentí cómo me apretaba alrededor de su dedo y él se detuvo. Estaba sorprendida, no sabía qué pensar.

Lo mire a los ojos y él sólo me sonrió-Bella quiero probarte, quiero que te vegas con mi boca-Él no estaba preguntando, sólo me lo estaba diciendo y eso hizo que sintiera más humedad entre mis piernas.

Se posicionó entre mis piernas y besó la cara interna de mis muslos. Entre más se acercaba a mí más mojada me ponía. Luego sentí su caliente aliento sobre mí y me lamió de abajo hacia arriba enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Estaba lamiendo todos mis jugos. Su lengua se sentía increíble. Justo cuando pensé que no podía ser mejor chupó mi clítoris. Sentí mi corazón palpitar desbocadamente por todo mi cuerpo. Él siguió chupándome y lamiéndome y luego empezó a mordisquear, llevándome más cerca del éxtasis. Puse mi mano en su cabeza y pasé mis dedos por su cabello. Yo estaba gimiendo y jadeando y justo cuando pensé que no podría manejar más placer metió dos dedos dentro de mí. No tuvo tiempo de bombear sus dedos dentro y fuera de mí.

Estaba jadeando su nombre y él sabía que yo estaba cerca. Curvó sus dedos y chupó mi clítoris al mismo tiempo. Esa fue mi ruina. Jadeé su nombre y mis paredes apretaron sus dedos y todo mi cuerpo se tensó de puro placer. Siguió bombeando y chupando prolongando mi orgasmo. Mis piernas se apretaron alrededor de su cabeza y mi cuerpo se arqueó en la cama.

Cuando mi orgasmo disminuyó él también lo hizo. Él sacó sus dedos fuera de mí y me dio otra lamida de abajo hacia arriba. Estaba jadeando por aire, apenas era capaz de respirar. Tuve uno de los más intensos orgasmos que he tenido y todavía quería más.

Fui por él jalándolo para un beso rudo. Lo bese rudamente y se presionó contra mí. Estaba muy duro y sabía que él necesitaba su propia liberación. Quería hacer algo por él, pero me sentí egoísta. Lo quería dentro de mí, dándome placer.

Deslicé mi mano dentro de sus boxers y lo agarré fuerte. El gimió en mi boca y empecé a ir de abajo hacia arriba de su erección. Él se deshizo de sus boxers e inclinó su cabeza contra la mía.

-Edward, te quiero dentro de mí. Por favor-Le rogué.

-¿Estás segura? Podemos esperar-No quería esperar. Lo deseaba, aquí y ahora. Quería que me tomara, quería que tomara todo de mí.

-No, ahora Edward, Por favor-Él se fue a su mesita de noche y sacó un paquetito plateado. De sentó en sus rodillas, lo que me permitió verlo completamente desnudo por primera vez.

Él era perfecto. No había ninguna falla en él. Él tenía los más esculpidos abdomen y brazos que haya visto. Incluso en mis sueños despierta y fantasías nunca lo imaginé tan perfecto. Lo miré deslizar el condón hacia abajo por su erección. Él volvió a mí y me miró a los ojos en busca de alguna duda. No había ninguna.

ÉL se posicionó en mi entrada y yo lo abracé. Él era largo y ancho. Sólo había estado con otro chico, y él no estaba ni cerca del tamaño de Edward. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

Lentamente entró en mí, asegurándose de no ir rápido. Él me llenó completamente. Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás por el placer y seguía presionándose contra mí. Él dio con mi barrera y gemí, en leve dolor y placer.

-¿Estás bien?-Asentí y me dio un segundo para acostumbrarme a su tamaño. Asentí y el lentamente retrocedió. Cuando volvió a embestirme por segunda vez no estaba cerca del dolor. La tercera fue puro placer. Cerré mis ojos y jadeé de placer la cuarta vez. Nunca había sentido algo tan bueno. Todas las nuevas sensaciones que él m estaba dando eran abrumadoras.

Él empezó lento, manteniendo un ritmo constante de impulsos. Él estaba conciente de mis sonidos, gimiendo y jadeando como me llenaba y tocaba mi barrera.

-Dios Bella, eres tan estrecha. Te sientes tan bien.

No podía soportar el ritmo lento por más tiempo, Quería más. Empecé a mover mis caderas para encontrarme con cada una de sus embestidas.

-Más duro Edward-Me embistió un poco más duro pero no fue suficiente. Nunca había usado un lenguaje vulgar, pero él estaba a punto de hacérmelo sacar. Él estaba bajando todas mis barreras.-Más duro Edward, Dios Por favor, Fóllame.

Funcionó. Me embistió más duro y aceleró sus embestidas.-Mierda Bella, no voy a ser capaz de resistir más-Me embistió más duro y rápido y pude sentir ese calor familiar llenar todo mi cuerpo-Vente conmigo Bella-Esas tres palabras me llevaron al extremo.

-Oh Dios Edward, yo… voy a…-Me embistió más duro-Edward…-Grité cuando mi orgasmo recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Bella. Oh Dios Bella!-Con una embestida final lo pude sentir venir dentro de mí y se presionó contra mí gritando mi nombre cuando su orgasmo llegó. Luego colapsó encima de mí. Los dos estábamos jadeando, en busca de aire. Podía sentir la humedad de nuestros cuerpos y no pude dejar de sonreír por la reacción que tenía sobre él.

Recuperó su aliento y me besó con ternura. El beso duró unos minutos y luego salió de mí. Se paró de la cama, se quitó el condón y lo arrojó a la basura.

Lo observé cuando se puso los boxers de nuevo y sacó una camisa de su closet. Tomé mis prendas y me puse mi ropa interior. Empecé a ponerme mis jeans cuando sentí dos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cadera.

-Sin jeans-me puso su camisa en frente de mí-sólo esto-me di la vuelta y él tenía su sonrisa torcida en su cara. Tomé la camisa y me la puse. Me guió hasta su cama y se subió, llevándome con él. Me puso en su pecho y me rodeó con sus brazos. Me empezó a besar de nuevo y sentí que estaba en el cielo. Nada podía ser mejor que esto ¿cierto?. Él me jaló más cerca y puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Bella.

-Sí.

-Creo que Estoy enamorado de ti, no, sé que estoy enamorado de ti-Ok, si hay algo mejor.

Lo miré y en mis ojos sólo había amor y le di una gran sonrisa-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti-Se inclinó y me besó de nuevo con tanta pasión que sentí humedad entre mis piernas de nuevo. Lo deseaba, de nuevo.

Me subí encima de él a horcajadas en sus caderas-¿De Nuevo?-preguntó con un poco de Shock en su cara. Mordí mi labio y asentí. Su cara se rompió en una gran sonrisa y me jaló hacia abajo para un beso. Lo sentí alcanzar otro condon.

Antes de que lo supiera estaba encima de él mientras entraba en mí por segunda vez esta noche. Dios esta noche va a ser genial.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, bueno como se los prometí aca está, un poco grandesito Edward no? Jajajajaja, bueno espero que les haya gustado, y grax por los reviews del capitulo pasado, de ahora en adelante empiezan mis lemmons favoritos ;)**

**El siguiente capítulo me da mucha risa, pero ps depende del punto de vista que lo vean, JAJAJA**

**Gracias por leerme**

**lu**


	15. capítulo 15

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Desperté con una molesta luz brillante luz en mis ojos. Traté de rodarme para proteger mis ojos pero no me podía mover. Todo lo que quería era volver a dormir! Había sido una muy larga noche y no dormí mucho.

De mala gana abrí los ojos y me encontré cara a cara con Edward, ah, esa era la razón por la que no me podía mover y la razón por la que casi no dormí. No pude dejar de sonreír cuando recordé la noche que habíamos tenido.

-Buenos días hermosa-susurró Edward, llevándome de vuelta a la realidad. Gracias a dios que la realidad era igual que mis fantasías.

Froté mi cara en su cuello-Unos muy buenos días-puse un beso en su mandíbula e hice mi camino hasta si oído. Mordisqueé y chupé su oído haciéndolo gemir.

-Bella.

-Si Edward?

-Tenemos que levantarnos. Tenemos que ir a Seattle esta mañana ¿te acuerdas?

-Uuhh sí, si me acuerdo-Definitivamente no quería ir de compras con Alice hoy. Pero Edward estaría allí conmigo así que no será tan malo ¿verdad?

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Abran la puerta antes de que llame a Emmet para que la tumbe!-Dijo Alice desde el corredor. Edward suspiró y se paró de la cama, y lo pude ver en toda su gloria. Dios, él era sexy. Se puso una pantaloneta y me lanzó su camiseta para cubrirme. Se fue a la puerta y dejó que Alice entrara.

-Ya era hora-Ella miró de Edward a mí y de mí a Edward. Por supuesto sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas, el cual Alice notó-Oh como si no supiera lo que hicieron!

-¡¿QUÉ?-Le pregunté ruidosamente y muy nerviosamente.

-Oh vamos! Jazz y yo tuvimos que poner música, _muy alto_, para que no los atraparan!-tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.-De nada-me enrojecí más y Edward puso una sonrisa idiota en su cara.

-No puedo evitarlo si soy tan bueno-le lancé una almohada cuando sentí más sonrojo en mi cara.

-Oh querido hermano, no presumas tanto. Estuviste tan ruidoso como Bella-Ahora era su turno de sonrojarse. Me reventé de la risa y luego una almohada me golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! No puedo evitarlo si soy tan buena-lo imité.

-Nunca dije que no lo eras-Me contestó con una sonrisa sexy. Oh Dios, mi cara no podía estar más sonrojada!

-OK, me voy ya!-Dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación-Estén listos en 30 minutos, porque los voy a arrastrar fuera de casa sin importar nada!-Luego salió de la habitación.

Rápidamente Edward se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, tirando de mí hacia él. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo y me incliné para besarlo. Fue un beso dulce y corto. Se alejó y sonrió como si estuviera tramando algo malvado.

-¿por qué esa sonrisa?-su sonrisa creció más.

-Sólo tenemos 30 minutos.

-Sí, ¿y?

-No hay tiempo para que tomemos duchas por aparte-Arqueé una ceja.

-¿Por qué señor Cullen, está sugiriendo lo que creo que está sugiriendo?

Su respuesta sólo fue una sonrisa malévola. Me sacó de encima y me llevó a baño. Agarró dos toallas y dos mudas de ropa limpias y abrió la ducha.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me besó de nuevo mientras halaba el borde de la camiseta que estaba usando. Me la sacó por la cabeza y se liberó de su pantaloneta. Abrió la puerta de la ducha y entró, rápidamente lo seguí.

Estaba un poco nerviosa; había estado desnuda frente a él antes, pero no con toda esa luz. Traté de ocultarme de él tan disimuladamente como pude, pero él se dio cuenta.

-Bella, eres perfecta. Deja de ocultarte-haló mis brazos y los puso alrededor de sus hombros y me empujó contra la pared fría de la ducha. Se presionó contra mi cuerpo y podía decir que él estaba muy feliz de estar conmigo. Empezó a besarme suavemente y luego rápidamente poniendo el beso más apasionado. Esto era el cielo.

**EPDV**

Tenía a la chica más hermosa que haya visto presionada contra la pared de mi ducha besándola. Estaba en el cielo. Anoche fue la noche más increíble de mi vida. Bella era la chica perfecta para mí, amaba cada parte de ella, y me refiero a _cada_ parte.

Sabía que sólo teníamos 30 minutos para alistarnos, pero no iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo a solas con Bella. Llevé mis labios abajo a su cuello y arriba a su oído; chupé y mordí justo como ella lo había hecho. Sabía desde anoche que yo la ponía absolutamente loca.

-Edward-jadeó.

-Si amor? Qué quieres?

-A ti por favor-bajé mi mano por su cuerpo hasta su centro y fácilmente deslicé dos dedos dentro de ella. Dios, ella se sentía maravilloso. Jadeó de nuevo cuando me sintió de nuevo dentro de ella.

-Bella, estás tan mojadita. Dios, quiero tomarte justo aquí-Dije como bombeaba mis dedos dentro y fuera de ella.

-Hazlo Edward, por favor tómame, toma todo de mí-me puse más duro con eso y no había nada que quisiera más que su cuerpo cabalgando el mío como metía mi dura erección dentro y fuera de ella.

-No tengo un condón, no podemos-curvé mis dedos dentro de ella haciéndola tensar y gemir.

-Estoy tomando la píldora. Por favor Edward te deseo, te _ necesito_-Retiré mis dedos y me alejé de ella.

-Bella, estás segura?-No había nada que quisiera más que escucharla decir sí.

-Sí Edward-Me llevó de vuelta hacia ella y me beso rudamente. Puse mis manos en sus muslos jalándola hacia mí. Enrolló sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y llevó sus manos a mi erección y la agarró fuerte causándome gemir de placer.

-Mierda Bella-Ella movió su mano arriba y debajo de mi erección causándome más gemidos. Ella se alejó un poco y empezó a frotarme en su entrada. Sintiendo su calor tan cerca de mí no lo pude soportar más. La penetré duro y profundo-Mierda, Bella estás tan apretada, te sientes increíble.

Llevé mis labios a los suyos para para de gritar más blasfemias, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos atraparan. La embestí más duro y profundo y la sentí gritar en mi boca. Eso sólo me alentó más. Alejé mis labios de los de ella y empecé a mordisquear su oído de nuevo. Estaba manteniendo el mismo ritmo penetrándola dentro y fuera con una fuerte fuerza.

-Dios Edward, estoy tan cerca, no pares-Sus manos se fueron a mi pelo y lo jaló, llevándome cara a cara con ella-Vente conmigo Edward, quiero sentir cómo te vienes dentro de mí.

Ese fue mi fin, sólo escuchando esas simples palabras salir de su boca. La penetré más duro y la sentí apretarse a mi alrededor y sentí mi propia liberación cerca-Oh, Dios Bella.

-Edward-respiró y sabía que ella estaba allí. Aceleré mis embestidas y ella se apretó más duro a mi alrededor y exploté muy profundo dentro de ella. Ella mordió su labio y sentí sus jugos alrededor de mi eje. Reduje mi ritmo hasta detenerme y me apoyé contra ella. Recobramos el aliento y nos separamos-Que bueno que hicimos esto _antes_ de que tomáramos una ducha, o si no hubiéramos tenido que ducharnos de nuevo!-Bella soltó una risita.

El resto de la ducha fue rápido. Nos salimos, cepillamos nuestros dientes, nos peinamos, bueno yo lo intenté. Nos secamos t volvimos a mi habitación. Alice había puesto nuestra ropa sobre mi cama.

-¿Esto debe ser una broma?-Dijo Bella en un resoplido-¿ni siquiera podemos elegir nuestra propia ropa?-Fui a examinar la ropa que había elegido. Ella Había elegido un par de apretados jeans y una camiseta negra que acentuaría cada curva del cuerpo de Bella, era simple y muy apropiado. Sabía que Bella estaría cómoda, y todavía sexy. Luego vi la ropa interior de satén que Alice había escogido para ella. Era un muy pequeño sujetador violeta y pantis que combinaban. Ese sujetador parecía que no le cubría mucho, con lo que yo no tenía ningún problema.

-Ella tiene buen gusto-dije lanzándole el sujetador y los pantis a ella-póntelos, quiero ver cómo se ve-Se sonrojó y me di la vuelta para que tuviera más privacidad y se puso la ropa que Alice había elegido.

-Edward-me llamó en un tono sexy. Me di la vuelta y mi mandíbula cayó-Qué te parece?-Preguntó en un tono muy coqueto.

-Bella, vas a ser la muerte para mí-caminé hasta ella y la envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cadera y halé su sonrojo contra mi cuerpo. Con mi otra mano recorrí sus hombros bajando lentamente por su cuerpo. Cuando llegué a sus pechos los acaricié suavemente y seguí bajando hasta el borde de sus pantis. Deslicé mi dedo dentro de estos y con mi dedo recorrí su cadera.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me haló para un beso. El beso era perfecto, era suave y apasionado y lleno de amor. Se alejó y me miró a los ojos. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios-Dios Edward, no puedo dejar de besarte. ¿Cómo vamos a ocultar esto?

-Se a lo que te refieres, pero también tengo un problema mantiendo mis manos para mi mismo-Ella me haló de nuevo para un beso y se puso más rudo. Lamí su labio inferior y ella me abrió su boca para profundizar el beso. Ella sabía maravilloso y no quería terminar nunca el beso. Pero por supuesto no podía durar para siempre.

Escuchamos que abrían la puerta, por supuesto olvide ponerle seguro!

-¡mierda! ¿Bella que estás usando?

Mierda, sabía que no podríamos quedarnos con este secreto para siempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno he aquí otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y a la que primero adivine quien entró le dedico el próximo capítulo :D**

**Si no subo de mañana al viernes dudo mucho que lo haga pronto, entro de nuevo al cole ¬¬, los voy a demandar por canequeros.**

**Pero voy a tratar de no dejarlos con la incertidumbre por mucho tiempo ;)**

**Cuídense y gracias por leerme.**

**lu**


	16. capítulo 16

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_En él capítulo anterior:_

_Escuchamos que abrían la puerta, por supuesto olvide ponerle seguro!_

_-¡mierda! ¿Bella que estás usando?_

_Mierda, sabía que no podríamos quedarnos con este secreto para siempre._

O debería decir lo que no estás usando?-Dijo él moviendo sus cejas. Rápidamente me puse detrás de Edward tratando de ocultar mi cuerpo casi desnudo. A pesar de que sabía que ya me había visto sentía la necesidad de ocultarme.

-¿Qué rayos Emmet? ¿no sabes tocar?-Gritó Edward. Empezó a caminar hacia su hermano pero me aferré a su brazo diciéndole que si se movía quedaría expuesta.

-Nunca pensé que debería-Se inclinó para tener una mejor vista de mí.

-Emmet, detente. ¡Sal ya!

Justo ahí entró Alice a la habitación-¿Por qué gritan tanto? ¿y dónde está Bella? Se supone que ya deberían estar listos para irnos.

-El idiota, más conocido como Emmet, entró si tocar.

-¿y?-dijo Alice.

-Bella está detrás mío-Saqué mi cabeza para que ella pudiera verme. Caminó hacia mí y jadeó.

-¿La viste usando eso?-Le preguntó Alice a Emmet.

-Sip-respondió con la sonrisa más grande que haya visto.

-Qué rayos te pasa. Tienes novia, deja a la mía en paz, ahora sal de aquí ya-Le gritó Edward a él. Espera, dijo novia? Alice empujó a Emmet fuera de la habitación y le puso seguro a la puerta después de que él saliera. Edward se volteó-Lo siento tanto, en serio tenemos que asegurarnos de que la puerta esté cerrada a partir de ahora en adelante-Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir. _Novia?_

-Muy bien, vamos tenemos que irnos-Alice me arrojó la ropa y me las puse en silencio. Alice agarró mi mano y me jaló al baño.-No tenemos mucho tiempo, ya vamos tarde.

Rápidamente me trenzó el cabello en un estilo francés y puso una ligera capa de maquillaje en mí. Luego me sacó del baño cual muñeca de trapo-Vamos, ponte los zapatos. Estaré esperando en el carro.

Se fue de la habitación de Edward y me terminé de arreglar. Cuando me puse los zapatos, y todo lo que necesitaba para hoy bajé las escaleras. No podía sacar las palabras de Edward de mi cabeza. _Tienes novia, deja a la mía en paz._ Tan pronto como estuviéramos solos le tendría que preguntar. No es que me interesara*, de hecho es todo lo contrario, pero necesitaba saber.

Caminé a la cocina para tomar algo antes de irnos. Fui al refrigerador y saqué una botella de agua. Me di la vuelta y di un pequeño gritito. Allí estaba parado Emmet observándome-¿Qué?-susurré.

Miró asombrado mi actitud y finalmente habló-Edward quería esperarte, pero Alice lo arrastró al carro-lo fulminé con la mirada, viéndolo como pasaba su mirada por mi cuerpo.

-Estoy aquí idiota, y deja de mirarme así!

-Perdón, así que tú y Edward huh?

-sí

-Que bien, por fin encontró a alguien-Él estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas mirarme a los ojos. Resoplé y me retiré de la cocina, sintiendo sus ojos en mí al caminar.

De camino a Seattle por suerte no hubo incidentes. Alice había conseguido arrastrar a Jasper a esto, así que se sentó al frente con ella. Edward y yo nos sentamos atrás sosteniendo nuestras manos y cayados. Alice puso el radio a todo volumen y canté con ella _cada_ canción, así que, incluso si hubiéramos querido hablar hubiera sido imposible.

Llegamos a Seattle batiendo el record de tiempo. Alice se detuvo en una tienda de vestidos para matrimonio, se veía costoso y completamente lujoso-Alice, ¿por qué estamos en una tienda de matrimonio?-dije en tono de preocupación.

-Es el único lugar en el que pueden hacer cualquier cosa que necesites. Vamos, nos están esperando-Tomó casi dos horas arreglar las medidas del vestido de Edward y del mío. Si Edward no hubiera estado ahí para mi entretenimiento visual me hubiera vuelto loca.

-Ven, no fue tan malo!

-Dijo la pixie que no fue torturada.

-Oh vamos Edward, no pudo haber sido tan malo!

-La anciana me pinchó como 20 veces! Parecía que lo disfrutaba; me sonreía cada vez que lo hacía! Y se demoró mucho en hacerlo-Me puse a reír a carcajadas-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Perdón, es que ella no me pinchó ni una vez. Y se apuró en hacerlo.

-¿Y?

Era el turno de reír de Alice-Oh eso es genial-Edward y Jasper nos miraron completamente confundidos-Lo siento, pero de solo pensar que la anciana… y…-No pudo decir más pues se estaba riendo muy fuerte.

-Lo siento, pero también me perdí. ¿Qué es tan divertido?-preguntó Jasper.

-¿No lo entiendes Jasper?-le pregunté. Él sólo sacudió su cabeza-La anciana estaba nerviosa; ella mantuvo sus manos muy cerca de Edward. Ella se tomó su tiempo así lo podría observar por más tiempo. Estoy sorprendida de que no trató de tocarlo!

Edward se sonrojó en un tono de camión de bomberos-Oh por dios! Ella lo hizo, cierto?-Alice chilló. Él no lo negó, lo que hizo que nuestras carcajadas subieran de tono, con Jasper incluído.

-Cállense. ¿Nos podemos ir?-Dijo Edward.

-Oh, Edward lo siento. En serio no es tan gracioso. Dije tratando de componerme. No funcionó. Sólo logró que me riera más. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al carro y se subió en la parte de atrás e hizo un puchero. Me giré a los que ya se estaban calmando.

-OK, vamos a ir a Starbucks*-Dijo Alice-Cuando lo calmes ve con nosotros ok?-Asentí y Alice haló a Jasper detrás de ella, caminando lejos de nosotros. Me di la vuelta y me fui al carro. Abrí la puerta de atrás y me senté junto a Edward.

-Lo siento, debí haber dicho algo-No me estaba mirando así que tomé su barbilla y la volteé hacia mí-Me perdonas?

-Tal vez.

Pasé mi pierna sobre su regazo y me senté a horcajadas en él. Me incliné y susurré mi disculpa de nuevo. Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí-te recompensaré-Dije elevando una ceja.

-A sí, y cómo lo vas a hacer?-Quitó sus brazos de su pecho y los puso en mi trasero para acercarme más a su regazo. Pude sentir su erección poniéndose más dura. Me moví contra él y el lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Me incliné y lo besé apasionadamente.

Antes de darme cuenta me tenía apoyada en mi espalda presionándose sin espacio alguno contra mi cuerpo. Él profundizó el beso y enrollé mis dedos en su cabello. Sus dedos bajaron por mi cuerpo y empezó a desabotonar mis jeans.

-Edward-susurré-no podemos hacer eso aquí.

-¿por qué? Alice no está, y ella no regresará hasta que le digamos. Y es mi auto, así que no se puede enfadar-Continuó su trabajo en mis jeans y deslizó sus dedos hasta mi ropa interior.

Rápidamente agarré su mano para impedir que fuera más lejos-Edward, en serio no podemos hacer esto en este momento. Te prometo que te recompensaré. Pero no ahora, por favor? No puedo llegar tarde esta noche o a mi papá le va a dar un ataque-Asintió pero volvió a besarme. Me besó con toda su fuerza, pero lo aparte rápidamente cuando oí que golpeaban la ventana.

Miré a mi alrededor y afuera mirándonos estaba un policía. Mierda.

Rápidamente Edward se apartó de mí y se sentó. Mis jeans estaban con la cremallera arriba y abotonados, cuándo pasó? No tengo ni idea. Nos bajamos del carro preparándonos para que nos gritaran.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero conocen a estos dos?-Apuntó a su izquierda y vi a Alice y a Jasper esposados.

-¿Qué demonios?-Gritó Edward, parecía que no me iba a ir a casa pronto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a… Lady pink Any.**

***no es que no le interesa Edward, sólo que no le interesa el título de novia oficial ¬¬ si claro bella ajajaja**

***Lugar dónde los norteamericanos van a tomar café, es el más tradicional. **

**¿qué habrán hecho Alice y Jasper? Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y perdón por la tardanza, pero el cole me tiene colgada :S, **

**Gracias por sus reviews :D**

**lu**


	17. capítulo 17

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

-_Lamento interrumpirlos, pero conocen a estos dos?-Apuntó a su izquierda y vi a Alice y a Jasper esposados._

_-¿Qué demonios?-Gritó Edward, parecía que no me iba a ir a casa pronto._

-Puedo tomar eso como un sí?-dijo el oficial.

-Sí oficial, los conocemos, ¿Qué hicieron?-Pregunté

-Han sido arrestados bajo los cargos de asalto-respondió el oficial.

-¡¿Qué?-medio grité-¿qué pasó?-Miré a Alice y no se veía arrepentida para nada. Jasper se rehusaba a hacer contacto visual con las personas a su alrededor. ¿Qué rayos pasó? Miré de vuelta al oficial a la espera de una respuesta.

-Estaban en una pelea en una de las tiendas que quedan bajando la calle-Miró cuidadosamente a Edward esperando otra interrupción-Estábamos a punto de llevarlos a la estación pero ellos nos dijeron que no podían ir hasta decirles a ustedes dos. Sin embargo no esperé encontrarlos a ustedes dos en esa situación. Tienen suerte de que no quiera hacer más papeleo o estarían al lado de sus amigos. Los dejaré ir con una advertencia; no hagan que los descubra causando este tipo de DAP **(A/N: Demostraciones de Afecto en Público, o creo que eso traduce… en inglés es PDA)** de nuevo.-Sólo asentí en aprobación-Ahora si pudieran acompañarnos a la estación.

-Un momento oficial-Lo detuvo Alice-Puedo hablar con Bella, por favor? Vivimos lejos y necesito una cosa más antes de irnos de Seattle y las tiendas cierran en unas horas-Miré a Alice con un poquito de confusión en mi cara. Los dos oficiales intercambiaron una mirada rápida entre sí y asintieron.

-Supongo que está bien, pero por favor, sea breve-El camino hacia su compañero y Alice se acercó a nosotros.

Alice se inclinó dentro del carro y ella estaba hablando en un tono apenas encima de un susurro-Necesito que los dos vayan a la tienda cerca de Starbucks. Hay un collar en el escaparate que va perfecto con tu vestido. No tuve oportunidad de comprarlo. Bella, sabrás cuál es, confía en mí-Asentí y el oficial volvió a agarrar a Alice.

-Aquí está la dirección de la estación, vengan cuando terminen-Le dio a Edward una tarjeta con toda su información, incluyendo la dirección de la estación.

-Si señor-Dijo Edward en un tono muy educado-Alice, tengo que llamar a papá?

-No todavía-Dijo Alice. No todavía? Ella estaba siendo arrestada! Carlisle no sería capas de ayudarla?

Los oficiales se llevaron a Alice y a Jasper a su carro y se fueron dejándonos parados al lado del carro de Edward.

-Supongo que debemos ir por el collar para Alice-Dijo Edward en muy baja voz. Tomó mi mano y me llevó a Starbucks-Creo que esa es la tienda a ala que ella se refería-Era una tienda de artículos antiguos, perfecta para encontrar los accesorios para nuestro proyecto.

Entramos y le dimos una mirada rápida a la tienda, se veía un poco desaliñada, pero no del tipo desordenada. Luego vi dos oficiales hablando con él que asumo es el dueño. Qué está pasando? Mire a Edward y él sólo se encogió de hombros, luego lo vi. El collar del que estaba hablando Alice.

Estaba un maniquí a la mitad, era más que perfecto. Era un medallón de bronce con un montón de pequeños detalles. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Cogí el medallón y le di vuelta, y cuando vi el precio casi me desmayo-$250 esto debe ser una broma!-le susurré a Edward.

-Pero se va a ver genial con tu vestido-Quitó el medallón del maniquí y se dirigió a la caja registradora. No podía creer que estuvieran dispuestos a gastar tanto dinero. Con esa cantidad de dinero que Alice se ha gastado hasta ahora podríamos _comprarnos _la mejor nota.

-Hola-Dijo Edward al dueño-Lamento interrumpir, pero nos gustaría comprar este collar-Le mostró el collar al dueño quien le dio una mirada al collar y volvió a mirar a Edward balbuceando algo sobre el collar. Nos hizo la factura y salimos rápidamente del lugar después de pagar la exagerada cantidad de dinero.

El camino a la estación fue silenciosa y rápida. Cuando entramos vimos a Alice y Jasper. Alice estaba hablando animadamente con alguien en traje, quien asumo era un detective. Fuimos al escritorio de la entrada y les dijimos que estábamos allí por Alice y Jasper. El oficial nos dijo que nos sentáramos y que en un momento estaría con nosotros.

Los dos oficiales que habíamos visto antes entraron y nos dieron una mirada de decepción cuando nos miraron. Miré a Edward quien se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Esperamos por lo que parecieron horas. Llamé a mi papá diciéndole que Alice estaba en busca de más accesorios para nuestros atuendos y que esperaba estar en casa pronto.

Finalmente Alice y Jasper salieron y Alice se acercó a mi rebotando.-Lo conseguiste?

-Sí-Le respondí y saltó de alegría-Ya son libres y pueden irse?-Jasper asintió-Ahora pueden decirnos que pasó?

-Cuando estemos en el auto. Vamos Alice-Dijo Jasper halando a Alice hacia la salida. Edward y yo los seguimos al auto. Edward se sentó en el asiento del piloto y yo en el del copiloto. Alice y Jasper ya estaban en el asiento trasero.

-Ok, escúpanlo. Por qué acabamos de pasar dos horas en la sala de espera de la estación de policía?-Preguntó Edward entrando al camino de vuelta a Forks.

-Estábamos cansados de esperarlos, así que decidimos ir a la tienda de antigüedades para ver si tenían algo que pudiéramos usar para nuestro proyecto. Luego vi el collar. Tan pronto como lo vi sabía que era perfecto. Lo quité del maniquí y de repente una señora me lo rapó. Ella dijo "yo quiero comprar esto, es mío" le grité y le dije que debió haber llegado primero e intenté quitárselo.

Traté de imaginarme a Alice peleando con una señora, pero simplemente no pude.

-Me golpeó la mano y trató de alejarse de mí. Luego Jasper la agarró del brazo amablemente y le dijo que nosotros llegamos primero y que debería devolvérmelo. Ella empezó a gritar a Jasper que la dejara ir. Lo siguiente que supimos fue que los policías llegaron y que estábamos en problemas.

-La señora les dijo que Ali había empezado la pelea y que le había quitado el collar a _ella_, el dueño no vio nada así que los oficiales decidieron llevarnos para interrogarnos.

Asentí y esperé a que ellos continuaran.

-Pues resulta que el dueño de la tienda tenía una cámara de seguridad y grabó todo lo que pasó! Así que no tenían más opción que dejarnos ir!-Se encogió de hombros pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara-Ahora puedo ver el collar?

Le pasé la bolsa y miré de vuelta al camino. Alice y Jasper siguieron susurrando en el asiento trasero mientras Edward permaneció callado el resto del camino a casa.

Empecé a sentirme incómoda, y un poco preocupada de que Edward apenas me había hablado desde que todo esto empezó. Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen me bajé de su auto y corrí a su habitación para agarrar mis cosas. Era muy tarde y no quería tener más problemas. Llamé a Charlie y le hice saber que habíamos vuelto y que estaría en casa pronto.

Tenía todo empacado en mi bolso pero no lo podía cerrar. Entre el cuasi-yeso en mi mano y mi frustación con Edward se volvió en una tarea más difícil. Luego sentí dos manos cálidas sobre las mías y mi bolso cerró rápido.

Me volteé para quedar cara a cara con Edward-por qué no me has dicho nada en las últimas horas? Hice algo malo?-le dije sin pensar.

-No-Dijo en un tono de voz bajo.

-Entonces por qué me aplicas la ley del hielo?

-Hoy pudimos haber sido arrestados Bella. Por poco te meto en más problemas, lo lamento tanto-Miro al suelo negándose a hacer contacto visual conmigo.

-Eso es todo?-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Me miró con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.-Edward, no es tu culpa, Yo soy la que se subió en tu regazo-halé su cabeza a la mía y le di un beso suave-La próxima vez tendremos que asegurarnos de que no nos atrapen.

No tuve tiempo ni de reírme pues sus labios ya estaban en los míos. El profundizó el beso y me pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca. Le di la bienvenida gustosa y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredé mi mano buena en su pelo. Me acercó más a él envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cadera y me apretó con más fuerza.

De mala gana me alejé de él-Edward, me tengo que ir. Mi papá me espera en casa pronto-Le di un beso más y me dejo ir. Caminó hasta mi camioneta y me dio un beso de las buenas noches antes de dirigirme a mi casa.

Charlie no estaba enojado porque llegué tarde, pero me puso reglas más estrictas respecto a mi castigo. No tenía permitido ir a ningún lado y no podía traer a nadie aquí. Si necesitaba trabajar en nuestro proyecto, lo podríamos hacer durante detención. Me dijo que no podía recibir llamadas y casi me quita el celular pero no lo hizo cuando le dije que tenía que llamar a mamá todos los días para ver cómo estaba (en él teléfono de la casa no se podían hacer llamadas a larga distancia)

Así que aquí estaba recostada en mi cama aburrida de pensar. Alice me envió un mensaje diciéndome que los oficiales habían llamado a sus padres pero que no me preocupara, ellos no estaban enojados y no le iban a decir nada a Charlie.

Luego Edward me envió un mensaje de texto, tuvimos una conversación agradable. Al menos hasta que me dijo que si podía pasar por aquí. Le dije que no, porque no creo que fuera capaz de controlarme y nos atraparían…

Los siguientes dos días fueron los peores de mi vida. Limpié toda la casa de arriba hacia abajo, releí algunos libros y dormí, _mucho._

Finalmente llegó la mañana del miércoles. Me alisté rápidamente y abrí la puerta para dirigirme hacia mi carro. (20 minutos más temprano, no podía esperar más para ver a Edward) cuando miré afuera allí estaba mi dios griego, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, caminando hacia mí.

Cuando llegó hasta mí me haló para un beso tan apasionado que si nos vieras pensarías que no nos hubiéramos visto en años. Cuando finalmente nos separamos para tomar aire, me dio su sonrisa torcida-Sabes que tenemos 20 minutos más antes de ir a la escuela…

-En serio?-pregunté inocentemente-qué crees que podríamos hacer en 20 minutos?-Su sonrisa creció aún más y me llevó de vuelta a mi casa. Y sí cerró la puerta!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Loc, meresco que me cuelguen por lo lenta que soy, pero compréndanme, el cole me ha tenido spr ocupada, pero ps aca está otro capi.**

**Que mentes tan retorcidas tienen mis queridas lectoras, más de 3 se imaginaron que Alice y Jasper habían hecho quien sabe q cosas… ME ENCANTA!, yo tambn tengo una mente retorcida, no las culpo ;)**

**Espero q les haya gustado y prometo no tardarme para el prox ;), no las puedo dejar así…**


	18. capítulo 18

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward y yo llegamos a clase justo a tiempo; Alice nos dio una sonrisa torcida cuando entramos. Tomamos nuestros asientos en silencio y me di cuenta de que la gente nos estaban mirando. No había duda de que iban a haber rumores sobre Edward y yo al final del día. Pero está bien para mí, valió toda la pena.

_-Sabes que tenemos 20 minutos más antes de ir a la escuela?_

_-En serio?-pregunté inocentemente-qué crees que podríamos hacer en 20 minutos?-Su sonrisa creció aún más y me llevó de vuelta a mi casa. Y sí cerró la puerta!_

_Él inició el beso y por el deseo que había en sus ojos y la fuerza del beso podía decir que me necesitaba, necesitaba su liberación, tanto como yo lo necesitaba y necesitaba mi propia liberación._

_Lo jalé hacia el sofá y él se quitó la camiseta y yo me quité la mía antes de que él lo hiciera-Estás muy ansiosa?-Me preguntó._

_-No Tienes ni idea-lo empuje hacia abajo en el sofá y me senté a horcajadas encima de él. Alice me había traído algunas prendas ayer y me dijo, me exigió, que usara algo lindo para ir a la escuela hoy. Y debido a la situación en la que me encontraba, estaba muy ía una falda suelta negra que iba hasta la mitad del muslo y era linda, así es, dije linda, tenía una camisa linda color azul clarito que era del mismo material que el de la falda y mangas __¾.__La falda fue fácil de sacar y la camisa estaba hecha para levantarla fácilmente._

_Edward gimió como me restregué contra su ya dura erección. Agarró mis muslos y me acercó más cerca de su cuerpo-Bella, te necesito-Gemí y alcancé su cinturón y empecé a quitarle sus jeans.-Bella, tienes un condón?-Mierda, no se supone que es el chico el que se encarga de eso?, al diablo, estaba tomando la píldora y yo lo necesitaba, ahora._

_-Estoy limpia Edward; te necesito, ahora mismo. Por favor-Él levantó sus caderas para quitar sus pantalones, liberando su erección. Jaló mi ropa interior a un lado y deslió un dedo dentro de mí causando que un jadeo se escapara de mis labios._

_-Dios Bella. Ya estás tan mojada. __Estás segura de que quieres esto?-Simplemente asentí- Sacó su dedo y lo reeemplazó por su larga erección en una embestida rápida._

_-Oh Dios, Edward._

_-Jesús Bella, te sientes tan bien. No creo que pueda durar mucho.-Agarré el sofá detrás de él y me saqué de él y me volví a meter haciéndonos gemir mutuamente. Nuestras embestidas consistían en cada uno de nuestros sexos encontrándose a mitad del camino causando embestidas más profundas y más fricción._

_-Dios Edward, estoy tan cerca._

_-Bella_

_-Bella_

-BELLA

-¿Qué?-Miré a mi alrededor y Edward estaba parado enfrente de mí.

-La clase terminó, es hora de irnos-Wow, pasé todo el tiempo pensando en esta mañana.

-Oh opps-Me sonrojé en un rojo profundo y recogí mis libros y me paré. Luego sentí la familiar humedad entre mis piernas. _Demonios._

-Escuchaste algo de lo que dijo el profesor hoy?-Me preguntó Edward mientras caminábamos a nuestra próxima clase. Bajé la mirada y sacudí mi cabeza en negación. –En qué estabas pensando Bella? Tu cara está en un brillante rojo.

Decidí jugar con él un poco, si yo tenía que sufrir, entonces él también. Lo halé más cerca de mí y me apoyé en el locker más cercano. Lo jalé hacia abajo para poder susurrar en su oído-Estaba pensando en nuestra asombrosa mañana-Susurré tan seductivamente como me fue posible.

Dios espero que esté funcionando. Apretó su agarre en mis caderas, así que continué-Estaba pensando en lo asombroso que te sentiste dentro de mi sin restricciones, pude sentir cada bulto, cada vena cuando me penetrabas-Listo, estaba hecho. Sus manos apretaron mucho a mis caderas y él dejó escapar un suave gemido.

-Bella, estás tratando de matarme?-Sacudí mi cabeza en negación, pues no confiaba en mi voz-Bella, ve a clase. Te veré allí-Se separó de mí y señaló al salón de clase y simplemente se me quedó viendo. Sentí la sangre llenando mi cara y me sentí avergonzada, yo jamás había hecho algo como esto y ahora había presionado a Edward demasiado. En serio esperaba que no estuviera enfadado conmigo.

Entré a nuestra clase de sociales y tomé mi asiento habitual al final del salón. Esperé que Edward entrara a clase justo después de que yo lo hice. Pero casi no llega a tiempo. El entró corriendo al salón justo cuando el timbre para empezar la clase sonó. Él tomó asiento y ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo.

La clase pasó muy lentamente; todo lo que podía pensar era si Edward estaba enfadado conmigo o no. No me podía concentrar, me sentía enferma y sólo me quería ir a casa. Fui hacia el profesor y le pregunté si me dejaba ir a la enfermería.

Rápidamente fui a la enfermería y le dije a la enfermera que no me sentía bien. Ella me dijo que me recostara en la camilla y que cerrara los ojos. Hice lo que ella me dijo y la siguiente cosa que supe era que estaban tocando la puerta seguido de unos murmullos en la puerta. Lo ignoré y trate de dormirme y calmarme.

-Bella, estás bien?-Conocía esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte y en este momento realmente no quería escucharla.

-Sí-Le respondí sin abrir mis ojos.

-Bella mírame, por favor-Abrí mis ojos y él estaba sentado al lado mío en la silla de las enfermeras. –Qué te pasa? Yo sé que no estás enferma-Miré a mi alrededor en busca de la enfermera y vi que nosotros estábamos solos en esa pequeña habitación.

-No puedo soportar que estés enfadado conmigo-Lo escupí antes de poder detenerme.

-Bella, que rayos te puede hacer pensar que esté enfadado contigo?-Me senté por la sorpresa casi cayéndome de la camilla.

-Por lo que te dije! Me dijiste que fuera a clase sin ti y no me hablaste, o miraste en toda la clase!-Su cara estaba llena de sorpresa. Luego sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y sus labios formaron su sonrisa torcida.

-Cómo podría estar enfadado cuando mi novia no es más que una perfecta y sexy mujer que me dice las cosas más calientes? Bella, no estaba enfadado, estaba excitado y no pensé que fuera buena idea entrar a clase con una muy obvia erección. Y cada vez que te miraba, me volvía a excitar! Lo siento si te molestó-Se inclinó para besarme antes de que pudiera armar alguna palabra coherente.

Escuché esa palabra nuevamente, novia. Decidí que era ahora o nunca. Terminé el beso y lo miré a los ojos-Novia?-Edward sólo se rió, luego vi la seriedad en sus ojos.

-Sí, novia. Eso está bien? No fue mi intención asumir…-Detuve su balbuceo con otro beso. Este beso se puso más necesitado y pasional-Bella-Dijo separándose de mí-No podemos hacer esto ahora, no aquí. Vámonos, tenemos que ir a clase.

-NO! No podemos llegar tarde a clase, qué diría la gente?-Dije con pánico. Fue suficientemente malo que casi llegáramos tarde al colegio. Llegando tarde a clase la gente definitivamente empezaría rumores como que éramos adictos al sexo, no es que lo fuera a negar en la seguridad de los brazos de Edward… quién no querría tener sexo con él cada segundo disponible? Pero no quería que alguien más supiera, y mucho menos que lo pensara!

-En serio crees que sería mejor saltarnos todo el periodo? Además, a quién le importa lo que ellos piensen? Nosotros sabemos la verdad y eso es lo único que importa. Ok, vámonos antes de que hagamos algo que realmente no deberíamos-Ves, adictos al sexo. Demonios, qué rayos me estaba haciendo este hombre?

Seguí a Edward hacia afuera y teníamos una nota de la secretaria y nos dirigimos a clase de inglés. Esto iba a ser genial. Se podría poner más embarazoso?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**No les parece que hace calor? Uff, se acerca detención y créanme que si yo fuera Bella, me portaría mal tooodo el tiempo jejeje, sii! Va a ver lemmon en detención, cómo creen q será? A mi me encantó :D**

**Perdón por la spr demora pero me siguen exprimiendo en el cole, en serio lamento no poder actualizar más seguido, pero = grax por leer este fic :D Y voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible, nos leemos.**

**luz**


	19. capítulo 19

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EPDV**

Llegamos 10 minutos tarde a la clase de inglés, entramos en silencio pero nos la arreglamos para que todo el mundo pusiera su atención en nosotros. Solté la mano de Bella y le pasé a la señorita Fryman nuestra justificación. Bella tomó asiento con migo de cerca.

-Se siente mejor Isabella?-preguntó la señorita. Bien, tal vez esto elimine algunos de los chismes de los que Bella estaba tan preocuapda.

-Sí señorita, olvidé desayunar esta mañana-Contestó Bella, ella lo olvidó porque estaba muy ocupada conmigo. Pensé sobre nuestra actividad extracurricular esta mañana, y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi cara.

-Well, we are in page 30, so mrs. Cullen open your book and read it out loud.

Abrí mi libro rápidamente y localicé la primera oración-its too cold today, i wasnt specting to snow today.

-Very well mrs. Cullen-El resto de la clase de inglés fue muy rápida y de pronto Bella y yo nos estábamos dirigiendo a la puerta de la cafetería. Bella permaneció callada de camino a la cafetería, pero tenía un agarre fuerte en mi mano.

-Bella, te encuentras bien?-le pregunté.

-Mejor que bien-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Entonces por qué estás tan callada?

-Simplemente estaba pensando.

-Acerca de..?

-Tú y yo-entramos a la cafetería y mi hermana corrió hacia Bella y la jaló lejos de mí terminando efectivamente nuestra conversación. Compramos nuestra comida y nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre.

-Así que Bella, escuché que tú y mi hermano se estaban besando en el carro esta mañana y por eso llegaron tarde a clase?-Preguntó Alice.

-Qué!-Chilló Bella.

-Eso no fue lo que oí-Todos miramos a Emmet esperando a que continuara-yo escuché que ustedes dos, lo estaban haciendo en el armario de limpieza.

-Oh por Dios-Gimió Bella poniendo su cabeza en sus brazos.

-Bueno, parece que todos escuchamos diferentes historias-Dijo Rosalie mientras se aplicaba labial.

-Qué escuchaste?-Preguntó Alice.

-Yo escuché que ella le estaba dando una mamada en el baño de niños-Respondió Rosalie.

Bella gimió de nuevo y dijo algo que fue inentendible.-Qué dijiste?-Le pregunté. Me miró y me dio una mirada entre enojada y deslumbrada.

-Te dije que esto pasaría-Se dio la vuelta y miró a Jasper-Eres el único que no ha dicho nada. Qué has escuchado?

-Escuché que se colaron en la oficina del director y tuvieron sexo encima de su escritorio-Todo el mundo se empezó a reír, todo el mundo menos Bella.

-Esto no es divertido chicos!-Bella me dio un codazo en las costillas y mi risa murió rápidamente. Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cadera y la bese en la frente.

-Esto se puede arreglar fácilmente-Dijo Alice, Bella le dio una mirada esperanzada y la incitó para que continuara-Simplemente diles por qué llegaron tarde-La cara de Bella pasó de rosa a un rojo brillante rápidamente y ocultó de nuevo su cara en sus brazos-oh, OH! Bella!-Mi hermana la regañó-_por favor_ díganme que no lo hicieron en el colegio.

-Eso Eddie, sabía que ya lo tenías en la bolsa!-Dijo Emmet sosteniendo su mano en alto para chocar 5. Le di una mirada envenenada y su mano volvió a su lugar.

Alice me miró y yo sacudí mi cabeza en negación-Lo hicimos en su casa-Dije en baja voz, para que sólo ella y Bella me pudieran oír. Sentí a Bella tensarse en mis brazos.

Angela se acercó a nuestra mesa y se sentó junto a Bella. –Bella, puedo hablar contigo un minuto?-Bella asintió, se levantó y se inclinó para darme un beso en la frente-No me voy a demorar mucho-Angela tomó la mano de Bella y la llevó afuera de la cafetería.

Las miré caminar hacia afuera y deseé desesperadamente poder seguirlas. Quería saber de lo que estaban hablando; desearía poder leer mentes.

-Así que Edward, cuándo decidieron pasar al siguiente nivel? Oh espera, ni siquiera sabía que estaban juntos. Simplemente saltaste a la cama con ella, y ya?-Rosalie no ocultó su disgusto. Ella había estado enojada porque no le retribuía sus sentimientos el año pasado cuando ella empezó a juntarse con Alice.

-Rose, párala. Edward y Bella se han estado viendo desde que él regresó. Ellos no querían que nadie supiera. Deberías darle a Bella una oportunidad, ella en verdad es genial!-Estoy contento de que mi hermana defendiera a Bella, pero yo seguía molesto por el comentario de rose.

-Si ellos lo querían ocultar, por qué lo hacen público ahora?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Porque Emmet entró a mi cuarto y nos vio el sábado, y todos sabemos que no podemos mantener su boca cerrada-Respondí por Alice. Rose le dio a Emmet una mirada que me dio miedo. Oh, aparentemente el sí puede mantener un secreto. Oh bien.

-Tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste? Espera, por qué los viste?-preguntó ella mirándolo a él.

-Por nada bebe. Perdona que no te lo haya contado, pero sabía que ellos lo querían mantener en secreto por un tiempo.

-Por qué los viste en su cuarto Emmet Cullen?-Rosalie prácticamente gritó.

-Ellos sólo se estaban besando-dijo Emmet. Rose sabía que había más, y endureció más su mirada. Si las miradas pudieran matar-Ok, Bella probablemente no tenía nada puesto excepto por su ropa interior, pero eso es todo, lo juro!

-Más te vale que eso haya sido todo-Dijo Rose como se paró y se fue de la cafetería.

-Será mejor que vaya detrás de ella-Emmet se paró y siguió a Rose.

-Tal vez podamos decirle a la gente lo que ellos van a hacer-Dijo Alice asintiendo en su dirección-Tal vez bajarían los chismes sobre Bella y tu-Todos sabíamos que Emmet y Rose se dirigían a una locación secreta para tener su famosa sesión de besos y sexo.

-Emmet y Rosalie son viejos nuevos, aquí todo el mundo sabe que ellos hacen eso todo el tiempo, así que no es un chisme-Dijo Jasper antes de morder su comida. Justo en ese momento Bella entró a la cafetería con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Perdón por eso-Dijo ella. Ella me tomó por sorpresa cuando me haló para un beso, y no fue uno casto. Ella se alejó y me dio un guiño.

-Por qué fue eso?-Pregunté-pensé que querías ser discreta?

-Te digo más tarde-Dijo ella y se volteó hacia los otros, quienes estaban mirándonos con los ojos casi por fuera de sus cuencas. El timbre sonó y todos nos paramos y nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima clase.

**BPDV**

Angela me dijo algo que necesitaba escuchar, ella era una gran amiga. Regresé a Edward con un nuevo nivel de confianza. No podía esperar el castigo de hoy.

Biología pasó muy rápido, cada vez que el señor Gareth hacía una pausa en la lectura Edward trataba de preguntarme qué pasó con Angela, pero no había tiempo suficiente para hablar ahora. Biología terminó y Alice estaba esperando a Edward. Nos despedimos y Angela y yo entramos al gimnasio.

Estuvimos calladas de camino y durante la clase. No teniamos porque hablar con alguien mas, pero nos reiamos silenciosamente. Ella tampoco podia esperar a que llegara el castigo.

La clase termino y solo me tropece una vez, con el pie de Jessica. Ella se disculpo profundamente en frente del profesor, pero cuando el se dio la vuelta ella me sonrio se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Angela y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra ultima clase del dia, calculo. Estaba complacida de que ella estaba en las clases que no tenia con Edward, me hacia el dia menos miserable. Angela y yo nos estabamos riendo cuando nos encontramos con Edward y Alice.

-que es tan divertido?- nos pregunto Alice

-nada- contesto Angela en una dulce voz.

Edward me halo hacia el y me dio un beso muy publico. Yo se lo devolvi con la misma intensidad. Escuche algunos resoplidos y unos comentarios groseros cuando Jessica y sus amigos pasaron a nuestro lado. Sonrei en sus labios y el se alejo.

-te vere en detencion-dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Los dos se dirijieron al gimnasio y yo me quede alli aturdida.

-le dijiste?-pregunto Angela. Me di la vuelta para verla a los ojos y sacudi mi cabeza, negando-hum, eso es raro-luego su rostro se ilumino-tal vez el tiene su propio plan!

Me sonroje al pensamientp de Edward halandome a una esquina oscura de la biblioteca.

-vamos Bella, sal del pais de la fantasia, vamos a llegar tarde a clase-Angela me cogio del brazo y practicamente me arrastro a la clase. Quien diria que estaria tan emocionada por el castigo?

** OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lo siento! Se que me he demorado demasiado! Es que el word de mi compu se vencio! :( estoy actualizando desde mi blackberry... Cuando me traigan el nuevo compu juro que las recompensare por la espera ;)**


	20. capitulo 20

**Lo se! yo tambien me quiero pegar un tiro de lo mucho que me demore! Pero ya tengo compu! Asi que apenas tenga tiempo subo…. Creo que les va a gustar este capitulo… ;)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**BPDV**

El colegio termino y Angela y yo nos fuimos a nuestros lockers, luego nos dirigimos a nuestro castigo. Cuando entramos a la biblioteca vi que Edward y Jessica, junto con otros estudiantes, ya habian llegado. Edward estaba sentado en uno de los escritorios con Jessica inclinada sobre el escritorio hablandole a el. Me hubiera enfadado, pero Edward parecia estar sufriendo. Jessica estaba tan inclinada sobre el escritorio que si Edward quiciese, le hubiese podido ver todo debajo de la camisa.

-Jessica, por favor, sabes que estoy saliendo con Bella-Le dijo Edward a ella.

-Oh, yo pensaba que solo estabas tratando de ganar una apuesta o algo-susurro ella en respuesta. Camine hacia ellos y me pare al lado de Edward.

-No Jessica. Estamos saliendo, ahora si fueras tan amable de moverte podria sentarme al lado de mi novio. En serio no quiero ver lo que tienes debajo de la camisa.-Le dije a Jessica.

-Y por la cara de Edward, el tampoco!-Dijo Angela sonriendo. Jessica le lanzo una Mirada envenenada y Angela se sento en el escritorio al lado de nosotros.

Me sente al lado de Edward y el agarro mi mano. –Gracias, ella no me dejaba en paz- aprete su mano un momento y saque mi libro esperando a que llegara el profesor.

-Ahora, yo se que ninguno de ustedes quiere estar aqui, al igual que yo. Pero si se quedan sentados y callados se pasara mas rapido. Srta. Stanley podria tomar asiento para que el castigo pueda comenzar?-No me habia dado cuenta de que Jessica seguia en nuestra mesa, al menos no se inclinaria mas sobre la mesa.

Jessica se sento y cruzo sus brazos al frente.

Despues de 10 minutos en la clase mire a Angela y ella asintio.

_Flashback_

_-Bella, he oido a Jessica hablando con Lauren. Ella tiene un plan para el castigo de hoy. Ella en verdad no cree que tu y Edward estan saliendo, ella cree que el solo lo esta haciendo para ganar una apuesta._

_-Que?-Pero por supuesto que ella no creia que Edward realmente me queria, ni siquiera yo lo creia.-que va a hacer ella Ang?-pregunte con panico._

_-Todo lo que se es que ella va a tratar de quedarse con Edward. Pero tengo una idea para detenerla, ok, asi que esto es lo que vamos a hacer…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Sr. Grubb, le puedo hablar sobre nuestro proyecto de Espanol?-Pregunto Angela.

-Claro Angela, que necesitas?

-bueno, tenemos una parte de nuestro video listo y me estaba preguntanto si me podria sentar son usted a discutirlo?-El maestro Grubb miro alrededor de el salon, yo estaba leyendo Romeo y Julieta, Edward estaba haciendo una tarea, Jessica se estaba limando las un~as, y unos estaban durmiendo.

-Claro Angela, podemos ir al otro salon para verlo. Ya vengo- le dijo al resto del salon-Mas les vale estar aqui cuando regrese o van a tener mas castigo del que tienen.

Angela agarro en dvd de su maleta junto con un cuaderno y su cellular. El maestro grubb la escolto hacia el final del salon donde estaba el salon de las bibliotecarias, era una salon pequen~o en donde habia televisor y un reproductor de dvd.

Puse mi libro en la mesa, si esta iba a suceder tendria que ser rapido. Me acerque a Edward y puse mi mano en su muslo-Bella?-me medio advirtio muy suavemente.

Me incline hacia el y chupe el lobulo de su oreja. Estabamos en la mesa de el fondo del salon asi que nadie podia vernos, excepto Jessica.-Que? Hay algun problema?-Lleve mi mano cerca a su creciente ereccion y se tenso.

-Bella, estamos en la biblioteca!-Me susurro en respuesta.

-y? la bilbioteca tiene muchos estantes, muy lejos de este lugar-En este momento mi mano estaba acariciando su ereccion y estaba chupando el lobulo de su oreja. El dejo escaper un gemido leve que envio escalofrios por mi columna.

Edward miro alrededor y rapidamente me llevo hacia la parte de atras de la biblioteca. Llendo hacia alla vi a Jessica con la boca abierta. Loteria!.

Edward me empujo contra la pared de el ultimo estante lleno de libros. Sus labios se fueron a los mios inmediatamente y sus manos de fueron a mis caderas. Se presiono contra mi asi que nuestros cuerpos se fundieron entre si. Gemi en sus labios por la friccion que el estaba haciendo.

-Bella, que me estas haciendo?-Gimio en msi labios.

-Edward, creo que en este momento estas haciendo todo en mi-Le respondi y al mismo tiempo sus manos se fueron deslizando por mi cadera hasta mi trasero.

-Tu empezaste-gimio.

-Espero que lo termines- Se alejo de mi y me relago su sonrisa torcida.

-Apuesta lo que quieras a que voy a terminarlo-No tuve tiempo de responder porque sus labios chocaron con los mios y sus manos me halaron tan cerca a el que podia sentir exactamente lo excitado que yo lo habia puesto. Enrrolle mis piernas alrededor de el y empezo a subir mi camiseta y acaricio mi seno con una mano y con la otra apreto mi trasero.

Rompi el beso poruqe necesitaba aire y desenrrolle mis piernas de su cadera. Protesto por haberme alejado, me puse de rodillas y sus ojos se agrandaron-Bella, no puedes-Lo ignore y me concentre en desabotonar sus jeans.

Le hale los pantalones hacia abajo y los deje en su trasero, y libere su ereccion de sus boxers. Ni siquiera le di tiempo de decir algo, o hacer algo. Puse mi boca en la cabeza de su verga y lami el liquido pre-semen de su miembro. Luego rapidamente me meti en la boca todo lo que me cabia de su falo. Gimio audiblemente y sus manos se fueron a mi cabello.

-Oh fuck Bella-Empezo a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que mi boca lo estaba haciendo. Lo chupe duro y cuando llegue a la punta lo mordi suavemente ganandome otro gemido de su parte. Mantuve un ritmo rapido y hacia circulos con mi lengua en su verga de vez en cuando.

Su agarre en mi cabello se hizo mas fuerte, sus caderas empezaron a moverse mas rapido y su respiracion se volvio mas erratica.-Dios Bella, no pares, estoy tan cerca-Aumente mi velocidad y pronto su ereccion palpito en mi boca cuando se libero. Con entusiasmo deslice por mi garganta su corrida. Lo segui chupando hasta que su agarre en mi pelo se aflojo-Dios Bella, eso fue asombroso-Simplemente sonrei y me pare. Me halo para besarme y me volvio a aprisionar contra la pared-Tu turno.

Mi cellular empezo a vibrar en mi bolsillo y Edward rapidamente salto hacia atras un poco asustado. Yo sabia quien me estaba llamando, Angela-Vamos, tenemos que volver-No tuvo que preguntarme mas. Me fui primero para que el pudiera irse despues de mi devuelta a nuestra mesa.

Me sente y vi a Angela y al maestro Grubb entrar de nuevo al salon. Mierda, Edward no habia vuelto.

El maestro Grubb miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de la silla vacia de Edward, por supuesto-Donde esta Edward?-pregunto. Mire a Jessica y tenia la sonrisa mas grande que habia visto en su cara. Ella habrio su boca cuando vio a Edward volver von un libro en sus manos.

-Lo siento maestro Grubb. Estaba buscando un libro que nos pudiera ayudar en nuestro proyecto de espan~ol-Me voltee a ver al maestro Grubb y asintio en aprovacion. Del alivio resople, mientras Jessica bufaba de enfado.

Edward regreso a nuestra mesa y se sento a mi lado. El tenia su sonrisa torcida plasmada en su cara, y no pude evitar sonreir tambien, sabiendo que yo cause esa sonrisa. Angela regreso a su asiento y le sonrei, ella me respondio con una gran sonrisa. Edward vio el intercambio de sonrisas y me miro con una expresion de pregunta. –Te dije que te lo decia mas tarde-Le susurre. Al entender mis palabras su boca se abrio.

Estaba leyendo Romeo y Julieta en silencio cuando senti una mano caliente en _mi_ muslo esta vez. Mire a Edward y el estaba leyendo el libro que trajo de un estante con su sonrisa torcida otra vez en su cara. Su mano subio hasta que alcanzo el borde de mi ropa interior. Mi respiracion se agito cuando curvo sus dedos en el borde de mi ropa interior.

Tome un gran respire y su sonrisa se agrando. Mire alrededor y nadie estaba prestando atencion, ni siquiera Jessica. Acaricion mis pliegues y movio su dedo de mi clitoris hasta el final de mi entrada recogiendo los jugos de nuestra pequen~a escapada hace 5 minutos. En muy poco tiempo me penetro con dos dedos. Jadee suavemente y deje caer el libro en la mesa, ganandome algunas miradas.

Baje mi cabeza y la apoye en la mesa disculpandome suavemente. Luego Edward empezo a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de mi. Tuve que morder mi labio para evitar gemir de placer. Me estaba torturando con placer. Me penetro con mas fuerza curvando sus dedos justo en el punto. Agarre el borde de la mesa ya que sentia arder la parte baja de mi abdomen.

-vente para mi amor-Me susurro al oido. Luego masajeo mi clitoris con su pulgar coordinando las movidas de su pulgar con los movimientos de sus dedos. Una embestida mas y yo estaba mas cerca. Todo mi cuerpo se tenso y el me acaricio el clitoris mas duro y rapido prolongando mi orgasmo. Mi cuerpo empezo a temblar y queria gritar su nombre. Pero no lo hice, no podia.

Mi cuerpo empezo a calmarse y el retro sus dedos, y me enderese justo a tiempo para verlo meter su mano en su boca succionando mis jugos de sus dedos. Dios, esa fue la cosa mas caliente que haya hecho en mi vida. Eso, y meterme los dedos en un lugar public official.

Senti mis jugos mojando mi ropa interior y sabia que tenia que hacer algo sobre eso.-Maestro Grubb puedo ir al ban~o?-miro su reloj y luego a los estudiantes.

-Por que no nos despedimos mas temprano. Que tengan Buena tarde todos, vayanse a casa-Con eso dicho rapidamente me pare, cogi mi cosas y las meti en mi maleta. Iba al ban~o cuando una mano me agarro de la mun~eca.

-No te atrevas-Me dijo Edward. Me puso mas cerca de el, y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Luego se inclino hacia abajo y me susurro.-Te quiero lamer todo-Gracias a Dios que me estaba sosteniendo poque mis rodillas se debilitaron. El simplemente sonrio y nos dirigimos a la salida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**:D, por que no todos las castigos son asi! Jajajaaj espero que les haya gustado y perdon pero mi compu ahora no tiene ni tilde, ni la letra que va despues de la n en el abecedario espa~ol jajajajajaja (a la nin~ita que me dejo el review del capitulo anterior, de que me tomara mi tiempo para subir algo que valga la pena, por favor estas son historias para mayores de edad que saben leer, por favor aprende a leer y luego ahi si comenta porfa :) )**

**Gracias por los reviews de el anterior capi :D, ahora que tengo compu, pues cuando tenga tiempo libre les subire los capitulos, de nuevo mil disculpas por la demora! Pero ya no me vuelvo a tardar tanto. Ajajaja por cierto: Feliz navidad, prospero an~o nuevo feliz dia de san valentin, y feliz cumplean~os a las que cumplieron an~os jajaja Xd **

**Nos leemos**

**Lu**

"**por ellos, por los mas bellos, y por tirar con ellos"xD**


	21. Capitulo 21

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**BPDV**

Edward y yo salimos de la biblioteca tomados de la mano. Cuando salimos vi el cuerpo grande y oscuro de un hombre recostado en un carro que no me resultaba familiar. El hombre nos estaba mirando a Edward y a mí. Mire con más atención al hombre tratando de reconocerlo, no fue hasta acercarnos que me di cuenta de que no era un hombre del todo.

-JAKE!-grite, zafándome de la mano de Edward y corriendo a los brazos abiertos de Jake.-Te extrañé! Cuando regresaste?- Jake se había ido al campamento de futbol Americano en el verano, y había decidido quedarse allá con una familia e ir a la escuela allá y jugar para la copa del campeonato.

Cuando Jake finalmente me puso en el suelo me acorde de Edward, y me sentí mal por dejarlo ahí parado.-Oh, lo siento. Jake él es mi novio Edward, Edward él es mi mejor amigo Jacob-Los dos se dieron la mano pero ambos tenían el ceño fruncido. Edward envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me halo a su lado, alejándome de Jake.

-Regrese ayer, pase por tu casa y no estabas. Así que pase a saludar a Charlie y él dijo que estarías aquí. Bella, que demonios hiciste _tu _para que quedases castigada?-Vi a Jake lanzándole una mirada a Edward no tan agradable.

-Le pegue a Jessica Stanley-Dije mientras me encogía de hombros. Su mandíbula se abrió.

-Que hiciste que! Isabella Marie Swan, por qué demonios estabas peleando?-Luego vio mi mano-Te rompiste la muñeca?-Grito al mismo tiempo agarro mi brazo para inspeccionarlo-Donde estabas cuando esto paso?-Le pregunto a Edward. Sentí como el agarre de Edward se hico más fuerte y como todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-Jake, cálmate. Jessica se estaba comportando como una perra, y me estaba diciendo cosas malas. Luego cacheteo a Angela, así que le pegue. Si no hubiera sido por Edward ella se abría abalanzado sobre mí y me hubiera golpeado hasta matarme.

-Por qué gracias a Edward? No te protegió de haberte roto la muñeca, ni tampoco te defendió-Escupió las palabras enojado.

-Jacob Back, pórtate bien. Edward no estaba solo sentado y escuchando, tan pronto como la golpee, el me alejo de allí. Y la razón por la que Jessica no respondió al golpe fue porque habría quedado mal ante Edward. Y mi mano no está rota, solo lastimada, me van a quitar el cabestrillo la semana que viene.

-Esto no habría pasado si yo hubiera estado contigo-Dijo en voz baja.

-Bueno, no estabas. Ahora si nos disculpas, nos estábamos yendo-Pase a su lado y me dirijo al Volvo.

-Aw demonios Bells, lo lamento, no quería que te enojaras. Sabes que no me gusta que te lastimes. No recuerdas cuando Quil estaba lanzando piedras al agua y de alguna manera una te golpeo? Juro que no se pudo sentar en una semana después de que le patee el trasero-No pude evitar reírme cuando recordé.

-Lo se Jake, pero no tenías que ser tan altanero-Dije volteándome para verlo.

-Lo sé, lo lamento. Cómo puedo redimirme?

-Cómo?-pregunte curiosa.

-Qué tal si te invito a ti y a Edward a cenar y luego a ver una película? Podemos ir a tu casa y ver una película mientras comemos pizza como en los viejos tiempos-Dijo Jake. Sonaba sincero asi que mire a Edward en busca de su aprobación.

Edward se encogió de hombros y solo me sonrió. Tome eso como un sí. –Claro Jake, te veré en mi casa-Le respondí y me dirigí al carro.

Edward estaba callado de camino a casa, lo cual es muy raro. –Edward estas bien?-Le pregunte cuando entramos a la casa.

-Huh? Ah, sí, estoy bien-dijo sin sonreír.

-No, no lo estás, que pasa?-Dije envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Me miro a los ojos y me devolvió el gesto envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura.-Simplemente quería pasar un tiempo a solas contigo-Me respondió. Oh, cierto, me olvide de eso, oops.

-Lo lamento-Le dije, luego sonreí.-Te lo recompensare más tarde-su expresión cambio de inmediato.

-En serio… me lo prometes?-Me pregunto.

-Lo prometo-Me puse de puntitas para besarlo y abrió su boca de inmediato, volviendo el beso más intenso. Mis manos se fueron a su cabello y lo acerque a mí ganándome un gemido como respuesta

Sus manos dejaron mi cintura y agarro mi muslos y me halo hacia él. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y me llevo hacia la pared. Sus labios dejaron los míos y empezó a besarme bajando por mi cuello. Incline mi cabeza hacia la pared dándole más acceso. Succiono y mordisqueó el punto detrás de mí oreja que me volvía loca causando que más gemidos de placer salieran de mi boca.

Se acercó más hacia mí mostrándome lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esto.-Edward-Susurre. Quería decirlo con severidad, pero salió como un gemido.

-Si amor, que quieres?-Dijo en mi cuello.

-Tenemos que parar. Jake puede llegar en cualquier momento.

-Y?, él puede esperar-Continuo besándome y yo desenvolví mis piernas, pero él no me dejo separarme.

-Edward para-Dije empujándolo por el pecho.

-Como quieras-Dijo audiblemente. Me solto y se dirigio a la sala de estar.

-Edward, que demonios te pasa?-Le pregunte cuando estaba en el marco de la sala de estar.

-Nada. Mejor le abres a Jacob, no lo querrás hacer esperar.-Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Edward… por favor pórtate bien. Jake es mi mejor amigo. Quiero que mi mejor amigo y mi novio se lleven bien-No me respondió, suspire y me dirigí a abrirle a Jake

Cuando abrí la puerta, el entro con una pizza y con una película-Una pizza grande con extra queso y Pineapple Express!

-Que!-Pregunte un poco confundida. Sonrió y me paso la película, la cual sorprendentemente agarre. Mire la película, Pineapple Express decía la portada, Bueno me gusta James Franco, y Seth Rogan fue muy cómico en Superbad, que tan malo puede ser?

Dos horas, una gran pizza después, los tres estábamos en el piso prácticamente agarrando nuestros estómagos.

-Oh por Dios, esa ha sido la película mas chistosa que haya visto en mucho tiempo-Dije mientras me seguía riendo.

-Cierto! Especialmente cuando James tenía su pie atrapado en el parabrisas-Jake se rio.

-Nah, la mejor parte fue cuando estaban tratando de quitarse las esposas ellos mismos-Dije-Cuál fue tu parte favorita?-Le pregunte a Edward.

-Pienso que toda la película fue genial-Me respondió.

-Ok, eso fue divertido chicos, mejor me voy. Estoy seguro de que Billy ya se está preguntando por mí-Dijo Jake. Se paró y lo acompañé a la puerta-Fue bueno volver a verte Bells, tenemos que hacer esto otra vez-Dijo abrazándome.

-Definitivamente, Buenas noches Jake-Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta. Cerré la puerta y sentí a Edward sobre mi espalda.

-Recuerdo que alguien prometió que me iba a recompensar-Dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y besándome en mi nuca. Me recosté en su pecho y suspire.

-Si tengo que hacerlo…-Dije con un tono cansado.

-Oh, tienes que-Dijo alzándome al estilo novia. Me reí todo el camino a mi habitación.

Edward me dejo en la cama y lentamente se inclinó para besarme. –Bella, a qué horas llega tu papá?-Me pregunto entre besos.

-Muy tarde, hoy trabaja doble turno.

-Que bien-Paro de besarme y se quitó su camisa me acerco a él y me quito la mía.

Nos volvimos a recostar en la cama y nuestros besos se volvieron más urgentes, más hambrientos. Moví mis manos bajando por su cuerpo y le quite el cinturón, luego le desabotone y le baje la cremallera de sus pantalones. Salió de sus pantalones y boxer y los pateo al piso. Mi falda les siguió rápidamente.

Edward presiono su erección fuertemente contra mí, causándome romper el beso y jadear por aire. El tomo ese tiempo para bajar por mi cuello con sus besos. Me desabrocho el brasier y lo arrojo al piso, tomando uno de mis pezones en su boca y succionándolo fuertemente provocando que un gemido saliera de mi boca. Repitió esta acción con mi otro pezón y luego fue bajando con besos por mi cuerpo.

Lamió mi núcleo por encima de mi muy mojada ropa interior.-Fuck Bella, estas tan mojada para mí-Luego de eso me bajo los panties por mis piernas causando un gemido de mi parte debido a la anticipación. Cuando me los quito, separo mis muslos e hizo su camino de besos desde mis muslos hasta mi húmedo centro.

Sin ningún aviso me penetro con su lengua.-Mierda Edward-Jadee. Mis muslos se cerraron alrededor de su cabeza y mis manos se dirigieron a su cabello. Cambio su lengua por sus dedos y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de mí, mientras succionaba mi clítoris. Curvo sus dedos en el punto exacto y mi espalda se arqueo en la cama.-Dios, Edward estoy tan cerca, no te detengas-Empezó a mover sus dedos más duro y siguió curvando sus dedos en el mismo punto una y otra vez-Oh Dios… Oh Dios…-Empecé a jadear cuando sentí que mis paredes se estaban apretando alrededor de sus dedos, justo en ese momento mordió mi clítoris y grite.-FUCK EDDWWWARRD!

No dejo que mi cuerpo se calmara, inmediatamente me penetro fuertemente.-Jesucristo Bella, estás tan malditamente apretada-Se empezó a mover más rápido y fuerte.-No voy a durar mucho, quiero que te corras otra vez. Córrete conmigo Bella-Puso su mano detrás de mí cadera y me agarro fuertemente y me halo hacia su cuerpo levemente cambiando el ángulo de penetración.

-Oh mierda!-Grite-Dios Edward te sientes tan bien!-Me penetro más Duro y rápido pero sin mantener un ritmo, estaba entrando y saliendo de mi frenéticamente. Luego sentí la presión en mi abdomen y lo sentí vibrar dentro de mi.-Dios Edward ya casi, no pares-Sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y sentí mis paredes apretarse alrededor de su falo y ambos gritamos los nombres del otro.

-Mierda Bella, eso fue asombroso-Dijo Edward mientras salía de mí.

-Si… la mejor… hasta ahora-Dije jadeando.

-Definitivamente-Dijo halándome a su pecho y abrazándome. Él estaba tan cálido y me sentí tan bien, podría vivir así para siempre.

**JakePDV**

Malparido. Quien rayos se cree que es? Aquí estaba volviendo antes por mi Bells, y él la tiene en sus brazos. Ni siquiera la protegió de otra chica! Y ahora… ahora están arriba en su habitación y él se la está tirando como si ella fuera una zorra.

Bella merece ser tratada como una diosa, no como una puta barata. Bella debería ser amada, no ser fuckeada. Mierda, esto me saca de quicio. Yo la hare abrir los ojos, ella es demasiado buena para él. Ella me pertenece.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**:D :S**

**Jajajajaa hola! ****Perdón por la demora… definitivamente deberían demandar a los profesores por ser tan canecos! Jajajaajaja….**

**Espero que les haya gustado… a mi me fascino y relax que Jake es como neutral en esta historia :p jajajaja**

**Para las que se leyeron Romeo y Julieta… el próximo capítulo les va a encantar :D **

**Cuídense, Luz :p**


	22. Capitulo 22

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Y la traducción de la escena de Romeo y Julieta tampoco me pertenece.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**BPDV**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando. Cuando llegaban los fines de semana solo teníamos tiempo para memorizar nuestras líneas, lo cual normalmente terminaba en una sesión de besos. Carlisle cumplió su palabra y ahora Alice tenía un hermoso balcón en su habitación.

Jake llamo algunas veces, pero cada vez que llama estaba ocupada con el proyecto, o con Edward, pero nunca se enteró de la segunda….

La escuela iba mejorando, Jessica se alejó, al menos por ahora.

La fecha límite para nuestro proyecto se acercaba rápidamente, asi que decidimos filmar este fin de semana. Nuestros atuendos han estado en el closet de Alice por algunos días. Así que, aquí yace mi problema actual.

-Au! Diablos Alice! Mi cuero cabelludo también siente sabes?-grite entre dientes. He estado sentada en su habitación por una hora mientras ella trabaja en mi peinado para el video. Este era el cuarto peinado que me hacía.

-Perdón Bella, es que necesito hacer esto bien-Halo mi cabello algunas veces más y lo retorció, luego lo ato a mi cabeza con algunas de esas cosas negras más y dio un paso atrás.-Termine! Creo que este es el indicado! Mira-En serio no me importaba, mientras dejara a mi pobre cuero cabelludo en paz.

Me mire en el espejo y me lleve una gran sorpresa-Me gusta! Creo que se ve perfecto!-Una cascada de risos corría por mi espalda hermosamente, y el cabello alrededor de mi cara estaba sujeto en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza delicadamente (al menos lucia delicado, porque era un hecho que estaba muy apretado!) Quede feliz con el resultado.

-Genial, ahora quédate quieta, necesito tomar unas cuantas fotos en caso de que no alcancemos a filmar todo hoy- Mis ojos se agrandaron.

-Sera mejor que terminemos hoy! No quiero volver a pasar por esa tortura de nuevo!

-Oh cálmate Bella, solo falta que te vistas y el maquillaje-Ella me ayudo a ponerme el vestido y a ajustar la faja para que se me viera una cantidad justa de escote pero sin que se salieran de su barrera . Treinta minutos más tarde ya estaba vestida y lista para filmar.

Emmett y Edward entraron a la habitación y mi corazón se agito. Yo ya había visto a Edward en su traje en el último ensayo, pero su cabello estaba relativamente dominado, y su traje se ajustaba perfectamente, mostrando su muy musculoso cuerpo. Lo que más deseaba en este momento era estar a solas con él. Después, me prometí a mí misma.

La expresión de Edward era igual a la mia mientras pasaba su mirada por todo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mi escote.

-Wow Bella, te ves sexy!-Dijo Emmett.

-Err, gracias Emmett-Dije mientras me sonrojaba y volviendo mi atención a Alice.

-Bueno, ahora Carlisle esta abajo esperándonos, él va a estar filmando a Edward, y Emmet va a estar en una escalera así va a estar más cerca de Bella y así la va a poder filmar. Chicos.-Dijo mirándonos a Edward y a mi.-No miren a la cámara. Tenemos el tiempo justo para grabar durante el crepúsculo y no lo podemos arruinar. Han estado ensayando sus líneas? Saben lo que hay que hacer? Edward, sabes cuando trepar el…-

-Alice, cálmate!-la interrumpió Edward-Si sigues así vas a tener un ataque de pánico. Tenemos todo listo. Bella tiene el medallón, ya tenemos nuestros micrófonos puestos y nos sabemos las líneas. Respira.

Ella tomo un respiro profundo.-Esta bien, a trabajar. Bella quédate aquí y espera a mi señal-Asentí y Emmett y Alice se fueron. Edward camino hacia mí y me dio un beso suave.

-Tu también-susurro-respira, lo harás perfectamente. Solo piensa que estamos los dos solos. Te sabes estas líneas de corazón. Lo harás genial.-

Sonreí por la confianza que me tenía-Gracias-dije-Te amo-

-También te amo. Ahora sorpréndelos!-Me dio otro beso y se fue.

Tome un par de respiraciones profundas y espere a la señal.

_ZUMBIDO, _mi señal. Tome una última respiración y conté hasta 10, dándole a Edward el suficiente tiempo para decir su primera línea. Luego tome mi primer paso hacia el balcón y mire el atardecer en frente de mí, pretendiendo que no escuchaba la voz aterciopelada de mi amor mientras el habla.

(N/A Edward: **negrita, **Bella: _Cursiva_)

**¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! ¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… Habla… más nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mi a quien habla. Do de las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno. ¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!… ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!**

Es difícil no sonreír mientras escucho a Edward recitar las palabras de Romeo, pero hemos hecho esto tantas veces que ya me acostumbre. Suspire.

_¡Ay de mí_

Luego espere.

**Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire**

Sonreí involuntariamente al oír a Edward llamarme ángel, algunas veces me dice de esa manera. Mire a las estrellas lista para decir mis siguientes líneas.

_¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehusa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto._

**¿Continuaré oyéndola, o le hablo ahora?-**dijo en baja voz

_¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera!_

Escuche a Edward escalando hacia mí, y recé por que no se cayera. Grite un poquito cuando apareció frente a mi diciendo sus siguientes líneas.

**Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ****¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!**

Adoro esta parte, hablándole directamente a él. Hace que mi corazón se precipite.

_¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?_

**¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quien soy! Mi nombre, santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra.**

_Todavía no he escuchado cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento. ¿No eres tú Romeo y Motesco?_

**Ni uno ni otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan.**

_Y dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y para qué? Las tapias del jardín son altas y difíciles de escalar, y el sitio, de muerte, considerando quién eres, si alguno de mis parientes te descubriera._

**Con ligeras alas de amor franquee estos muros, pues no hay cerca de piedra capaz de atajar el amor; y lo que el amor puede hacer, aquello el amor se atreve a intentar. Por tanto, tus parientes no me importan.**

_¡Te asesinarán si te encuentran!_

Edward está parado frente a mí, tiene mi cara entre sus manos mientras habla de nuevo.

**¡Ay! ¡Más peligro hallo en tus ojos que en veinte espadas de ellos! Mírame tan sólo con agrado, y quedo a prueba de su enemistad.**

_¡Por cuanto vale el mundo, no quisiera que te viesen aquí!_

**El manto de la noche me oculta a sus miradas; pero, si no me quieres, déjalos que me hallen aquí. ¡Es mejor que termine mi vida víctima de su odio, que se retrase mi muerte falto de tu amor.**

_¿Quién fue tu guía para descubrir este sitio?_

**Amor, que fue el primero que me incitó a indagar; él me prestó consejo y yo le presté mis ojos. No soy piloto; sin embargo, aunque te hallaras tan lejos como la más extensa ribera que baña el más lejano mar, me aventuraría por mercancía semejante.**

_Tú sabes que el velo de la noche cubre mi rostro; si así lo fuera, un rubor virginal verías teñir mis mejillas por lo que me oíste pronunciar esta noche. Gustosa quisiera guardar las formas, gustosa negar cuanto he hablado; pero, ¡adiós cumplimientos! ¿Me amas? Sé que dirás: sí, yo te creeré bajo tu palabra. Con todo, si lo jurases, podría resultar falso, y de los perjurios de los amantes dicen que se ríe Júpiter. ¡Oh gentil Romeo! Si de veras me quieres, decláralo con sinceridad; o, si piensas que soy demasiado ligera, me pondré desdeñosa y esquiva, y tanto mayor será tu empeño en galantearme. En verdad, arrogante Montesco, soy demasiado apasionada, y por ello tal vez tildes de liviana mi conducta; pero, créeme, hidalgo, daré pruebas de ser más sincera que las que tienen más destreza en disimular. Yo hubiera sido más reservada, lo confieso, de no haber tú sorprendido, sin que yo me apercibiese, mi verdadera pasión amorosa. ¡Perdóname, por tanto, y no atribuyas a liviano amor esta flaqueza mía, que de tal modo ha descubierto la oscura noche!_

**Júrote, amada mía, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de los árboles…**

_No jures por la luna, que es su rápida movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia._

**¿Pues por quién juraré?**

_No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, juras por ti mismo, por tu persona que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer._

**¿Pues por quién juraré?**

**No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como el rayo que se extingue, apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora: quizá cuando vuelvas haya llegado abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta flor. Adiós, ¡ojalá caliente tu pecho en tan dulce clama como el mío!**

_¿Y no me das más consuelo que ése?_

_¿Y qué otro puedo darte esta noche?_

**Tu fe por la mía.**

_Antes de la di que tú acertaras a pedírmela. Lo que siento es no poder dártela otra vez_**.**

**¿Pues qué? ¿Otra vez quisieras quitármela?**

_Sí, para dártela otra vez, aunque esto fuera codicia de un bien que tengo ya. Pero mi afán de dártelo todo es tan profundo y tan sin límite como los abismos de la mar. ¡Cuando más te doy, más quisiera date!… _

Esme está haciendo el papel de enfermera por nosotros, ella está gritando dentro de la habitación de Alice.

_Pero oigo ruido dentro. ¡Adiós no engañes mi esperanza… Ama, allá voy… Guárdame fidelidad, Montesco mío. __Espera un instante, que vuelvo en seguida._

Corrí dentro de la habitación de Alice, Esperando a que Edward dijera su siguiente línea. Tome un sorbo de agua, mi boca estaba seca de los nervios

**¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño****.**

Camine rápidamente hacia Edward.

_Sólo te diré dos palabras. Si el fin de tu amor es honrado, si quieres casarte, avisa mañana al mensajero que te enviaré, de cómo y cuando quieres celebrar la sagrada ceremonia. Yo te sacrificaré mi vida e iré en pos de ti por el mundo._

Esme grito-Ama-dentro de la habitacion.

_Ya voy. Pero si son torcidas tus intenciones, te suplico que…_

-Ama!-Ella grito de nuevo. Volví mi cabeza ligeramente para gritar a Esme.

_Ya corro… te suplico que desistas de tu empeño, y me dejes a solas con mi dolor. Mañana irá el mensajero…_

**Por la gloria…**

_Buenas noches._

Regrese dentro de la habitacion. Edward está volviendo al piso mientras dice sus líneas.

**No. ¿Cómo han de ser buenas sin tus rayos? El amor va en busca del amor como el estudiante huyendo de sus libros, y el amor se aleja del amor como el niño que deja sus juegos para tornar al estudio.**

Volvi a salir.

_¡Romeo! ¡Romeo! ¡Oh, si yo tuviese la voz del cazador de cetrería, para llamar de lejos a los halcones¡ Si yo pudiera hablar a gritos, penetraría mi voz hasta en la gruta de la ninfa Eco, y llegaría a ensordecerla repitiendo el nombre de mi Romeo._

El volvió a escalar, lo suficiente para que ahora estuviéramos cara a cara.

**¡Cuán grado suena el acento de mi amada en la apacible noche, protectora de los amantes! Más dulce es que la música en oído atento.**

Él se inclinó y me beso. Me tomo todo mi autocontrol para no profundizar el beso. Cuando volvió a descender, lo llame de nuevo.

_Romeo!_

**¡Alma mía!**

_¿A qué hora irá mi criado mañana?_

**A las nueve.**

_No faltará. Las horas se me harán siglos hasta que llegue. No sé para qué te he llamado._

**¡Déjame quedar aquí hasta que lo pienses!**

_Con el contento de verte cerca me olvidaré eternamente de lo que pensaba, recordando tu dulce compañía._

**Para que siga tu olvido no he de irme.**

_Ya es de día. Vete… Pero no quisiera que te alejaras más que el breve trecho que consiente alejarse al pajarillo la niña que le tiene sujeto de una cuerda de seda, y que a veces le suelta de la mano, y luego le coge ansiosa, y le vuelve a soltar…_

**¡Ojalá fuera yo ese pajarillo!**

_¿Y qué quisiera yo sino que lo fueras? Aunque recelo que mis caricias habían de matarte. ¡Adiós, adiós! Triste es la ausencia y tan dulce la despedida, que no sé cómo arrancarme de los hierros de esta ventana._

Volví a la habitación por última vez.

**¡Qué el sueño descanse en tus dulces ojos y la paz en tu alma! ¡Ojalá fuera yo el sueño, ojalá fuera yo la paz en que se duerme tu belleza! De aquí voy a la celda donde mora mi piadoso confesor, para pedirle ayuda y consejo en este trance.**

Edward camino fuera de cámara al terminar de decir sus líneas.

-Y… CORTE!-Grito Alice en frente. Volví a salir al balcón.

-Gracias a Dios! Creí que mis brazos se iban a caer!-Grito Emmet. Nos reímos de él.

-Bella, Edward, estuvieron asombrosos! No puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado en solo una toma! No puedo esperar a que llegue Jazzy para editar y ponerlo todo junto!-Dijo Alice saltando de arriba abajo.

-Sí, chicos lo hicieron maravillosamente. Así que Alice, cuando podremos ver el proyecto terminado?-Dijo Esme detrás de mí.

-Bueno, se lo puedo mostrar a ustedes cuando termine, pero no quiero que Edward ni Bella lo vean hasta que toda la clase lo vea-Respondió Alice.

-QUE? Por que?-Grite.

-Porque, ustedes van a tratar de encontrar algo malo en la grabación. Y quiero que sea sorpresa! Por eso!-Dijo Ella y se fue.

Suspire y volví a entrar a la habitación. Esme me siguió.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Bella, todo tu trabajo dio frutos asombrosos-Me abrazo fuertemente-Gracias-Me confundí, así que la aleje y la mire a los ojos.

-Por qué me agradeces?-Le pregunte.

-Lo que vi en los ojos de mi hijo no era actuación. Lo has hecho más feliz de lo que lo he visto en toda su vida. Gracias.-Repitió. Edward entro antes de que pudiera responder. –Los dejare a solas-Le dio a Edward un abrazo y le dijo que hizo un maravilloso trabajo, luego nos dejó solos.

-Te dije que lo ibas a hacer perfecto-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi.

-Tu no estuviste tan mal-sonreí mientras reducía el espacio entre nosotros.

-ven conmigo-tomo mi mano y me llevo a su habitación. Cerro y le puso seguro a la puerta después de que yo entre.-he querido quitarte ese vestido desde el momento en que te vi con el puesto-Dijo con una sexy acento.

La noche se basó en nosotros desnudándonos mutuamente, y haciendo el amor hasta que estuvimos demasiado cansados para mantener los ojos abiertos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**:S lo se! Me demore horrores… pero ya que estoy de vacas actualizare cada semana, o menos, por el remordimiento de conciencia… :p**

**Gracias a todas las que me escriben y me agregan a sus alertas! :D **

**No creen que estos dos ya llevan como mucho tiempo muy felices…. :-D JAJAJAAJAJ (risa malvada xD), prepárense porque lo que viene es….. :O**

**Las quiero y gracias por leerme :p **

**Att: Lu :p**


	23. capitulo 23

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EPDV**

Ha pasado una semana desde que completamos el proyecto, y aunque Bella y yo le rogamos a Alice por ver el video, ella se negó. E incluso lo escondió! Y créeme, que lo hemos buscado por todos lados!

Hoy era la presentación, asi que finalmente íbamos a ver el video. Bella estaba nerviosa, y yo estaba nervioso Por Bella.

-Okey, todo el mundo siéntese, vamos a empezar las presentaciones, quien va primero? Mike, porque no nos muestras su video…-Dijo el señor Grubb. Mike camino con orgullo hasta el frente del salón y puso el video.

El grupo de Mike hizo la escena del sueño de Midsummers. Hicieron una versión tipo rap… si, eso mismo pensé. Era cómico, pero se veía a leguas que no invirtieron mucho tiempo, o dedicación en el video.

Después de haber visto el video de todos los grupos, Alice se paró. Me estire para tomar la mano de Bella. Ella estaba temblando y sus manos estaban sudando. Ella me estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Nosotros hicimos el acto dos, de la escena dos de Romeo y Julieta, más conocido como la escena del balcón-Le puso play y tome un respiro profundo.

Comenzó con el título y nuestros nombres, como si fuera una película. Luego mi cara apareció en la pantalla y empecé a decir mis líneas. Estaba realmente impresionado con la calidad del video, no había ni un solo ruido fuera de lugar y la cámara estaba muy quieta.

Cuando la voz de Bella floto por el aire mi corazón se saltó un latido y luego empezó a latir incontrolablemente cuando ella apareció en escena. Yo la vi durante la grabación, obvio, pero la luz era diferente ahora, y se enfocaba en su cara, y hacía ver sus ojos más hermosos de lo que ya son. Había música suave de fondo, me sonaba familiar, pero no podía identificar la canción, estaba muy concentrado en la boca de Bella mientras de ella salían sus líneas.

Se veía tan hermosa que me quede sin aliento, ella no estaba solo actuando, era como si me estuviera hablando directamente a mí. No importaba que aquellas no fueran sus palabras, o que hubieran otras personas observando, ella solo me estaba hablando a mí, y las palabras derritieron mi corazón. Estaba muy ocupado en hacerlo bien la primera vez, que no me había dado cuenta antes.

Sentí como si me estuviera enamorando de ella otra vez.

Cuando la escena termino, la pantalla se oscureció y los créditos aparecieron en pantalla. Todas las personas que colaboraron aparecieron y lo que hicieron para ayudarnos. Luego el último título apareció. "Música por: Edward Cullen", por eso me sonaba tan familiar, era la canción que le había escrito a Bella, pero no le había dicho a nadie sobre ella, y nunca la toque en frente de nadie. Como la consiguió Alice? Estaba tan emocionado, la canción era perfecta para la escena, y le dio un toque mas especial. Ahora no puedo esperar a tocarla para Bella personalmente.

**BPDV**

Hoy por fin iba a poder ver el video, estaba nerviosa, Edward parecía calmado y paciente, y Alice solo estaba saltando en su asiento. Éramos los últimos, lo que lo hizo peor, la anticipación me estaba matando. Cuando Alice le puso play mi corazón se aceleró.

Edward estuvo más que sorprendente, y finalmente entendí lo que me dijo Esme, todo lo que me dijo sobre Edward tuvo sentido, podía ver el amor en sus ojos. Apreté su mano mientras los créditos pasaban, tenía los ojos anegados e lágrimas y ya no me pude concentrar en la pantalla del televisor.

Prendieron las luces y todo el mundo seguía en silencio.

-Wow, tengo que decir que eso fue impresionante Alice. Edward, Bella los dos hicieron un impresionante trabajo. Clase, voy a publicar sus notas el Lunes, todos lo hicieron muy bien. Disfruten su fin de semana-Dijo el señor Grubb justo después de que sonara el timbre.-Alice, Edward y Bella, puedo hablar con ustedes antes de que se vayan?-

Nosotros recogimos nuestros libros y nos dirigimos a su escritorio.

-Estoy muy impresionado por su presentación, merecen un 10, el cual recibirán. Pero les quiero pedir su permiso para usar este video en mis futuras clases como ejemplo para este proyecto?

Los tres nos miramos y asentimos.-Seria un honor señor Grubb, nos agrada que le haya gustado-hablo Alice por nosotros.

-De hecho lo adore, y lo voy a inscribir para algunos concursos, si les parece?-nos dijo.

-SI! Eso es increíble!-Hablo Alice sin mirarnos. Estaba anonadada, no esperaba que nos fuera tan bien en nuestro pequeño proyecto. Estaba nerviosa por la expectativa de que otras personas lo vieran, pero al mismo tiempo estaba orgullosa.

-Bueno, eso es todo, se deben dirigir a su próxima clase antes de que lleguen tarde. Gran trabajo-

-Gracias señor Grubb-Dijimos los tres al unísono.

Nos fuimos del salón y Alice seguía saltando mientras nos separábamos para ir a nuestra clase correspondiente. El resto del día se pasó volando. Recibí muchos comentarios sobre nuestro proyecto, todos los que lo vieron lo adoraron, y los que no lo vieron querían hacerlo. Jessica me fulmino con la mirada más de lo usual, y durante la clase de deportes sentí las miradas de odio que la perra me estaba dando.

Estaba retrasada para llegar al vestuario y cambiarme, pero sabía que Edward me esperaría en su Volvo.

Cuando me cambie y estaba lista para irme el vestuario estaba vacío. Cuando di la vuelta para irme me encontré con Lauren frente a mí.

-maldita sea Lauren, me pegaste un susto de muerte-grite.

-Bella-fue todo lo que dijo.

-Necesitas algo?-le pregunte

-Escuche sobre tu video-

-y…?

-creo que es tiempo de que alguien te ponga en tu lugar-Dijo sonando un tanto aterradora.

-Que?-le pregunte.

Lauren no dijo nada más, pero vi a Jessica caminando alrededor de ella con un rollo de cinta adhesiva en sus manos y mi corazón se aceleró.

-Para que tienes eso?-pregunte.

-Para que nadie oiga tus gritos-dijo Jessica, abrí mi boca mientras Lauren me golpeo en la cara y todo se volvió negro.

_Querido señor ayúdame._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Me extra****ñ****aron? Jajajajaja :p, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, yo solo les digo que detesto a Jessica como no se imaginan! **

**Voy a actualizar pronto :p **

**Cuídense y gracias por leer**

**Luz xD**


	24. Capitulo 24

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EPDV**

Estaba recargado en mi Volvo esperando a Alice y a Bella. Los Estudiantes ya habían empezado a salir y ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, pero luego pensé que Alice tendría ocupada a Bella dentro del colegio por alguna razón, pasa seguido.

Entre en pánico cuando vi a Alice caminando hacia mi sola.

-Alice… donde esta Bella?-Le pregunte.

-No lo sé, pensé que estaba contigo. Tengo que ir al salón del señor Grubb a llenar unas formas para los concursos de los que nos habló. Tienes que ver los concursos! Y si ganamos uno de ellos…-Sus palabras dejaron de tener sentido mientras seguía buscando a Bella entre la multitud.

-Alice-la interrumpí-Algo anda mal, Bella nunca sale tarde-Alice se puso seria mientras miraba su celular se daba cuenta de que habíamos estado esperando a Bella por 10 minutos.

-Mierda, tienes razón, vamos a buscarla.

Alice y yo buscamos por todo el colegio y Bella no estaba por ningún lado.

-Alice tenemos que llamar a Charlie-Dije.

-No. No lo podemos llamar, va a entrar en pánico. Esto es algo que tenemos que hacer en persona. Vamos, yo conduzco-Le pase las llaves sin protestar. No me sentía capaz de conducir en este momento. Mi preocupación por Bella me tenía con la cabeza en las nubes y no era capaz de pensar correctamente.

Llegamos a la estación de policía y corrí a la oficina.

-Le puedo ayudar en algo?-Dijo la secretaria.

-Necesito hablar con el Jefe Swan, es una emergencia-Dije precipitadamente.

-Lo siento, él está hablando por teléfono en este momento, si toma asiento le hare saber cuándo esté disponible-Dijo volviendo su mirada a los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

-No maldita sea! Es sobre su hija, necesito hablar con él en este instante!-grite.

-Por qué los gritos?-Dijo el jefe Swan saliendo de su oficina. La secretaria no tuvo tiempo de hablar.

-Bella no aparece-Dijo Alice detrás de mí, casi olvido que ella estaba allí.

-A que te refieres con que Bella no aparece?-Pregunto él.

-Estábamos esperándola después del colegio y nunca llego. La buscamos por todas partes y no la encontramos-Le respondí.

-Tal vez ella solo fue a casa?-sugirió la secretaria.

La mire mal.-No cree que ya buscamos ahí? De todas formas ella no se habría ido caminando si yo estaba esperándola. Jefe Swan la buscamos por todos lados. No la encontramos.

Charlie tomo su radio que estaba detrás de él y llamo a todos los oficiales para decirles que empezaran a buscar a Bella. Tome mi celular y llame a Carlisle, y Alice llamo a Esme. No habían pasado ni 30 minutos cuando alrededor de 40 personas ya se encontraban en la estación.

-De acuerdo, les voy a dar mapas, quiero grupos de a 4 y quiero a todo el pueblo buscando. Ella tiene que estar en algún lado-Dijo Charlie tratando de mantener la calma. Nos entregó los mapas y todos empezamos a buscar.

Nosotros continuamos la búsqueda hasta que cayó la noche. Bella no estaba por ningún lado y yo estaba empezando a perder la cabeza. La escuela entera había ido a ayudar. Me sorprendí al ver a Jessica y Lauren llegar. Jamás pensé que les importaría si Bella desaparecía, supongo que las juzgue mal. Cuando llego Jake sentí algo de alivio.

-Jake! Por favor dime que ustedes dos tenían una lugar secreto donde se veían?-pregunte esperanzado.

-Ya busque allí. Lo siento mucho Edward-Dijo Jake suavemente. Estaba un poco sorprendido.

-por qué lo sientes?

-Pensé que no amabas a Bella, estaba por decirle a Bella que rompiera contigo-fruncí el ceño-pero no lo hice! No le he dicho nada, estaba esperando el momento adecuado. Pero ya es obvio que no va a pasar. Te ves terrible, obviamente te preocupas mucho por ella-Admitió. No sabía que pensar.

-Ammm…-Dije estúpidamente.

-No tienes que decir nada. Vamos a encontrar a Bella-Asentí y nos fuimos juntos. Nuestra búsqueda se expandió hasta La push. Ya que Jake sabía todos los caminos ocultos nos fuimos junto con Carlisle y Angela.

Angela había estado llorando toda la noche. Dudo mucho que fuera a parar. Tuve que mantenerme ocupado, si paraba de pensar iba a entrar en depresión. No podía perder a Bella, ella es mi todo.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana Carlisle hablo con Charlie. Todos los que fueran menores de 18 se tenían que ir a casa. Iban a cancelar el día escolar mañana para poder continuar con nuestra búsqueda, pero empezaba a hacer mucho frio y estaba muy oscuro como para seguir buscando. La mayoría de hombres se quedaron buscando.

Subí las escaleras y tome una larga ducha. Trate de pensar en todo menos en Bella. Cuando me metí en la cama estaba abrumado con su aroma y no pude resistir más. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y las lágrimas estaban saliendo tan rápido que no escuche cuando la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta. No fue hasta que sentí un cuerpo caliente a cada lado de mí que me di cuenta de que tenía compañía.

Alice estaba de un lado, y Esme del otro. Las dos me abrazaban fuertemente y lloraron conmigo hasta que todos caímos en la inconciencia.

**BPDV**

Oscuro.

Frio.

Silencioso.

Doloroso.

Desperté y no podía ver ni oír nada. Trate de sentarme pero mis manos estaban atadas a la cama en donde estaba recostada. _Qué demonios?_

La cabeza me palpitaba, y además del fuego que sentía en la cara en la parte en la que me habían golpeado, me estaba congelando.

-Hola?-dije suavemente.

-Finalmente despierta por lo que veo-Dijo una voz que no me era familiar.

-Quien está ahí?

-No te tienes que preocupar por eso Bella-Dijo el hombre. No podía verlo, y no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba.

-Que quiere de mi?-pregunte vacilante.

-Muchas cosas dulce Bella, pero por ahora solo me debo asegurar de que no intentes escapar.

-Por qué estoy aquí?-pregunte.

-porque tontita, le robaste algo a mi prima y ella lo quiere devuelta-Lo dijo como si yo ya lo supiera.

-Quien es tu prime, y que le robe? No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas.

-Edward le pertenece a Jessica, Bella. Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta.

-Jessica ni siquiera conocía a Edward hasta que él entro a la escuela, y yo fui la primera persona que él conoció!-Dije un poco más alto de lo que debía. Me estaba empezando a enojar al pensar que Jessica podía sentirse posesiva con Edward.

-Al contrario pequeña Bella. Jessica conoce a Edward desde años atrás. Ella ha pasado largo tiempo con él en el pasado, y ellos se enamoraron.

-Qué?-pregunte-Como es eso posible? Él ha estado en una escuela privada los últimos años-

-Lo se. Sé más de lo que piensas. Yo fui compañero de cuarto de Edward durante ese tiempo.-

Jadee. Era verdad lo que me estaba diciendo? Si el de verdad había sido el compañero de cuarto de Edward, entonces Jessica había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Edward.

-Finalmente lo entiendes Bella?-me pregunto-Jessica me visitaba frecuentemente, somos muy cercanos. Ella me iba a ver casi todos los fines de semana, así que ella veía a Edward también. Ellos se hicieron muy cercanos, tan cercanos que él se mudó para poder pasar más tiempo con ella, así finalmente poder estar juntos. Pero tenías que aparecer tú y arruinar todo-Dijo con rabia.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro algo de luz a la habitación. Vi que yo estaba en la habitación de una cabaña.

-James, como van las cosas con nuestra pequeña Bella?-Dijo Lauren en baja voz.

-Le he estado contando sobre Jessica y Edward-le respondió.

-Que bien. Por fin entendió por que se debe alejar de él?

-No estoy seguro bebe, tal vez le tome unos días más. Cómo va la búsqueda?-dijo él.

Busqueda? Todo el mundo me esta buscando? Dios, espero que si.

-Todo esta genial. Jessica se quedo un rato mas. Nadie espera que pase algo. Nosotras hasta lloramos! No puedo creer que el Jefe Swan creyera que en realidad la extrañamos! Están buscando en Forks y las zonas cercanas a La push.

Justo en ese momento su celular sonó.

-Hola Jess, todo está bien?-

Silencio.

-Ok, te veremos en un rato-colgó y se dirigió al tipo que todavía no he visto.-Están mandando a todos para su casa. Solo unas personas se quedaran afuera para seguir buscando. Van a seguir en la mañana.

-Ya buscaron por toda la zona de La push?-Pregunto James.

-Todavía no, pero nosotras vamos a estar ahí mañana y te avisaremos si deciden dirigirse para aca.

-Ok.

-Vamos bebe, es tarde. Me quiero ir a la cama. Ella no va a ir a ningun lado, verdad?

-No, ella está muy bien atada-Le respondió James.

-Bella-Lauren camino hasta estar cerca de mí-Estamos lejos de cualquier pueblo, y no hay nadie en millas. Asi que gritar no es una buena opción. Que disfrutes tu noche-James finalmente se levantó, seguía sin tener una buena vista de él mientras el sacaba a Lauren fuera de la habitación. Escuche como cerraban y bloqueaban la puerta detrás de ellos.

Me recosté y llore. No podía creer que Lauren y Jessica me estuvieran haciendo esto. Llore por Edward y por papa. Deben estar perdiendo la cabeza por no saber en dónde me encontraba.

Luego la peor cosa sucedió. James y Lauren empezaron a tener sexo, y ella era muy gritona. Creia que su voz era irritante cuando hablaba. Pero cuando gritaba parecía un caballo que estaba siendo estrangulado.

Ore para poder dormir y así poder escapar de esta pesadilla por un rato.

_Por favor encuéntrame pronto Edward, te amo._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hola! No tardare en subir el otro gracias por leer y por los reviews y alerta y favoritos :D **

**Cuídense**

**Luz **


	25. Capítulo 25

Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

EPDV

Desperté solo en mi cama, me dolía la cabeza, tenía los ojos hinchados y sentía como mi corazón se rompía al pasar de los segundos. Rodé en la cama y miré el reloj en la mesita de noche. 10:15. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al armario, me puse lo primero que tocaron mis dedos. Sólo había dormido algunas horas, pero tenía que encontrar a Bella, no me rendiría.

Cuando bajé las escaleras mi madre me había hecho el desayuno, había tanta comida como para alimentar a todo el pueblo.

-Ummm, mamá, ¿por qué preparaste tanta comida?-le pregunté.

-Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que mantener mis manos ocupadas, así que empecé a cocinar y no pude parar. Por favor Edward, come algo, hoy tienes que tener muchas fuerzas-Dijo con tristeza. Yo sabía que ella también extrañaba a Bella, ella era como una hija más para mi madre.

Me senté en la mesa y tomé algunas cosas de los platos que tenía en frente. No me importó lo que ponía en mi boca, no tenía mucha hambre, sólo era algo que podía hacer para distraerme. Escuché varios pasos detrás de mí, me volteé y vi que Emmet, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper estaban entrando a la cocina.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra, sólo se sentaron a comer, lo mismo que yo había hecho. Ya casi habíamos terminado de comer cuando escuchamos como la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba. Los 6 volteamos a ver a Carlisle caminar hacia nosotros.

-¿Alguna noticia?-Preguntó mi mamá. Mi padre se veía exhausto, sus ojos estaban hinchados, como los de todos nosotros, y tenía ojeras. El bajó su cabeza y negó con la cabeza. Me levanté tan rápido que la silla casi se cae.

-Edward, ¿a dónde vas?-Me preguntó mi madre.

-Ya no puedo quedarme aquí dentado, voy a buscarla-Me giré y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Cuando estuve dentro de mi Volvo lloré nuevamente. Mi puerta se abrió y sentí unos brazos pequeños apretándome.

-Está bien Edward, la encontraremos. ¿Por qué no me dejas conducir?-Dijo la pequeña voz de Alice. No estaba de humor para protestar, así que solo asentí y me moví al asiento del copiloto. Alice prendió el auto y Jasper se subió al asiento de atrás. En el camino me di cuenta de que el Jeep de Emmet estaba detrás de nosotros.

Llegamos a la estación de policía e inmediatamente nos dirigimos a registrarnos. El hombre detrás del escritorio nos sonrío levemente y nos dio un mapa y nos dijo el área que debemos cubrir.

Decidimos separarnos en grupos. Alice y Jasper se fueron con el señor Newton, Emmet y Rose se fueron con algunos de los compañeros de Charlie y yo me fui con Jessica y con el señor Weber.

BPDV

James me había despertado esta mañana con algo de comida. Me rehusé a comer. Por lo que sé, probablemente estaba envenenada. Luego me arrepentí cuando lo vi sentarse en frente de mi a comerse lo que me había traído. _Imbesil._

Escuché que Jessica y Lauren se fueron, probablemente a "buscarme". No dormí mucho anoche. Cada sonido me despertó.

Tenía miedo de quedar a solas con James, su presencia me daba escalofríos.

No podía creer lo que habían dicho sobre Edward y Jessica, al menos una gran parte de mí no lo creyó.

Sentada en esta cama, esperando por ser rescatada daba miedo y era aburrido. Estaba empezando a ponerme realmente enojada con Jessica y Lauren, no podía creer lo lejos que habían llegado al secuestrarme! _Perras._

Sabía que Edward y mi padre me encontrarían, era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentarme y esperar, y rezar por que James se quedara en su lado de la habitación. Sin embargo, la forma en que me miró me dijo que no se quedaría allí.

**EPDV**

El señor Webber sacó el mapa y nos dirigimos al área que se nos había asignado. Jessica estuvo muy cerca de mí todo el tiempo, era algo estresante.

-¿Estás bien Edward?-Me preguntó Jessica.

-No Jessica, ¿en serio piensas que estoy bien? ¡mi novia está desaparecida! ¿Qué parte de eso está bien?-grité. Su expresión se deformó y lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. -Mierda Jessica, lo siento. No quise gritarte. Es solo que estoy muy preocupado por Bella-

-Está bien, yo también estoy preocupada. Al menos nos tenemos uno al otro-Dijo ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le pregunté suavemente.

-Bueno, esta es la primera vez que estamos solos en mucho tiempo, pensé que tal vez podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido-

-¿Tiempo perdido? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-le pregunté.

-Bueno, no te he visto en un tiempo, y te he extrañado. Cuando mi primo James me dijo que volvías estaba ¡tan emocionada! Pensé que tú y yo al fin íbamos a estar juntos-Me dijo-Pero luego _Bella_ apareció-Añadió en voz baja.

Mi corazón se aceleró, si ella odiaba tanto a Bella… ¿Por qué ella la estaba buscando con nosotros…. Conmigo?… Un momento.

-Jessica, ¿a qué te refieres con que al fin íbamos a estar juntos?-Le pregunté suavemente, temiendo la respuesta.

-Cuando visité a James, tuvimos una conexión, y pensé que estabas volviendo para estar conmigo. Ahora podemos estar juntos-Me respondió mientras ponía su mano en mi brazo. Estaba completamente shockeado por su confesión sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí.

-Jessica, sólo fui el compañero de habitación de tu primo por un mes, te vi sólo una vez, y no lo recordaba hasta ahora que me lo dijiste. ¿Por qué crees que volvería por ti?-Le pregunté lentamente. Se alejó de mi rápidamente

-¡Pensé que me amabas Edward! Por la forma en que me mirabas. ¡Y tú siempre estabas dónde yo estaba, pensé que eras muy tímido para hablarme!-Gritó. En este momento el señor Webber se había dado cuenta de que ya no estábamos detrás de él y se dirigía hacia nosotros.

-Jessica, yo no regresé por ti, regresé para estar con mi familia.- Ella pisoteó muy fuerte el piso con su pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, enviándome un aroma que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar. Todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido.

La tomé del brazo de manera que no pudiera ir a ningún lado, cuando ella volteó a verme tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pensó que había ganado… pero que equivocada estaba.

-Jessica, ¿por qué hueles a Bella?-Pregunté a través de mis dientes tratando de no gritar.

-Yo… yo… yo vi a Bella en el gimnasio, antes de que desapareciera-Me respondió.

-¿Y no te has cambiado de ropa desde entonces?-Preguntó el señor Webber.

-Em, no, quiero decir, si… pero.-Apreté mi agarre.

-¿Dónde está Bella?-Dije con ira.

-¡Edward, me lastimas!-Chilló ella.

-Edward, suéltala. La llevaremos con Charlie. Él le sacará toda la verdad.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soy una terrible persona lo sé :P me absorbieron! xD gracias por los reviews, favoritos y por seguir esta historia, la espera valió la pena.


	26. Capítulo 26

Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

EPDV

Cuando Jessica se volteó, su aroma me llegó, un aroma que reconocería en cualquier lugar. He pasado el último mes con Bella y cada día olía de la misma forma.

Cuando Jessica no pudo dar una explicación lógica lo vi todo rojo. Quería romper algo. Ella sabía dónde estaba Bella, ¿Por qué rayos ella sabía dónde estaba? Si no hubiera sido por el señor Webber no sabría que había hecho.

Arrastré a Jessica todo el camino hasta el carro del señor Webber y la arrojé dentro de él. Cuando llegamos al departamento de policía, salí del auto antes de que se detuviera por completo, la saqué del auto y la llevé hasta la puerta principal.

El voluntario nos miró con curiosidad. – ¿Pasó algo?-Preguntó.

-Necesito hablar con el jefe Swan, ahora-Dije con voz dura.

-Lo siento muchacho, pero en este momento está en casa. Ha estado despierto por casi 24 horas, necesita descansar.-

-Escuche, si usted no lo trae en este momento…

-Creemos tener información sobre Bella-Me interrumpió el señor Webber. Me puso una mano en el hombro tratando de calmarme.

El voluntario volvió a mirarme y luego a Jessica y al señor Webber. Nuestras expresiones de seriedad debieron haberlo convencido de que estábamos diciendo la verdad. Levantó el teléfono y marcó un número.

-Jefe Swan, lamento molestarlo-

Pausa.

-No señor, aún no la encontramos. Pero hay un grupo aquí que dice que pueden tener información sobre su paradero-Miró nuevamente al señor Webber y él asintió.

Pausa.

-No estoy seguro, preguntaré-bajó el teléfono y nos miró.-¿Cómo obtuvieron esta información?

Rodé los ojos.-Dígale al jefe Sean que mi nombre es Edward Cullen-Asintió y se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

-El nombre del joven es Edward Cullen, él dice que tiene información-

Pausa.

-Si señor. Nos vemos pronto.-Colgó y nos miró de nuevo.-Está en camino. Tomen asiento hasta que llegue.

Nos sentamos en la pequeña sala de espera. Charlie se enteró hace poco de que Bella y yo estamos saliendo, pensamos que él se enojaría, pero parecía estar de acuerdo con todo. Sin embargo él estaba un poco más preocupado por las pijamadas de Alice que incluían a Bella. Al parecer él creía que yo no lo sacaría de la cama si yo no creía que valía la pena.

Después de 5 minutos Charlie llegó caminando y se veía terrible. –Edward, ¿dime que tienes algo para mí?-Preguntó.

-Creo que Jessica sabe dónde está Bella-Me paré halándola fuera de la silla. Ella definitivamente tendría un hematoma después.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- Me preguntó. Okay, esto sería muy interesante de explicar.

Suspiré.-Ella huele a Bella, y cuando le pregunté la razón ella mintió y no pudo darme una respuesta coherente.-Me miró como su fuera un retrasado mental.

-Jefe Swan, yo estaba ahí, ella no dio mucho detalles sobre el asunto. Pienso que Edward tiene razón.-Dijo el señor Webber detrás de mí.

-Está bien, la interrogaré-Dijo Charlie. Se dirigió a su oficina y lo seguí, trayendo a Jessica conmigo. Entramos en su oficina y la senté en una de las sillas. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando él habló.-Edward, tengo que interrogarla a solas. Regresa y siéntate con el señor Webber.

-¿¡Que¡? ¡No, quiero saber que está pasando!-Dije casi gritando.

-Edward, sé que te preocupas mucho por Bella, pero no puedes estar aquí en este momento. Ahora ve a sentarte con el señor Webber. Asentí y salí de la oficina. Me senté junto al señor Webber y le envié un mensaje de texto a mi familia para que supieran lo que estaba sucediendo. Luego me senté y esperé, sintiéndome completamente inútil.

Charlie PDV

-De acuerdo señorita Stanley, ¿tiene algo que decirme?-Le pregunte con calma. No tenía sentido ofuscarme. Tenía que permanecer en calma como si ella fuera otra persona, y no alguien que potencialmente podría herir a mi hija.

-No entiendo lo que Edward está diciendo. Vi a Bella en la escuela justo antes de que desapareciera.

-¿Y no te has cambiado de ropa? ¿O tomado una ducha desde entonces?-le pregunté con calma.

-Bueno… sí, pero probablemente ella y yo utilicemos la misma marca de shampoo.

-¿Cómo sabes que la viste justo antes de que desapareciera?-

-Bueno… yo… em… ella desapareció justo después de la clase de deportes ¿no? Bueno, pues yo estoy con ella en esa clase.-

-¿Fuiste su compañera en esa clase ese día?-Le pregunté.

-No-Dijo ella mientras movía los hombros.

-Dime ¿Cómo explicas que hoy hueles como mi hija?-

-No lo sé. No entiendo cómo se puede oler a alguien.-Dijo enojada.

-Bueno señorita Stanley, Edward pasa mucho tiempo con mi hija, y si él piensa que tu hueles a ella, y si eso es raro para él, le creeré-Me senté en mi escritorio y la observé. Ella estaba jugando con sus dedos y tratando de no mirarme a los ojos. Decidí tratar de acercarme por otro lado.

-¿Qué edad tiene señorita Stanley?

-17-

-¿Cuándo cumple los 18?

-En unos meses, ¿por qué?-

-Se da usted cuenta de que por ley, si usted es incriminada por cualquier crimen, será considerada como si tuviera la mayoría de edad-abrió sus ojos y continué.-Usted irá a la cárcel si la condenan, no a la correccional, ni a hacer servicio comunitario. Usted iría a la cárcel de mujeres con facilidad.

-Pero aun no tengo 18-La tengo.

-Bueno señorita Stanley, yo sé que usted no hizo esto sola, si nos dice dónde está Bella, y todos los que están involucrados entonces le sugeriré al departamento de justicia que sean suaves con usted, y que no la juzguen como adulta-Ella asintió y empezó a hablar.

BPDV

Siento como si llevara días aquí, estoy hambrienta y no he tomado una ducha, o cepillado mis dientes y tenía que ir al baño. James seguía mirándome como si fuera algo comestible.

-Emm…-Dije casi ahogándome-Necesito ir al baño-James rodó los ojos y caminó hacia mí. Soltó las esposas que me tenían atada a la cama, tomo mis dos muñecas frente a mí y me esposó.

-Vamos-Me haló fuertemente fuera de la cama y me sacó de la habitación. Traté de ver a mi alrededor, para ver si podía reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba, pero el caminaba demasiado rápido. Me metió al baño, no cerró la puerta, pero al menos tuvo la cortesía de voltearse.

Después de sentirme mejor, decidí que no podía quedarme aquí por más tiempo. Tenía que escapar, pero ¿cómo? Ya sé, atacar. No recuerdo todo lo que dijo Sandra Bullock, pero recuerdo golpear la ingle y la nariz, eso debe ser suficiente, eso espero.

James me sacó del baño y me giró para quedar frente a él. Empecé a temblar cuando él me puso demasiado cerca de él. El empujó sus caderas a las mías mostrándome lo "feliz" que estaba. Sentí náuseas. Ahora o nunca Swan.

Él me tenía agarrada de los hombros y yo subí mi rodilla derecha y lo golpeé tan fuerte como pude. Me soltó inmediatamente y cayó al piso del dolor. Cuando me miró lo golpeé con la palma de mi mano en la nariz, y oí como algo se quebraba. La sangre empezó a salir por todos lados, me giré y salí corriendo.

Escuché como caía del dolor mientras me gritaba. Corrí por las escaleras rezando porque ni Jessica ni Lauren estuvieran cerca. Me arrojé a la que asumí era la puerta principal y me encontré cara a cara con una carga de mierda de árboles. Genial, Lauren no mentía. _A quién le importa Bella, sólo ¡corre!_

Afortunadamente no me habían quitado los zapatos. Era muy difícil correr por el bosque con mis manos esposadas, me caí algunas veces pero siempre me levantaba y seguía corriendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de escuchar a alguien corriendo detrás de mí.

-Sigue corriendo perra, me gusta una buena persecución-gritó James.

-Mierda-susurré. Y al igual que mi suerte, tropecé con una la gran raíz de un árbol. Escuché como reía James detrás de mí mientras trataba de pararme sin resultado. Mi tobillo ardía y traté de pararme de nuevo, mi tobillo no podía sostenerme y me caí de nuevo.

Sentí a James parándome de mi cabello.-Vas a lamentar eso Perra-Cuando ya estuve de pie, comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la cabaña. Podía ver la cabaña a través de los árboles cuando lo escuché. El inconfundible sonido de una sirena.

_¡Me__encontraron__!_

-¡Hijo de puta!-gritó James y tiró de mí de vuelta al bosque. Me empujó contra un árbol y me cubrió la boca con su asquerosa mano.

Pudimos ver cómo el auto de mi padre y varios carros más aparcaban para llegar a la cabaña. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos, si tan sólo me hubiera quedado allí, me hubieran encontrado.

-Bueno, parece que me acabas de hacer un gran favor pequeña puta-Pasó su nariz por mi cuello y me estremecí por su toque. Volví mi cabeza hacia la cabaña y vi a Edward.

-MMMMMM-grité tan fuerte como pude. Mordí la mano de James tan fuerte como pude y grité cuando su mano liberó mi boca.

Tan pronto como el sonido salió de mi boca, la otra mano de James lo detuvo. Miré a la cabaña. Edward se detuvo, pero siguió caminando cuando no escuchó nada más. ¡_No, no, NO!_

-Vas a pagar por eso pequeña puta-James me haló contra su cuerpo de nuevo y me sostuvo fuertemente para poder arrastrarme. Miré por última vez la cabaña y a mis salvadores mientras James me llevaba a lo más profundo del bosque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	27. Capítulo 27

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**BPDV**

James me arrastraba muy dentro del bosque y la cabaña se veía cada vez más pequeña. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y trataron de caer. Estaba tan asustada por el hecho de que tal vez nunca volvería a ver a Charlie o a Renee. No volvería a ver a mis amigos. Cuando pensé que nunca volvería a ver a Edward las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos como un río. Empecé a hiperventilar y la mano de James me hacía difícil el respirar.

Empecé a luchar contra él más fuerte que antes, su agarre alrededor de mi cintura se hizo más fuerte y mordí su mano de nuevo. Me soltó por menos de un segundo.

Jadeé ruidosamente y chillé algunas palabras antes de que su mano me cubriera de nuevo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-siseó James. Movió su mano de manera que quedara un mínimo espacio para que pudiera hablar.

-No… puedo respirar-Jadeé de nuevo. Él por fin se dio cuenta de mi tembloroso cuerpo y me dejó caer al suelo. Caí sobre mis rodillas y jadeé por aire. Traté de calmar mi errático corazón pensado en el prado que una vez me mostró Edward.

Cuando James escuchó que mi respiración ya era normal, me alzó de mi cabello y agarró mi brazo fuertemente y empezó a arrastrarme de nuevo hacia el bosque.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Le pregunté.

-Lejos. Obviamente una de las chicas habló y no voy a volver a la cabaña. Conozco un lugar al que podemos ir.

Caminamos unos minutos más y vi otra pequeña cabaña aparecer frente a mis ojos. ¿_Pensé que no había nadie más en kilómetros? Lauren es una zorra._ James caminó a la puerta y tocó fuertemente la puerta.

Una mujer no más vieja que nosotros abrió la puerta. Su cabello era rojo y muy rizado. Su tez era pálida, y su cuerpo era tonificado. Ella era hermosa.

-James-Chilló ella mientras corría a abrazarlo y James me tiró al suelo. Caí al suelo fuertemente y grité, cuyo grito fue ignorado por ambos. Ahora, junto con mi adolorido tobillo estaba mi adolorida muñeca.

-Victoria-Dijo James antes de que ella lo envolviera en sus brazos y lo besara. _¿Y Lauren? No es que me importe…_

Después de estar tirada en el piso por unos minutos James pareció recordar mi presencia y la razón por la que nos encontrábamos ahí.

-Vicky, necesito un lugar para quedarme-Dijo James.

-Bebé, tu siempre eres más que bienvenido aquí. Pero ella no.-Dijo ella señalándome.

-Vicky, no puedo dejarla afuera… hace mucho frio y la necesito con vida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ella qué representa para ti?-Preguntó ella.

-Bueno, Jessica quería desaparecerla para poder robarle su novio. Ella dijo que me pagaría si la ayudaba así que lo hice. Pero una de las chicas no pudo mantener la boca cerrada. Así que ahora estoy por mi cuenta.

-¿Y? Sólo déjala ir. Nos iremos juntos y ella no dirá nada. ¿O si?-Me preguntó, sacudí mi cabeza.-¿Ves?

-No Vicky, tu no entiendes. Ahora la mantengo conmigo para pedir una recompensa.-Dijo James. Mis cejas casi se tocan, _Mi padre no tiene dinero. ¿Por qué me tenía aquí?_

-¿En serio? ¿Quiénes son sus padres?-Dijo ella pareciendo interesada.

-Su padre es el jefe de policía del pueblo-Dijo él mirándome. Victoria lucía confundida, igual que yo. –Pero su novio, por otra parte… él es un Cullen-Abrí mis ojos.

-El hijo del Doctor Cullen-Preguntó ella.

-Sip, uno de ellos. Descubrí que si de verdad la ama, hará que su papito pague. Si la quiere ver de nuevo con vida.

**EPDV**

Cuando Jessica nos dio la ubicación de dónde Bella era retenida, no pude esperar a mis padres. Estaba esperanzado en el asiento del carro de Charlie y fuimos los primeros en llegar a la susodicha cabaña. Por supuesto me tuve que quedar en el auto mientras despejaban el área. Otros policías aparecieron y descubrieron que la cabaña estaba vacía.

Mi corazón se desplomó.

Salí del auto y caminé hacia la puerta principal. Paré en seco cuando creí escuchar un grito. Sabía que era bella, escuché pero no escuché nada más. Caminé hacia la cabaña y pregunté dónde estaba Charlie.

Subí las escaleras y encontré a Charlie parado en medio del pasillo. Cuando me vio dejó de hablar con su oficial.

-Edward, no puedes estar aquí arriba en este momento.-Dijo Charlie poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿Por qué no? Ella no está aquí, y no voy a tocar nada-sus ojos se cristalizaron y noté que estaba a punto de llorar. -¿Qué paso Charlie?-El movió su cabeza y lo empuje para ver detrás de él. Los policías estaban poniendo señales de que allí había evidencia cerca a un charco de sangre. Sentí que me mareaba.

-Edward, puede que no sea de ella-Dijo Charlie tratando de calmarme. Tome un respiro profundo y me volteé hacia él.

-Lo sé. Charlie, juro que escuché un grito cuando estaba afuera. Vino de los árboles. ¿Qué tal si él sabía que nosotros veníamos y trató de escapar?

Charlie miró a su oficial y llamó su atención. –Llama a todo el mundo en la estación, trae a todos los voluntarios para acá. Tenemos que empezar a buscar en el bosque de inmediato.-El oficial asintió y salió.

-Vamos Edward, dime dónde escuchaste el grito.-Caminé de vuelta a las escaleras y salí de la cabaña. Charlie y yo nos dirigimos al bosque y empezamos nuestra búsqueda por Bella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tres horas después de salir en nuestra búsqueda, Charlie y yo nos encontramos una pequeña cabaña entre los árboles. Parecía que estaba abandonada, pero había una pequeña luz en una de las habitaciones. Charlie y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta principal y tocamos ruidosamente.

Una mujer joven abrió la puerta, ella era probablemente solo un poco mayor que yo. Ella era linda, pero definitivamente no era mi tipo.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-Preguntó con educación.

-Si señora, lamento molestarla tan tarde, pero nos preguntábamos si ha visto a una jovencita viajando con un hombre joven-Charlie sacó su billetera y tomó la foto que yo le había dado de Bella.-Esta es la chica. ¿La ha visto?-

La mujer tomó la foto.-No. Lo siento, ojala la hubiera visto. ¿Ella está bien?-Preguntó ella.

-No estamos seguros. Ella se encuentra desaparecida desde hace algunos días y nosotros la estamos buscando. Podemos entrar y echar un vistazo.-Preguntó Charlie.

-Claro, ¿Puedo tomar esta foto para mostrársela a mi novio? Tal vez él la vio. Él se fue a cazar hoy.

-Eso sería genial.-Dijo Charlie cuando ella nos dejó entrar. La cabaña era pequeña, y no habían muchos lugares para esconderse.

-Iré a preguntarle a James si la ha visto-Ella nos dejó para que echáramos un vistazo. Escuché una conversación suave y Charlie y yo buscamos. Buscamos en cada posible rincón en los que Bella podría estar escondida, o guardada. No encontramos nada. No había sótano y la única habitación en la que no buscamos era en la que estaban los dueños de la cabaña, el baño.

-Lo lamento, él dijo que no la ha visto mientras ha estado afuera. Dijo que estaría buscándola mañana.-

-¿Él va a cazar de nuevo mañana?-Pregunté

-Sí, hoy no cazó nada, se enredó con una rama en su pie, cayó y se rompió la nariz. El regresó a casa para que yo pudiera curarlo.-Asentí sin saber que más decir.

-¿No debería llevarlo a un hospital? Estoy seguro de que su nariz será puesta en su lugar-dijo Charlie.

Ella bajó la mirada con timidez.-No tenemos seguro, y no tenemos dinero.-

-Mi padre es doctor, estoy seguro de que ayudará.-Dije sin saber cómo. Por alguna razón aun no me quería ir.

-¿En serio? ¿Él no nos cobrará?

-No, él es una muy Buena persona y estaría encantado de ayudar.- Justo en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y un hombre de más o menos mi edad apareció con sólo sus jeans puestos.

-James, este joven dice que su padre te arreglará la nariz ¡sin ningún costo!-

-Eso es un gran gesto de su parte, en serio.-Nos miramos a los ojos por primera vez. -¿Cullen?-preguntó Sorprendido.

-¿Si?

-Soy James Davis-¿El primo de Jessica? Se veía como mierda.

-Oh, hola James. Hoy mismo hablé con tu prima.-Dije. Algo no está bien.

-¿En serio? ¿Asumo que te refieres a Jess?-Asentí.-¿Cómo está ella? No he hablado con ella por… un mes creo. De hecho ella si me ha preguntado por ti.-Él rió.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué preguntó?

-Lo mismo que pregunta cada vez que llama. Si estás saliendo con alguien. Le dije que no sabía porque habías vuelto a casa. Ella estaba muy feliz al respecto.-El volvió a reir. -¿No te ha atrapado aun?

-No, de hecho, la chica perdida es mi novia.-Dije sin emoción en mi voz.

-Que chica tan suertuda-Dijo la mujer en voz baja.

-¿Disculpa victoria?-dijo James.

-Nada-

-Así que Cullen… ¿Crees que tu padre puede ayudarme con mi nariz?-preguntó James.

-Claro. Él se encuentra en casa en estos momentos. Él puede venir o tu puedes ir-dije.

-Preferiría no moverme. Estoy muy cansado por mi largo día cazando. Necesito descansar antes de mañana.

-No hay problema, voy a llamarlo.-Caminé hacia afuera, al porche para llamar a Carlisle. El teléfono sonó una vez y mi mamá contestó.

-Edward, ¿Alguna noticia?-

-No, pero necesito hablar con papá-

-Espera- mi madre sonaba decepcionada.

-Edward, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó mi padre cuando estuvo al teléfono.

-Papá, necesito que vengas donde estoy. Hay alguien aquí que se rompió la nariz y se ve horrible. Él no puede pagar el hospital, así que pensé que tu podrías verlo.-Dije ruidosamente mientras caminaba por la entrada.

-Está bien, pero ¿no deberías estar buscando a Bella?-Preguntó mi papá y sonó confundido.

-Papá, escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. Algo no anda bien. Es James de la secundaria. Su prima es Jessica. Creo que el puede saber dónde esta Bella. Él dice que se rompió la nariz cuando se cayó, pero tal vez pasó mientras perseguía a Bella o algo así, por favor, necesito que vengas.-Dije rápidamente con voz baja.

-Está bien, dame la dirección y ya voy para allá. No te preocupes, seré completamente profesional y el no sospechará nada.-

-Gracias papá.-Volví a la cabaña.-Oye James, ¿Qué dirección es?-James me la dio y yo se la dije a mi papá.

-Okay, él está en camino.-Dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Genial, muchas gracias hombre.-Dijo James.

20 minutos después tocaron la puerta. Victoria abrió y dejó entrar a mi padre a la habitación principal.

-Hola Edward.-Me dijo.

-Papá, ella es Victoria, y él es James.-Dije señalándolos.

Se saludaron rápidamente y mi padre comenzó a examinar su nariz e hizo todo lo que pudo por él. Cuando terminó caminó al lavadero y yo lo seguí.

-Edward, eso no fue por una caída. Alguien lo golpeó con la palma de su mano. Está destrozada.-Mire a James y me encaminé hacia él. Mi padre me agarró rápidamente del brazo.-No ahora, vamos afuera.-Mi padre caminó de vuelta a los sillones donde todos esperaban.

-Ya terminé aquí Charlie. James, cuídate esa nariz.-

-Muchas gracias doctor Cullen-Dijo Victoria mientras saludaba a mi padre de mano.

-Si, gracias.-Añadió James.

-Ya deberíamos irnos. Ya tomamos mucho de su tiempo. Que pasen buena noche.-Dijo Charlie mientras se paraba.-Carlisle, te importaría llevarnos de vuelta a la estación.

-No, para nada. Buenas noches James, Victoria.

-Hasta luego.-Les dije.

Se despidieron y nos subimos al auto de mi padre. Y empezamos a alejarnos de la cabaña y yo no podía dejar de sentir que algo no estaba bien.

-Carlisle, por favor detén el auto.-Dijo Charlie desde el asiento del copiloto. Mi padre lo lo hizo y Charlie se volteó para verlo.-¿Hay algo que no me están diciendo?

-Charlie, no creo que su nariz se haya roto por una caída. Se veía como si alguien se la hubiera todo, alguien más bajo que él.-Dijo mi padre.

-¿Bella?-Preguntó.

-Posiblemente, quería salir de allí contigo de manera que nadie sospechara nada.

-Voy a volver-Dije y Salí del auto. Escuché que ambos gritaron mi nombre.

-Edward, no puedes volver solo.-Dijo Charlie.-Voy contigo. Carlisle, vuelve a la otra cabaña y trae refuerzos.-Carlisle asintió y nos deseó buena suerte mientras volvía al auto.

-Vamos. Tenemos que ser silenciosos. Ella no estaba en la casa. Si ellos la tienen debieron haberla escondido muy bien.-

Caminamos de vuelta a la cabaña en silencio, fuimos al otro lado y miramos por las ventanas. Victoria se pasaba de un lado a otro gritándole a James y James le gritaba de vuelta. No podíamos oír lo que estaban diciendo, pero estaban gritando lo suficientemente alto para no escuchar que nosotros hablábamos.

-Voy a buscar por atrás.-Le dije a Charlie. Caminé alrededor buscando algo fuera de lo normal. Caminé alrededor por un raro y me adentré en el bosque. Vi una pequeña choza, lo suficientemente grande para guardar algunas herramientas. Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí y me giré para encontrar a Charlie caminando hacia mí.

-¿Encontraste algo?-preguntó.

-Estaba a punto de mirar allí, pero es demasiado pequeño.-asintió y abrí la puerta. Había una podadora en el medio y herramientas en las paredes.

-¡Maldita sea!-grité. Comencé a caminar hacia atrás cuando escuché un grito ahogado.-Charlie, espera.-Mire al piso y vi una cerradura pequeña.-Ayudame a abrir esto.-Charlie vino y ambos halamos la cerradura para sacarla de allí. Halé el pestillo y una pequeña puerta se abrió en el piso.

-Charlie, necesito tu linterna.-Dije sacando mi mano. El me la dio y entré al hoyo oscuro. Era una pequeña y mal oliente habitación. Oí el grito ahogado de nuevo y mi linterna buscó por la habitación hasta que vi un pequeño bulto en la esquina. Me arrastré hacia él rápidamente.

-¿Bella?-Dije suavemente, rezándole a Dios porque no estuviera alucinando. Puse mi mano en el cuerpo y saltó. Quité la manta y el cuerpo dio la vuelta. Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando vi a los rojos e hinchados ojos de mi único y verdadero amor.

-¡Bella!-le quité la cinta aislante de la boca.

-Edward, por Dios. Sabía que me encontrarías.-Lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos. Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y la bese rudamente. Solté las cuerdas en sus manos y pies. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me haló a sus labios de nuevo. Quería profundizar el beso pero escuché a Charlie llamándome.

-Vamos bebe, salgamos de aquí.-Ella se dirigió al hoyo y salió.

-Bella, oh gracias a Dios.-Escuché que decía Charlie mientras la ayudaba a salir.

Me dirigí a la salida detrás de ella y ella deshizo el abrazo con su padre y se volvió hacia mí. Ambos teníamos enormes sonrisas en nuestros rostros. Al mismo tiempo, ambos dimos un paso hacia el otro y nos abrazamos fuertemente.

-Te extrañé tanto.-Susurré en su oído.

-Yo también te extrañé. Te amo tanto Edward.

-Yo también te amo.-Cerré mis ojos, respiré profundamente y tomé todo el aroma de Bella que pude. Lo que me sacó de mis pensamientos felices fue un sonoro sonido explosivo. Bella y yo saltamos y nos dimos la vuelta. Charlie no se movía, como si estuviera muy asustado por dar la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y miró abajo.

La sangre empezó a salir de su camisa y cayó en sus rodillas. Con mucho esfuerzo oí a Bella gritar por su padre. Aturdido, miré atrás de él y vi a James parado como a unos 15 metros de nosotros con un arma en sus manos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Me dedicaré a traducir hasta terminarla :P se los debo por haber tardado tantoooo xD jajajjaaj gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Nichol2008 y estoy traduciendo con su permiso.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**BPDV**

No, esto no puede estar pasando. Todo era tan perfecto hace unos segundos…. Por favor, mi padre no. Llévenme a mi.

**EPDV**

Bella se inclinó hacia su padre cuando él cayó al suelo. Ella lo sostenía, evitando que él cayera por completo al suelo.

-No, papá. Por favor no me dejes. Por favor lucha-Ella le rogaba a su padre.

Empecé a inclinarme también, para ayudar a Charlie cuando oí otro disparo. Me congelé y volteé a mirar a James.

-La siguiente va a ir directo a su cabeza.-Dijo mientras le apuntaba a Bella.-Ahora ya no la necesito, ahora tengo a un verdadero Cullen.-él rio.-Los dos, de pie. ¡AHORA!-gritó James.

Bella no quería soltar el cuerpo moribundo de Charlie. Alcé mis manos, con la intención de mostrarle a James que no iba a escapar. Miré a Bella.

-Bella, mi amor, tienes que soltarlo.-Le dije en voz alta. Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza. Me agaché para sentir el pulso de Charlie en su cuello. Me arrodillé y traté de soltar a Bella de su padre con mucho cuidado.

-Bella, yo estaré… bien… vete.-Susurró Charlie.

Mi incliné al oído de Bella.-Mi padre está en camino, él ayudará a Charlie. Ahora tenemos que escuchar a James. Por favor.-Le rogue. Lentamente ella soltó a su padre y lo dejó en el suelo.

-Por favor, no lo dejes aquí. Hace frío y probablemente muera.-Le rogó Bella a James.

-Y eso ¿por qué debería interesarme? Entren a la cabaña. Ahora- Demandó James. Me levanté y halé suavemente a Bella, la sostuve suavemente para ayudarla a caminar. Seguimos a James dentro de la cabaña, en dónde nos esperaba Victoria.-Siéntense.-Dijo James señalando a dos sillas de madera. No quería soltar a Bella, y ella se aferró fuertemente a mí. James la haló lejos de mí y la empujó con fuerza a una de las sillas. Ella gritó levemente y él le puso más cinta adhesiva en su boca.

Después de que estuvimos atados a las sillas James y Victoria empezaron a discutir de nuevo. Bella y yo estábamos mirándonos y traté de que mantuviera sus ojos sólo en mí. Ella estaba tratando de mantener la calma, pero no lo estaba logrando, estaba perdiendo la calma con el pensamiento de perder a su padre.

Cerré los ojos con la esperanza de que Carlisle no estuviera muy lejos con los refuerzos. James y Victoria por fin se calmaron y ambos me miraron.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de mudarnos. El querido papito sabe dónde estamos, así que tenemos que encontrar un nuevo lugar para esconder a estos dos.-mi corazón se aceleró con la idea de no ser rescatados, justo como sucedió con Bella en la otra cabaña.-Vick, recoge lo necesario y enciende el auto. Tenemos que irnos en este instante.-

Victoria caminó a la habitación cuando tocaron la puerta. Todos nos congelamos.

-Vick, agarra a Bella y entren a la habitación, rápido.-Ella lo hizo y James me agarró. Nos llevaron a una habitación pequeña y escuché voces en la puerta. Bella empezó a llorar con fuerza porque no quería perderse otro rescate cuando escuché un ruido afuera. Volteé a la ventana mientras lentamente se elevaba.

El señor Webber estaba entrando por la ventana. Gracias a Dios.

-Shhh-Dijo el señor Webber poniéndose el dedo en los labios. Asentí y Bella trató de controlar su llanto. Él me desató y luego desató a Bella, y puse mi oído contra la puerta. Salté cuando oí otro disparo y Bella gritó.

-Ven aquí perra.-gritó James. Lo ataqué, lo golpeé y lo pateé tanto como pude. Él me empujó y me tropecé con una de las sillas, golpeándome la cabeza con el armario. No caí inconsciente, pero sí me mareé un poco lo que le dio a James el tiempo perfecto para arrastrar a Bella fuera de la habitación.

Cuando pude pararme corrí, saliendo de la habitación con el señor Webber detrás de mí. James estaba de pie en medio de la habitación apuntándole al policía en la puerta. Su otro brazo estaba sosteniendo a Bella en frente de él para protegerlo de cualquier disparo que pudiera dar el policía.

Victoria estaba en el piso en un charco de su propia sangre. En sus ojos veía terror, pero no vida.

Estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de inmovilizar a James, pero él me escuchó y me apuntó con el arma.-Muévete.-Dijo James moviendo el arma en dirección a los policías. El señor Webber y yo alzamos las manos y nos movimos para que pudiera vernos, cerca de la puerta principal. Mi corazón no se calmaba y mis ojos estaban pegados a la expresión de horror que tenía la cara de Bella.

-James, sólo déjela ir. Esto puede terminar rápido. No necesita añadir asesinato a sus cargos. Tal como parece usted sólo sostenía al rehén. Usted no la secuestró.-Dijo el oficial tratando de que James soltara a Bella. Unos oficiales más entraron por la puerta. James me apuntó con el arma.

-No se muevan, o él muere, y luego ella.-hizo una seña hacia ella. Me congelé. Uno de los oficiales se tropezó con la alfombra de la entrada y James le quitó el seguro al arma y me miró directo a los ojos.-Lo siento.-Me dijo mientras escuchaba otro disparo.

-¡NO!-oí que gritó Bella. La miré mientras esperaba a que el dolor llegara.

Miré mi cuerpo y no vi nada.

Miré a James confundido. Sus ojos estaban abiertos del miedo y la sangre empezó a salir de su cabello y su cuerpo colapsó, arrastrando a Bella con él. Corrí hacia Bella y la tomé en mis brazos.

La halé lejos del cuerpo de James y miré al lugar de procedencia del disparo. Allí estaba Charlie, lleno de vendas, con su arma apuntando al suelo.

-Bella, mira.-Señalé a su padre y sus lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo. Él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta trasera.

-Papá.-susurró Bella. Ella dejó mis brazos y corrió hacia él. Él dejó caer el arma y la abrazó.-Te amo papá.-

-Yo también te amo Bells.-

Justo después mi padre entró y los observó.-Él va a estar bien, la bala no tocó ningún órgano o vena importante. Sólo tenemos que ir al hospital a sacársela.-Le aseguró a Bella.

-Ve Bella. Edward te necesita más que yo. Estoy bien.-Dijo Charlie mirándome. Bella me miró y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Se separó de Charlie y ambos caminamos hacia el otro de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez la alcé y la apreté fuertemente.

-Nunca volverás a desaparecer de mi vista.-Susurré en su oído.-estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Soy tuya. Hoy y para siempre.-Me susurró de vuelta. Me alejé de ella y la puse de nuevo en el suelo. Puse mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y halé sus labios a los míos. No quería profundizar el beso por la cantidad de personas que había en la habitación, pero ella tenía otros planes.

Su lengua se deslizó por mi labio inferior y yo abrí mis labios para ella. Esta vez no luché, la dejé ganar. Dejé que tomara el control, algo que parecía necesitar desesperadamente. Sólo nos detuvimos cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Bella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al suelo. Me reí de su reacción y la abracé.

-Sácame de aquí Edward.-

-Como tú desees mi amor.-Le dije y la besé en la frente.

Nos fuimos en la ambulancia con Charlie. El equipo de paramédicos revisaron nuestras heridas y nos dirigimos al hospital.

Cuando llegamos esperamos por noticias sobre la cirugía de Charlie. Bella nunca soltó mi mano, incluso cuando la mitad del pueblo apareció y la abrazó.

Unas horas después la mayoría del pueblo y la mitad de La Push estaban esperando por noticias sobre Charlie. Cuando salió el doctor que se dirigía a nosotros apreté la mano de Bella. Cuando vio al doctor, me sacó del asiento antes de que tuviera oportunidad de levantarme.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Preguntó Bella.

-Maravillosamente.-Todos estallaron en sonrisas y se abrazaron unos a otros.-Él se recuperará por completo, sólo necesita unos días libres de trabajo y estará mejor que nuevo.-El doctor sonrió a Bella y ella le devolvió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-preguntó ella.

-Sí, él está preguntando por ti.-Nos llevó a la sala de recuperaciones y traté de soltarme de la mano de Bella.

-Bella, deberías ir a verlo tu sola.-Le dije con todo el amor que le tenía.

-No Edward, no te irás de mi lado.-Asentí y abrí la puerta para que ella entrara.

-¿papá?-susurró ella.

-¿Bells?-Dijo él un poco aturdido.

Bella se puso a su lado y lo abrazó, finalmente soltando mi mano. Estiré mi mano un par de veces, des encalambrando mis dedos.

-Te quiero tanto papá. Gracias por salvarme.-Dijo Bella.

-Todo se lo debes a Edward, él es el que descubrió que Jessica estaba involucrada y la trajo a mí. Y en la cabaña él escuchó tu grito, y siguió el sonido. Luego él supo que algo no andaba bien cuando conocimos a James en la cabaña y encontró la choza. Bells, si no hubiera sido por él nunca te hubiéramos encontrado.-Lágrimas caían por el rostro de Charlie mientras ella lo abrazaba de nuevo. Cuando ella lo soltó se volteó a verme.

-Gracias Edward.-Dijo ella halándome para abrazarme de nuevo.

-Haría lo que sea por ti.- Le susurré.

-Edward.-Dijo Charlie.

-Sí, ¿Jefe Swan?-pregunté.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hija. Y por favor, has hecho demasiado y te has ganado el derecho de llamarme Charlie. Te debo más de lo que imaginas-

-Gracias Charlie.-

Hablamos con Charlie otro rato y después Bella decidió que quería ir a casa. La policía tomó nuestras declaraciones en la sala de espera. Ellos iban a esperar, pero Bella insistió.

El camino a la casa de Bella fue silencioso. Ella no pronunció palabra hasta que entramos a su casa y la seguí a su habitación.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-pregunté suavemente.

Ella se volteó a verme.-sorprendentemente sí. Fue horrible estar a su lado, pero en realidad nunca intentó nada conmigo, estoy más enfadada que triste.-bajó la mirada y se sonrojó.-Y luego estas tú.-

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-le pregunté aún más suave.

-Me salvaste Edward. No tienes ni idea de lo que eso representa para mí. Nunca podré hacer lo suficiente para agradecerte.-

-Bella, te amo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. No tienes porqué agradecerme, o decírmelo de nuevo. Con estar aquí, a mi lado, es más que suficiente.-caminé hacia ella y levante su barbilla suavemente para que me mirara a los ojos.-Ahora tú eres mi vida.-

Su sonrisa fue radiante. Me incliné hacia ella y la besé, ella profundizó el beso rápidamente. Envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y empezó a caminar hacia atrás…

-¿Bella?-le pregunté.

-Quiera agradecerte Edward, y se justo cómo hacerlo.-Se quitó la blusa y me haló para besarme de nuevo mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación. Cuando la parte de atrás de mis rodillas tocaron la cama, me caí en ella, con Bella encima de mí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**:D **


End file.
